Digimon: The Digidestined of 2004
by Kitsune incarnate
Summary: Summary near impossible. Just a couple normal modern day kids with their own lives. But what happens when they get transported to the Digital World? It's not like others, I promise. Coauthoress is Mystic Child Melody. Final update.
1. Adventure Begins inthe flash of a screen

Kitsune incarnate: Hey Digimon fans. Finally, months of hard work comes together in the form of THIS fanfic. This is a Digimon story that doesn't have much to do with any of the seasons at all! But is still good and takes some things from the various seasons and blends them together. The title is, as you already know, Digimon: The Digidestined of 2004. There is so much that happens in the story I couldn't possibly summarize it, but I'll tell ya, it has a lot of plot twists and stuff and is overall really interesting! (It should be, especially because of Melody, I give her 50% credit cuz' she did half of the work) Prepare to be wowed or bored, I can't really say which, depends on your tastes. Please use constructive criticism in your reviews. Flames will be used to heat the water for the cup ramen I will be enjoying soon, but don't flame TOO badly if ya' hate it. Darius. Review. Now.  
  
Darius: Yeah, sure. Neither Kitsune incarnate nor Melody own Digimon or any of the locations mentioned throughout this entire fanfic, if they did, this story would be a show by now.....By the way, they also do not own any copyrighted products, they too are owners of the respected company.....HOWEVER!!! They do own the entire plot and original characters and any ideas not belonging to the owners of Digimon or any other company whatsoever. They also own some specific things that'll be mentioned when the time comes.  
  
Kitsune incarnate: Thank you. Now. MAY THE FANFIC BEGIN! But before I forget. "..." indicates speech (of course), ... indicates thought, and [A/N:...] indicates author notes, anything not within those markings is an action (what else could it be?). Oh, and if something that happens in the story seems stupid to you, too bad!

==============================================================================

_-Chapter 1: The Beginning of an Adventure in the Flash of a Screen-_  
  
"......and then when he said that, I thought I was going to die of laughter!" Darius, a 6'1'' male with blue eyes and black hair wearing a thick black jacket and a dark blue shirt and black pants says, looking at Melanie who is a 5'10'' female with light brown hair and emerald green eyes, he had been referring to a comedy they saw earlier. It's a little bit after noon in the city of New York where they live, and they had just been heading towards his place. "I wonder if anybody is home? I could use some lunch.....you want anything to eat? I could make you something when we get there."  
  
Melanie laughs a little. "Sure. I could use a snack or something. You sure they wont mind me coming?"  
  
"Of coarse not! Unless you plan on stealing something, then they'll mind."  
  
"I didnt plan on it. But I dont want to intrude on anything." :  
"It's no problem." he says as he stops and turns towards the door to the hall of the apartment complex. "Here we are." he says as he opens the door to a large hallway with stairs at the end and some doors on either side. [A/N: That's what I imagine it looks like, I've never been in one before]  
  
Melanie is somewhat quiet as she walks in. "Thanks." she says softly while turning to wait for Darius to go ahead of her.  
  
He walks down a little ways to an apartment door. "And we're here." he says, looking for a key. "Why are you so quiet?"  
  
"Huh?" she replies. "Oh, no reason. Honest." she adds with a smile  
  
He doesn't reply and takes out a key. Then, after putting it into the lock, he unlocks the door. "You sure?"  
  
"Mm hmm."  
  
He opens the door, the lights inside of the apartment are off, and it's pretty dark. From what's visible, the apartment is nice and well kept, somewhat like a small house or something. Some noises are coming from a computer on the opposite side of the room.  
  
"Nice place, Darius. I guess no one is home then?" she asks. "Or are the lights always off?  
  
"What do you mean by that?" he asks, turning on a light switch next to him.  
  
"By what?" :  
"By asking if the lights are always off?" he says, heading towards the computer, the monitor is off but the computer is on. "Why is this thing making noises?"  
  
"I didnt mean anything by it." she replies following him to the computer.  
  
"You have to have, that's not a normal question." he says, bending over and tapping the computer. "Wonder if there was an error or something, maybe it's overheating........."  
  
"Normal question? I meant nothing by it. My mom just usually fusses at me when she gets home and I dont have any lights on. Asks me why I'm sitting in the dark. Chill out." she replies. "Turn on the monitor and see if an error message is on the screen."  
  
Darius stands up and turns on the monitor, then turns around and begins to head for the kitchen without looking at it. "It's probably nothing............What snack do you want?"  
  
"Dont worry about it. I'm fine." she replies while taking a seat at the computer.  
  
"Drink? What does the computer say?"  
  
"Have any soda?"  
  
"I think so, what soda?"  
  
"Depends on what you have."  
  
"Well...." he says, opening the refrigerator. Cooler.....Dr. Pepper.....Cherry Coke....."  
  
"Cherry Coke please." she replies. I wonder if he'll ever notice that I never answered his question about the computer. she thinks  
  
Darius grabs a Cherry Coke and a Sprite, and then turns around. "Well? What's up with the computer? It say anything?"  
  
Melanie doesn't answer and instead leans back in the chair. "Well, no, it doesn't. But this is a neat screen-saver. I didnt know you were into things like that..."  
  
"Screensaver? Things like what?" he asks, switching cans so he's holding two cans in one hand, he then grabs a jar of M&Ms from the counter with his other hand and heads back towards the computer.  
  
She stands and goes to help him with the sodas. "See for yourself."  
  
He sets the jar on the computer table and looks at the screen. The screen shows a beautiful forest scene with noises to match. "Hmmmm? That's not the screensaver that was on there before, it must have been changed, maybe the noise is part of the screensaver..."  
  
Melanie comes up behind him and shrugs then opens her soda. "It maybe. But where did you get it?"  
  
"What do you mean where did I get it? The screensaver? It isn't mine....."  
  
"Did someone else download it then?"  
  
"No, doubtful.....maybe it'll go away if I click on it, then I can change it back and end of problem."  
  
"It's never that easy, Darius."  
  
Darius moves the mouse around and clicks, hoping the screen will disappear, but nothing happens, except the screen changes to a screensaver- like thing of the Aurora Borealis and shines lighter.  
  
"Well that worked." Melanie says.  
  
The screen flashes suddenly, blocking there vision, it fades and the screen turns back to the Aurora Borealis, on the computer desk by the monitor there are two devices. [A/N: They look like the D-3s' and have the functions of locating other digidestined, biomerging, helping with digivolution, and opening the gates to the real world, Darius's is a silver color, Melanie's is a azure color.]  
  
"Ok. You done with the magic tricks?" Melanie murmurs quietly. :  
"Magic tricks? What magic tricks? And what was the flashing for?" he asks, looking around, then notices the devices. "Huh......what are these things?" he asks, picking up the silver one.  
  
Melanie blinks a few times. "I thought you put them there." she replies while picking up the azure one.  
  
"No, I didn't do that at all....." he replies, looking at the device, the computer screen becomes completely green and shines brightly. [A/N: Inspired by ep.1 of the first season of digimon] :  
"Well, I think that these things might have something to deal with your new screen-saver."  
  
The light shines brighter and completely surrounds them. "What the...." he asks, but then is cut off in mid-sentence as he loses consciousness.  
  
Melanie goes to reply but goes unconscious soon after Darius.

===============================================================================

Kitsune incarnate: Well, so ends chapter one, you like? Please review...and use constructive criticism! Are you wondering about what'll happen next? Well...here's a preview:  
  
**On the next episode of Digimon: The Digidestined of 2004  
**  
Melanie: Where are we? What's with the devices? What evil? What's a digimon? Where do we go next? These are some of the questions asked by Darius and I and answered by these creatures called 'Digimon'. On the next episode we found out many things that we need to know. We also travel through the nearby forest. Our destination? A place called Primary Village, where life begins for all digimon. We also find a crest, which we don't know what is, and meet someone new, but who is that someone? And to whom does the crest belong? You'll have to read the next chapter, _Chapter 2: Digimon, Crests, and Forests, oh my!_ , to find out


	2. Digimon, Crests, and Forests, oh my!

Kitsune incarnate: Chapter 2 of the fic begins soon, but first, let's take a look at the review page and see if I can respond...  
  
To Aerol Somtaaw: Over description is my fault, I added all of that cuz I really wanted the reader to try and get a pretty good picture of the characters in their mind, but I kinda overdid it, sorry, I'll work on that. I'll try and make things flow better with the story as well. As for the author's notes I'll stop doing those beginning right now in this chapter, didn't mean to make it look like what you said, I'll definitely remove them an only add when absolutely needed. And small talk is in the story I believe, there just hasn't been too much of it yet, but conversation will soon come, trust me. Thanks for the review! That was a lot of help.  
  
To Ninjamelon: Thanks, but the credit isn't entirely mine. And I'm glad you like the story too. You'll see the digimon, that's what this chapter is for basically. Oh, Primary Village isn't my idea, it's from the show. Thanks for the review!  
  
Our first reviews. This is great! Even though there are only two it's still great! Now since there isn't much else to say, Melanie will do the disclaimer today.  
  
Melanie: Read the last chapter for the disclaimer, I don't feel like repeating it verbatim.  
  
Kitsune incarnate: Thanks...I think. Now, we bring to you the next chapter of Digimon: The digidestined of 2004! Enjoy, R&R, hope you like, but if you find it boring, blame me.  
============================================================================

_-Chapter 2: Digimon, Crests, and Forests, oh my!-_

Melanie raises her hand to her head as she slowly regains consciousness. She sits up after a moment and looks around. "Where in the world..."  
  
Darius slowly opens his eyes, also slowly regaining consciousness, looking up at green. "What.....where is this? There aren't any forest-type trees in the city.....well, maybe Central Park I think....."  
  
Melanie looks over at him but says nothing instead, she tries to stand.  
  
Darius sits up slowly, closing his eyes. "There's no grass in the city either, cept' central park."  
  
"Darius. I hate to point this out. But we aren't in the city."  
  
"Mel? You're here?" he asks, opening his eyes again. "Then, if not the city, where?"  
  
"Yea I'm here." she replies. "And it looks like your new screen-saver came to life."  
  
"Screensaver? Not possible, it's part of the computer, an inanimate object." he says, looking towards her, but past her. "What's that thing?"  
  
"Then why are we in it?" she asks. "And what thing?"  
  
Darius raises his arm and points towards a creature a bit of the way behind Melanie. "That thing......."  
  
Melanie turns around and spots what he is pointing at. "Looks like a kitty." she replies while kneeling.  
  
Darius stands up. "But cats don't walk on two legs." he says, then notices he's still carrying the device from before.  
  
"You have any better ideas?"  
  
"Well.....it looks like a cat...." he says, walking over to Melanie, then looks to the cat. "Here kitty kitty kitty!"  
  
"Well, I guess this is the one time I'll ever hear you say that." Melanie says with a small smile. But the 'kitty' begins to come over.  
  
"See? It walks, it can't be a cat, maybe it's a kid dressed up like a cat or something." he says. "Do you still have that device thing?"  
  
"The what? Oh, yea. I still have it." she replies.  
  
"What do you think it is?"  
  
Melanie shrugged. "I'm not sure. But we may want to find out."  
  
"Where do you think we are if not the city?"  
  
"Some other world in your computer."  
  
"In my computer? Doubtful, it's impossible."  
  
"How do you figure Darius?" she asked turning to him, her hands on her hips. "We were at your computer when this happened. This looks just like the screen-saver, or what we assumed was a screen-saver, and these devices appeared after a big light flashed, and then the light flashes again, and here we are."  
  
"Maybe we were knocked out and abducted and brought to some forest somewhere.....maybe that kid knows." he says. "Cats don't walk on two legs, so it has so be some kid in a costume, says logic."  
  
Melanie sighs. "We were abducted by what or who? And why bring us here?"  
  
'Oh great, they're already arguing.' Gatomon thinks to herself as she comes closer to the two.  
  
Darius remains silent, thinking for a minute. "......Dunno. Maybe, just maybe, you're right"  
  
"Ok, so we know how we got here. But where is here?"  
  
Gatomon finally reaches the two and just stands and watches them for a minute.  
  
"I don't know." he says, scratching the back of his head. "Maybe we can find out somehow, like a sign or something."  
  
"Guess we better find a city or something then." she replies. She then finally notices Gatomon and she kneels down again. "Darius, I think she's too small to be a kid...Looks like a cat to me."  
  
"A walking cat?"  
  
She looks at him. "All animals walk Darius."  
  
"Yes, but not on two legs, except for bears and such. Maybe it's some sort of genetically mutated cat."  
  
"Genetically mutated?" she asks. "I doubt it." then she goes quiet. "Hm, I wonder if she knows why we're here."  
  
"I don't know, maybe." he says quietly.  
  
"Worth a shot, hm?"  
  
"Mmm hmm."  
  
She turns back to Gatomon. "Hi there." she says then falters and turns back to Darius. "What am I supposed to say exactly?"  
  
"Introduce yourself and ask questions, who are you, are you lost because we are, do you know what these devices are, stuff like that."  
  
"Thanks." she replies then turns back to Gatomon. "My name in Melanie. Who may you be?"  
  
"My name is Gatomon. And I know who you are."  
  
"You do?" Melanie stands again and turns to Darius then turns back to Gatomon. "Do you know what these are then?" she asks holding out the device.  
  
"It talks?" Darius asks.  
  
"Looks that way." Melanie responds.  
  
"They are called digivices. I'm a Digimon. Yours actually." Gatomon says. "You guys are in the Digital World now."  
  
"A digimon? The Digital World?" Melanie murmurs and turns to Darius.  
  
Darius shrugs. "A Digimon? Digital World? I don't get it...and how do you know who she is? And what are these digivice things for?"  
  
"I know who she is because I'm her Digimon. The Digivice helps us digimon to Digivolve."  
  
"Digimon? Melanie's?" he asks, looking at Melanie. "I didn't know you had any pets that talk."  
  
"We are in another world Darius, remember?" she replies. "Besides you must have one too. You have a digivice."  
  
"I have a Digimon? Where?" he asks, looking at Melanie. He then looks to Gatomon and thinks for a minute "What's digivolve?"  
  
Slowly walks up behind Darius, staying silent.  
  
Melanie turns and picks her up, then turns to Darius.  
  
"Digivolve is when us Digimon evolve, in a way. We advance a level and become more powerful for a certain amount of time. But we can't be hungry and the Digidestined that we are paired up with has to be in some sort of danger. The digivice helps us do that. But it can do other things also." Gatomon replies.  
  
"Uh, Darius..." Melanie says, looking over his shoulder instead of at him.  
  
"What? Is something behind me?" he asks, turning around, then backs up a step in surprise. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Renamon, your Digimon." she responds.  
  
Melanie giggles a little. "See, you have one too."  
  
"Hello, ah, my name is Darius." he says, looking at the Digimon, then steps to the side. "And that's Melanie and Gatomon."  
  
"I know." she responds.  
  
"So, what are we here for exactly?" Melanie asks.  
  
"Maybe one of them knows?" he asks, looking at Melanie.  
  
"That's who I was referring the question to." she replies. "I know that neither you nor I know."  
  
Darius looks towards Gatomon, then to Renamon. "One of you know?"  
  
"Well, kinda." Gatomon replies quietly.  
  
"Yes, kinda." Renamon replies too.  
  
"Can you tell us what you know?" Darius asks.  
  
"There's an evil that threatens both of our worlds." Gatomon responds.  
  
"Both of them? How?"  
  
Gatomon shifts nervously. "Not sure exactly. Has something to do with the balance between our worlds. If that balance is broken, it could destroy both worlds."  
  
Daruis remains silent for a minute, thinking. "How do we get out of here? If we destroy the evil or something?"  
  
"Well, like I said earlier, the Digivice does more than just help us Digivolve."  
  
"What else does it do?"  
  
"It can transport us between the two worlds, you can locate each other and other digidestined if you get separated."  
  
"Others?" he asks, tilting his head. "There are others?"  
  
"Not right now. Or at least, not that I know of. Renamon?"  
  
"I don't know of any others, it's a possibility." she responds.  
  
"I don't know either...Then again, others may appear as the journey goes on..." Gatomon says.  
  
"Looks like we're on our own on a journey in a world we never knew about Darius." Melanie states softly.  
  
"Yeah..." Darius responds, thinking.  
  
"You're not on your own." Renamon says, "You have us."  
  
Melanie nods slightly and looks at Gatomon. "So, what do we do?" she asks the three while looking back to Darius.  
  
"Well, if the worlds are really threatened, we should find the evil and obliterate it." Darius responds.  
  
"I got that much...where do we go to find it?"  
  
Darius looks at Gatomon then Renamon. "Do you know?"  
  
Gatomon shifts again. "It's a tower in the mountains somewhere, I think."  
  
"Tower in the mountains? How long will it take to get there?" Darius asks  
  
"A while...the nearest mountain range is at least a few days away."  
  
"Days? That long? What will we eat and drink?"  
  
"Renamon and I can find some food in the forest." Gatomon replies.  
  
Melanie sets her on the ground again and turns. She can see the mountains in the distance. She takes a few steps in that direction, stops and just looks at them. After a moment she looks to the ground and closes her eyes. "This is crazy." she mutters softly before looking back to the mountains, her emerald eyes reflecting mixed emotions.  
  
Darius walks over behind Melanie and taps her on the shoulder. "Are you alright?"  
  
She sighs and turns to him. "I'm fine." she replies, hoping her voice and eyes didn't say otherwise.  
  
"It doesn't sound like it....."  
  
"I'm fine, Darius." she mutters. 'Man, I really need to work on hiding how I feel better.' she thinks.  
  
"You don't lie very well." he responds. "Maybe there's some sort of.....I don't know.....Digimon village or something nearby."  
  
Melanie smiles a little. "I'll work on it."  
  
"Primary Village is nearby." Gatomon says.  
  
Darius turns around to look at the two. "Primary village?"  
  
Melanie turns back to the mountains.  
  
"It's where the Digimon eggs are hatched at." Gatomon explains.  
  
"It's guarded by a digimon, which also cares for the baby Digimon and eggs." Renamon adds.  
  
"Yea, so if you want to go there, we need to be careful." Gatomon responds, then heads over to Melanie and jumps onto her shoulder. "You ok?"  
  
Melanie laughs a little. "Yes, I'm fine." she replies while turning to Darius and Renamon.  
  
Renamon walks over to them. "It's an Elecmon that's guarding the village, if we don't present a threat to the babies and eggs, he should be fine with us entering." she says. "Are you alright too, Darius?" she says, Darius nods.  
  
"So, if we stop by, he won't mind?" Melanie asks.  
  
"Unless he thinks we're evil, I guess." Darius responds.  
  
Melanie is quiet for a few moments. "I don't know as if I wanna go there guys. I don't want to put those little babies into any danger."  
  
"We wouldn't put them into danger, we just need to convince Elecmon that we're not evil, and ask for direction." Renamon replies  
  
Melanie thinks a little then nods. "So, I guess that is our destination then?"  
  
Darius and Renamon nod.  
  
Melanie says nothing and just turns away. "Let's get moving then."  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Darius asks.  
  
Melanie sighs again and drops her shoulders. "Yea, there is something wrong and no, I'm not alright." she finally responds.  
  
"Why?" he asks turning to face her. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know Darius. What could be wrong?" she asks while turning in the direction they needed to go. She didn't mean to snap, she's just dealing with what they just learned.  
  
"Sorry." Darius says, and then falls silent.  
  
She stops and turns and walks over to him. "Look, don't apologize. I shouldn't have snapped. I just don't know how to deal with all this..."  
  
"It's alright, I would have snapped at myself too."  
  
She sighs then looks down again. "This is all happening so fast. And we're just supposed to accept it...."  
  
"I know.....it's hard, but it could have been worse."  
  
She looked up at him, tears threatening to fall. "True, but that doesn't make this easier to deal with."  
  
Darius nods. "Yeah....."  
  
She turns her head and suddenly a thought comes to her and she turns back to Darius, eyes wide. "Uh, Darius..."  
  
"What?" he asks, tilting his head.  
  
"What happens when everyone in our world notices that we're missing?"  
  
Renamon steps forward a step. "This is a digital world. Like a computer, time travels at a much faster speed here, days here are like minutes or hours in the real world."  
  
"Maybe so...But when we first got to his place, we thought someone would've been home...And you never know when someone will just show up."  
  
"To others, this world is nonexistent, your computer is a portal to this world, and you can only enter it with the use of a digivice, the computer you entered through is completely normal to others."  
  
"That doesn't answer my question though....we have no idea how long it will take us to defeat this evil here...if it takes a while, someone will eventually notice something."  
  
"What about returning to the real world once in a while." Darius suggests.  
  
"And if someone sees us come through?"  
  
"Say it was magic."  
  
She laughs a little. "And you think they'll believe it?"  
  
"They have to; there would be no other logical explanation and nothing else they could believe,"  
  
"Well, not that magic is 'logical' but it'll have to work, unless we want them to get a search party and everything...that'll be a harder mess to clear up than this."  
  
"Well.....why are we wasting time then?"  
  
"Because I'm being silly." she replies while turning away.  
  
"Silly?"  
  
She only shrugs and continues walking.  
  
Darius looks at Renamon and shrugs, and then they follow Melanie. "Are you sure this is the right way?" he asks.  
  
"I'm just walking. You tell me."  
  
"Does Gatomon know?"  
  
"Yes, we're going the right way." Gatomon replies from her spot on Melanie's shoulder.  
  
Darius is silent for a couple of minutes, then thinks of a question. "What happens if for some reason we die here?"  
  
Melanie stops and Gatomon shifts again. "Renamon?"  
  
Renamon stops and stays silent, Darius, noticing this, stops too.  
  
Melanie turns. "That's reassuring..." she murmurs.  
  
"Well." Renamon begins. "I'm not sure if this applies to you too...but here, you don't really die..."  
  
Melanie raises and eyebrow and Gatomon adds to Renamon's explanation before Melanie can reply. "We Digimon just return to Digi-eggs and go to Primary Village."  
  
"But we don't know what happens if a human were to die here, something similar may happen, or you just die, it depends on if in this world, you are made of data."  
  
"Yay." Melanie mutters under her breath as she turns and starts walking again.  
  
"But if that happens, then we could need to find some new digidestined." Renamon says to Gatomon, half serious half joking.  
  
Darius and Renamon follow behind Melanie  
  
"How were we chosen anyway?" Melanie asks as she walks. "I mean, there are probably more powerful people that Darius and me."  
  
"Maybe we were just lucky." Darius says.  
  
"Maybe." Melanie returns softly.  
  
"It's because of the crests possibly, I believe." Renamon says.  
  
"Crests?"  
  
"Yes, the crests, along with the digivices, allow us to digivolve further, but only in situations where are your lives are potentially in danger, there are eight, one for each digidestined." : "So there are 6 more of us?"  
  
"Unless I'm wrong."  
  
"So why are we the only two here?"  
  
"Maybe the others are dead already, or they're some place else." Darius replies.  
  
"Don't even think the first one." she mutters. "Where do we get the crests?"  
  
"They're scattered throughout the digital world." Renamon says. "You need to find them."  
  
"So, we just look for them on our way to the tower? Or, for right now, Primary Village?"  
  
"Yes, if we can find them at all." Renamon replies.  
  
"Don't think that either. We'll find them, hopefully. But please, think positive."  
  
Renamon stays silent.  
  
"All I ask is for positive thinking. That's it."  
  
"Alright, I suppose I could." Renamon replies.  
  
"Thank you." she replies while starting off again.  
  
After more minutes of silence, Darius thinks of another question. "How long will it take to get there?" Darius asks.  
  
"Get where?" Gatomon asks in return.  
  
"Primary Village."  
  
"We should get there tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"It'll take that long? Where will we sleep? What if we're attacked or something?" he asks.  
  
"Settle down. There is a place by a river we can sleep for the night. If we're attacked, Renamon and I can Digivolve."  
  
"Good....." he says, and then again is silent for some minutes. "I wonder what's going on at home....."  
  
"I was thinking the same thing..." Melanie whispers quietly.  
  
More silence, then Darius asks another question. "So, what do you digivolve into Gatomon?"  
  
"Angewoman." she replies, turning to look at him. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"I was just wondering....what about you, Renamon?"  
  
"My champion form is Kyuubimon." she responds.  
  
"Cool." Melanie says. "Man, maybe I should've grabbed a snack when you offered Darius."  
  
"Getting hungry? Maybe there's something to eat around here....." Darius says.  
  
"I still say you're lucky, Gatomon." Renamon says.  
  
"Lucky? Why?"  
  
"You're powerful, you stay in your champion form."  
  
"Champion form...Renamon, if I use a lot of power, I de-digivolve just like you and everyone else. And I'm not more powerful than you or anyone else. Just different ways of helping. That's how we all are." she replies while moving off of Melanie's shoulder and onto Darius' so she could talk to Renamon easier.  
  
"Yes, but you must be strong if you can stay in that form, I know I couldn't. I can help as well as much as you can, though, I hope."  
  
"Stay in the form of what? And you can be as much of a help as me, if not more of a help."  
  
"In your champion form, of coarse, you must have gotten so used to it you thought it was your rookie form."  
  
"You mean Angewoman? I am in no way used to it."  
  
"You must be losing your mind; Angewoman is your ultimate form."  
  
"Then what are you talking about?"  
  
"Your champion form, did you forget? You're in your champion form, Gatomon, your rookie form is Salamon, your ultimate form is Angewoman and your mega form is MagnaDramon."  
  
"Oh, oops." she replies. "I'm always as Gatomon. I guess I just never took it as my champion form..." she adds, unsure of what to say exactly. She never really thought about it.  
  
Renamon laughs slightly. "You're funny sometimes."  
  
Gatomon sticks her tongue out and gets off Darius' shoulder. "Hey slow down!" she calls to Melanie. When she stops, Gatomon begins talking again. "Darius, you and Melanie go to the left a little ways and you'll see the river. It's almost dark and we really shouldn't travel much during the night time. Renamon and I will go find some food and meet up with you two there."  
  
"Why shouldn't we travel during night?" Darius asks.  
  
"Too dangerous." Gatomon replies.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Gatomon turns and just looks at him. "Just trust me on this."  
  
Darius shrugs. "Alright then, you know more about this place than we do."  
  
"Alright. Now get to the river and find a spot you like." she replies while walking to the other side of the path. "Come on Renamon. Oh, and stay together you two."  
  
Renamon nods and follows Gatomon.  
  
"I wonder what sleeping on the ground will be like, I miss my bed already." Darius says, and then begins thinking. "I wonder if they were mistaken and got the wrong people, it's not like we're very heroic or anything, at least I know I'm not."  
  
Melanie laughs a little then becomes serious. "I don't know. But I don't think they are mistaking. Maybe we can ask them if there is a way to confirm it when they come back."  
  
"This seems too.....unreal still....."  
  
"I know." she says while turning to go where Gatomon said. "But it's kinda neat."  
  
"Yeah........."  
  
She looks at him over her shoulder. "You coming?"  
  
Darius nods slowly and follows Melanie.  
  
They soon come to the river Gatomon was talking about. It's flowing peacefully and there are different kinds of flowers all over the place. "So, what spot do you want?" Melanie asks him after a moment.  
  
"Right by the river."  
  
"Well, that helps." she replies while walking over to the river and sitting in some grass near the bank.  
  
Darius follows, sitting a little bit away.  
  
"What's on your mind?"  
  
"Nothing, just thinking that this is just too unreal still."  
  
"Better get used to it." she murmurs while looking at the water. "From the looks of things, we may be here a while."  
  
"Yeah....."  
  
She stays quiet a while and just watches the water. "I get the feeling you aren't telling me something..."  
  
"Huh? Why would you have that feeling?"  
  
"Dunno. I just do..."  
  
"Oh, alright. I wonder when they'll get back."  
  
"Hard to say." she replies as she subconsciously plays with the bracelet on her right wrist. It has a sliver chain, like the ones that the armies' tags are on, and has two small dice on a small loop.  
  
Darius looks over to Melanie. "What are you thinking about?"  
  
"A lot." she replies simply. "Why we're here, my family, school, our friendship...everything...."  
  
Darius thinks again. "Do you like it here?" he asks after a minute, looking at the river.  
  
"Here in this world? Or this spot?"  
  
"This world."  
  
"In a way..."  
  
"In a way?"  
  
"Yea...I don't know how to explain it. I guess, because it does seem so weird, it makes it hard to completely enjoy this place."  
  
"What about those creatures, Digimon?"  
  
"These two are kinda cool...I dunno about any of the others."  
  
"How many others do you think there are?"  
  
"How many people are in our world?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"There is probably the same amount of Digimon here as the amount of people in our world."  
  
"Why do you think that?"  
  
"Why think otherwise?"  
  
"What if there are more? Or less?"  
  
"How would we know?"  
  
Darius shrugs "Count them?"  
  
"You gonna go find all of them?"  
  
"No."  
  
"So how are we gonna count them?"  
  
"Who said we were going to?"  
  
"You suggested counting them as a way to find out how many Digimon there are...And I never said we were going to. I was asking how we would count them if we can't find all of them."  
  
"Don't want to count them all."  
  
She sighs softly. "Nevermind."  
  
Darius laughs a little bit. "You're funny."  
  
She smiles a little but doesn't respond otherwise. But, she looks up to the sky and sighs again.  
  
"Why are you sighing?"  
  
"I'm thinking."  
  
"About?"  
  
"Didn't you ask that already?" she replies while looking away from the sky and to him instead.  
  
"Well, what about what you're thinking is making you sigh?"  
  
She looks away. "I sigh because I have to clear my head and taking a deep breath helps. I just let it out quickly instead of slowly."  
  
"Hmmmm." Darius says as he stands up.  
  
"Where you going?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
She stands as well. "Mind if I tag along?"  
  
"Alright, if you want to."  
  
She nods and walks over to him. "Lead the way."  
  
Darius begins following the river downstream. "I wonder how far this river goes."  
  
"Wanna find out?" she asks, a smile was beginning to form.  
  
"Sure, as long as we don't get too far downstream, don't want them coming back to find us gone."  
  
"How far is too far?"  
  
Darius shrugs. "I don't know."  
  
"I was being silly, silly."  
  
"You're so odd sometimes."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Yes you are, you're just in denial."  
  
"I am not." she replies while giving him a playful punch in the arm.  
  
Darius laughs a little. "I wonder if they're back by now, probably not." 

"Doubt it." she agrees. "Ya know, I wonder what you would do if I pushed you into the river? I mean, it's calm so you won't go anywhere, unless you swim downriver." she says with another smile  
  
Darius moves away from the river. "I'd try to pull you in with me."  
  
"And if it didn't work?" she replies moving in front of him.  
  
"I would climb out and push you in."  
  
"But what if I ran back before you got out?"  
  
"I would be really angry."  
  
"I can't run back and you know I wouldn't do that anyway."  
  
"Sure you wouldn't." he says, turning around.  
  
She smiles. "I wouldn't." she replies coming up behind him.  
  
Darius begins walking forward. "Would."  
  
"Not." she replies catching up. "And you would laugh then try to push me in." she adds while moving around to, maybe, attempt this. 'He needs to be in a better mood anyway.' she thinks as she moves.  
  
"I wouldn't push you into the water." he says, turning around again  
  
"Would." she says while stopping then going around him again.  
  
"If I wanted to push you into the water, I would have by now."  
  
"I meant, after I push you in." she replies.  
  
"I wouldn't push you in at all."  
  
"Would to. You just said you would a minute ago." she says as she gets behind him again.  
  
"I lied."  
  
"You have never lied to me Darius." she replies. "I know you better than that."  
  
"Well, I lied this time."  
  
"Uh huh." she replies as she puts her chin on his shoulder. "And I'm the Queen of England." she adds with a smile.  
  
"Well, all hail the queen then." he says, smiling.  
  
She sticks out her tongue. "Ya know what? I think I will push you in." she adds while putting her hands on his back and moving him to the water.  
  
"Hey, why?"  
  
"Cuz I can." she replies with a smile as she continues to push him closer.  
  
"But why do you want to?"  
  
"Cuz you need to cheer up." she says as they reach the edge of the bank.  
  
"How will pushing me into water cheer me up?!"  
  
"By making you laugh a little." : "How will that make me laugh?"  
  
"Because you always do."  
  
"No I don't, not always."  
  
"You do too. Whenever I pushed you into the pool, you always laugh when you come up. Then you try to push me in."  
  
"I doubt I'll laugh this time....."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because....."  
  
"Because why?" she asks again, stretching a little.  
  
"Because I might not think it's funny this time, it's not like I have a change of clothing and cold medicine. We aren't in the real world where there's a medicine cabinet in the bathroom or a store right down the street."  
  
She sighs. "Good point. Alright, you win. But what can I do to cheer you up?" she asks  
  
Darius shrugs. "We could play hide and seek with Gatomon and Renamon, except we don't tell them we're hiding, just for a little fun, then we come out of hiding."  
  
"Hide from them where? They know this place better than us."  
  
"In the trees, in bushes, across the river....."  
  
"Hm, I think that in either the trees or the bushes would be the better choice."  
  
"Than across the river?"  
  
"How are we gonna get across? We'd have to swim since there isn't a bridge anywhere, that I can see." she replies while looking around.  
  
"Take a running jump."  
  
"Too far too jump." she replies. "At least for me."  
  
Darius shrugs. "Nevermind, I'm out of ideas."  
  
She sighs softly and puts her chin on his shoulder again. "Cheer up Mr.- Down-In-The-Dumps."  
  
"I am cheery."  
  
"Aren't."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I'm standing right here Darius. I think I can tell."  
  
"Well......I still would want to hide in the trees, just for fun or something to do.  
  
"Alright." she replies while moving away.  
  
"What'd I do?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You just said 'alright' and moved away."  
  
"I moved because you won't be able to climb with me standing behind you with my chin on your shoulder."  
  
"But there's one problem."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't know how to climb a tree, but I can try."  
  
She looks shocked. "Don't know how? All you do is grab a branch, then put your foot on another and pull yourself up."  
  
"Huh, that's all there is to it?"  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
Darius follows Melanie's instructions, and after some effort, he climbs the nearest tree quite a bit up.  
  
Melanie smiles and climbs into the tree next to the one Darius climbed. "See? Nothing to it."  
  
"Cool, I wonder if they'll think of looking for us up here......you climb trees a lot?"  
  
"I dunno, they might. And all the time."  
  
"Well, there's a lot more trees here than in the city."  
  
"Yea, a whole lot. But I usually climb the ones at the park."  
  
"I wonder if it would be possible to live here....." he mutters, thinking.  
  
"Maybe. We'll have to for a while." she replies. "Oh, here they come.." she whispers as she puts her index finger to her lips.  
  
Darius nods and stays silent, and doesn't move an inch.  
  
"Renamon, do you see them anywhere?" Gatomon asks as she puts the food she had in her hands down.  
  
Renamon looks around a little. "No, do you think they ran off?" she says, setting down some wood for a fire.  
  
"I hope not."  
  
"Maybe they were attacked."  
  
"Wouldn't we have heard something? I mean, we hear things well and we weren't really too far away."  
  
"True......unless they died too quickly to make a noise......but I doubt that would happen, they probably just wandered off somewhere."  
  
"Probably. Guess we better start looking or should we wait and let them come back on their own?"  
  
"I say start looking, maybe they got lost and can't get back."  
  
"Alright." she replies while heading down the side of the river.  
  
Renamon follows. "Darius?!" she yells loudly.  
  
"Melanie?!?" Gatomon calls.  
  
Melanie only smiles and looks to Darius. "When do we come out of hiding?" she mouths to him.  
  
"After they pass us by, then we jump down behind them and try to surprise them." he mouths back.  
  
"Alright. We better land quietly."  
  
"Melanie?!?" Gatomon shouts again.  
  
Darius nods and waits.  
  
"Darius, are you out there????!!!!" Renamon shouts again.  
  
"Melanie?!?" Gatomon yells as she passes by the two.  
  
"Darius?!?!" Renamon shouts, also passing by them.  
  
Melanie looks at Darius with a smile, her eyes questioning and full of mischief.  
  
Darius smiles and nods. "Not a sound, then we surprise them as best as we can." he mouths, preparing to move.  
  
Melanie nods and balances on a branch.  
  
Darius does the same. "Now?" he mouths.  
  
Melanie nods and jumps, landing quietly on the ground.  
  
Darius follows Melanie exactly.  
  
"Melanie?!? Where are you?" Gatomon shouts, oblivious to what just happened.  
  
"Darius?!" Renamon shouts, oblivious as well.  
  
Melanie struggles to hold back a laugh and moves closer to the yelling Digimon.  
  
Darius moves closer to them too, smiling.  
  
Melanie turns to him. "On three." she mouths.  
  
Darius looks towards Melanie and nods. "One." he mouths.  
  
"Two."  
  
"Three."  
  
At that Melanie stands and walks over to where she is close to the two Digimon and waits for Darius.  
  
Darius follows silently.  
  
As soon as he is in line with them Melanie looks at him. "Ready?"  
  
Darius nods.  
  
Melanie smiles again and bends at the knees, then taps Gatomon on the shoulder. "Did ya lose something Gatomon?"  
  
At the same time, Darius taps Renamon on the shoulder. "You lose something too, Foxmon?"  
  
"Yea. Well, someone actually." Gatomon replies. Then she stops and thinks for a moment. Turning she sees Melanie and, since she wasn't expecting her to be there, jumps about a foot in the air.  
  
"Yes, I lost Darius, and I ask you not to call me Foxmon if you wanna live." Renamon responds. "Who asks?" she asks, turning around. Not expecting to see Darius she jumps back, getting into a fighting position, breathing quickly out of surprise.  
  
Melanie and Darius try to hold in her laughter but fail.  
  
"Very funny." Gatomon replies, yet she cant help but smile either.  
  
"That wasn't funny." Renamon says, but then begins to smile a little. "Well, maybe just a little bit."  
  
Melanie continues to laugh but finally settles down a little.  
  
Darius stops laughing, but still smiles. "That was funny.....the expression on your face when I surprised you like that, it was priceless. A Kodak moment."  
  
"You didn't surprise me...I knew you were there the whole time, I just act surprised." Renamon says unconvincingly.  
  
"Yea right. And Gatomon didn't jump a foot in the air." Melanie replies, her eyebrow raised.  
  
Renamon stays silent, knowing Melanie is right.  
  
"Sorry, couldn't help it. I joke like that now and then." Melanie says softly  
  
"Well.....it was kinda funny....." Renamon says.  
  
"Mm." Melanie replies nodding. "So, are we just gonna stand here and talk about this or what?" she asks, talking to all three.  
  
"I say we should set up camp." Darius says.  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me." she replies. "What do you two think?" she asks Gatomon and Renamon.  
  
"I agree." Renamon says.  
  
"Me too." Gatomon agrees. "Let's get back to where Renamon and I left the food." she adds while walking off.  
  
Darius and Renamon follow Gatomon. "Did you get any good food?" Darius asks.  
  
"Yea." Gatomon replies.  
  
Melanie goes to follow the three then stops and turns. She listens and looks around for a moment then shrugs and follows the others.  
  
Darius looks over his shoulder, noticing Melanie had stopped. "Everything alright? Looks like you fell behind a little."  
  
"Huh? Yea, everything's fine." Melanie replied, hoping she sound convincing.  
  
"Then why did you fall behind like that?" he asks, stopping.  
  
"I'm just taking my time."  
  
Darius turns around. "You don't sound very convincing....."  
  
"I never do sound convincing to you." she replies, stopping.  
  
"Well, this time you definitely sounded unconvincing."  
  
"What's the difference?" she asks without moving.  
  
"Something's up, you're not telling me."  
  
"There's nothing to tell, Darius." she replied, looking away.  
  
"Fine, don't tell me." he says, turning around and walking away.  
  
She sighs and turns around to look behind her again. After a moment, Gatomon looks back at her. "I'll be there later." she mouths. Then she walks over to a tree and climbs up. She can see Gatomon and Renamon at the camp site and she can also see Darius coming up to it.  
  
Darius sits by the river by the camp and looks into it, watching it flow. "I wonder what's up with her? It's probably my fault." he mutters, then puts his hand in the river, feeling the water.  
  
Melanie watches the three from her spot in the tree for a while then looks up to the sky. The stars were out and sparkling. "They're just as beautiful here as they are at home." she comments out loud.  
  
Some noise comes from the forest nearby, barely audible, catching Melanie's attention. "I thought I heard something" she murmurs and she begins to look around. Then, she saw what she was looking for. Something was out there and she saw it move and had just heard it. She had seen a glimpse of it earlier but then lost sight of it. Now, she saw whatever it was and knew she wasn't dreaming. She climbs down and walks over to Darius. "Darius?"  
  
"Hmmmm?" he asks, looking up at Melanie. "Oh, hey Melanie...I'm sorry about being angry with you, you're probably right, it's nothing at all."  
  
"Uh..Darius, you don't need to apologize." she replies. "Umm..." she continues while looking over her shoulder. "I think we need to get over to Gatomon and Renamon."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Uh...we need to eat something. Ya know, so we can keep up our strength also." she says, while taking his arm and pulling him up so he's standing.  
  
"What's the rush? You see something?"  
  
She bites her lower lip, looks over her shoulder and then looks back to him. "Darius, come on. We should get over there before the two of them eat everything." she replies, while pushing him gently.  
  
"Why? What's up? You did see something?"  
  
She puts her hands on his shoulders and pushes him back a few steps. "Let's go."  
  
"You did see something! What was it? Human or other?"  
  
She sighs. "Let's get over there already." she replies, evading the questions.  
  
"I thought so."  
  
"Darius please." she says while meeting his eyes with hers.  
  
"Let's go back incase it's trouble."  
  
She nods and pushes him until he turns. But, she looks over her shoulder as they walk, there is some movement in the distance, visible, but no shape can be seen as it's covered by the bushes. Melanie gasps a little after seeing the movement, then moves behind Darius and pushes him so they move quicker.  
  
Darius moves quicker. "It that bad looking?"  
  
"I can't tell. But there's something there." she replies, her voice a whisper.  
  
"Well then, let's hurry up."  
  
Soon the two reach Gatomon and Renamon. Melanie says nothing but stays close to Darius.  
  
Renamon turns to look at them. "Did you see something? You look a little spooked." she says.  
  
Melanie makes no reply but watches the bushes and trees, and still stays close to Darius.  
  
"Hey Gatomon!" Renamon calls.  
  
"I'm right here." she replies while moving over to Melanie and jumping onto her shoulder. Melanie jumps a little even though she saw Gatomon.  
  
"I think Melanie saw something, she seems pretty scared, we should look into it." Renamon says.  
  
Gatomon looks at Melanie. "It'll be alright Mel." she says then turns to Darius. "What did she see?" she asked, sensing that Melanie wouldn't answer.  
  
"I don't know." Darius says. "She didn't say anything and started pushing me here."  
  
"It's not that I'm really scared. I just don't know what that thing is. I only saw the bushes move." Melanie murmurs. Gatomon nods. "Let's go Renamon."  
  
Renamon nods. "I wonder what it is." she thinks aloud.  
  
"Guess we'll find out." Gatomon answers while heading off to where Melanie and Darius were. "Stay put and together you two." she says to Melanie and Darius.  
  
Melanie nods slightly and sits down. She bends her knees and she wraps her arms around them then sets her chin on her knees. Once positioned, she rocks back and forth a little.  
  
Darius sits next to Melanie. "It'll be alright." He says softly, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Renamon follows Gatomon. In the distance, the bushes move and a small shadow of a digimon appears.  
  
"Ya know. I'm probably over-reacting. I usually do that." she murmurs. "And I admit, I'm a bit scared, but more nervous than anything." she adds honestly.  
  
"I'm sure it'll be ok, they're checking out the problem right now and they'll come back just fine, if it wasn't for them to help, we'd probably be data by now." he says, thinking back to the question he asked before. : Melanie makes no response but turns to looks at him instead of watching Gatomon and Renamon.  
  
"Well, I see a shadow." Gatomon says softly.  
  
The shadow moves towards them, a face forms, it appears to be a small digimon, no more advanced than it's rookie level, the only features clearly visible are green eyes and some red hair in a sort of mohawk style.  
  
Gatomon smiles a little. "Well, it's only a little digimon."  
  
"That doesn't mean it isn't hostile." Renamon says cautiously. The digimon soon comes into full view, it's a Gomamon. The digimon looks at Gatomon and Renamon for a minute, then looks towards where Melanie and Darius are sitting.  
  
"True." Gatomon replies, but her smile doesn't fade.  
  
"Did they find anything?" Melanie asks.  
  
Darius stands up and turns around, now looking at the digimon. "From here it looks like some sort of small digimon....."  
  
"Are you serious?" she asks. "A little digimon got me that scared and nervous?" : "Yeah, see for yourself." Darius replies.  
  
Melanie stands up next to Darius. "Well, I'll be." she mutters.  
  
The Gomamon moves towards them a little bit, then speaks. "Hey, are they trainers?" he asks Gatomon.  
  
"Before I answer anything, I need to know what side you are on." Gatomon replies.  
  
"What side? The good side! What side are you on?" Gomamon responds  
  
Gatomon smiles. "Good side. See Renamon? He isn't hostile."  
  
"Alright, I guess we can maybe possibly trust him." Renamon says.  
  
"Hey, are those humans trainers are what?" the Gomamon asks again.  
  
"Trainers? In a way I guess. Why?"  
  
The Gomamon turns around and begins yelling. "Hey Wallace! You were right, they're trainers! That digivice thing works right after all!"  
  
Gatomon turns to Renamon. "Umm."  
  
"Let's go over there." Melanie says while moving in front of Darius. Darius doesn't reply.  
  
There's some movement in the distance as a human figure is seen. "Really? It does?" a voice from a boy about 13 years old is heard calling out.  
  
"Gomamon, who's with you?" Gatomon asks.  
  
"My tamer, Wallace." Gomamon responds.  
  
"Darius.." Melanie says.  
  
"What?" Darius asks.  
  
As the boy comes into complete view, his appearance is having blonde hair and green eyes, wearing a grey shirt and dark green shorts, and white shoes. "I told you Gomamon you don't have to call me that, just call me Wallace." he says, looking at Gomamon, he then looks up at the four.  
  
"Looks like we aren't the only ones here." Melanie murmurs as she turns to face him. "Let's go over."  
  
"Tamer?" Gatomon asks, with a quizzical look on her face.  
  
Darius nods and walks over behind Gatomon.  
  
"Yes, he always calls me that." Wallace says as he picks up Gomamon. "He seems to think that all of them are called tamers, but I believe they're called trainers, or just digidestined."  
  
Melanie comes up behind Gatomon just as Wallace explains. "Digidestined?!?" Gatomon and Melanie say in unison.  
  
"Yes, why the surprised look?" Wallace says.  
  
Melanie looks to Darius, a look of bewilderment is on her face. "We aren't the only ones here. Another one just found us."  
  
Wallace sets down Gomamon and heads over to them. "You're digidestined, too?" he asks Melanie and Darius.  
  
Melanie nods. "We just got here this afternoon." she replies, her digivice is hooked on one of the belt loops on her shorts. "Or so Gatomon and Renamon say."  
  
"We arrived here today, at least." Darius says, his digivice in a pocket. "My name is Darius, good to meet you."  
  
"It's nice to meet you too, and who are you?" Wallace asks Melanie.  
  
"Melanie." she replies as Gatomon jumps onto her shoulder. "And this is Gatomon." she adds.  
  
"And this is Renamon." Darius says, introducing her.  
  
"Cool." Wallace says, looking from Gatomon and Melanie, to Renamon. "This is Gomamon."  
  
"Hey." Gomamon says, waving a fin thing.  
  
Melanie nods. But says nothing, she seems to be at a loss for words.  
  
"Why so quiet?" Darius asks Melanie. "Is it because you're face to face with the digimon that scared you half to death?"  
  
She turns and sticks her tongue out at him. "I was somewhat scared, but nervous as well. I only saw the bushes move. What was I supposed to think Darius? I mean come on. Too much has happened today so when the bushes move unexpectedly at night, I'm gonna freak a little."  
  
"Well, I suppose your right." Darius says to Melanie.  
  
Gomamon laughs a little bit. "You were scared by me? I must be really scary then if you're scared by little me moving through the bushes!" he says as he lets out a puny-sounding roar.  
  
Melanie laughs a little and just looks at Darius for a moment. Then she turns to Wallace. "Why are you two roaming around at night?"  
  
"Well, we were about to settle down for the night, until there was a signal on my digivice, we thought we would investigate." Wallace responds while looking at Melanie.  
  
"Signal? Oh yea. Gatomon said something about that. I wasn't paying much attention to my digivice though." she replies. "I've had a lot on my mind." she adds while looking away.  
  
"Oh!" Wallace says, as if suddenly remembering something. "I found something while we were traveling, we arrived here before noon your time, but we found something, it appears of no use to me though."  
  
"You alright, Mel?" Darius asks.  
  
"I'm fine." she replies softly.  
  
"It doesn't seem like it..." Darius responds.  
  
"It never does." she replies, giving him a small smile. "Hope that'll help convince him a little." she thinks.  
  
"But..." Darius begins, but then decides to drop the subject.  
  
Melanie doesn't know what to say or how to respond so she stays quiet.  
  
--Meanwhile--  
  
"What is it?" Gatomon asks, referring to Wallace's statement.  
  
Wallace sets down Gomamon and reaches inside one of his pockets, pulling out what appears to be a chip with a crest on it inside of some sort of container that has a strap that would go around one's neck, he shows it to Gatomon.  
  
"It's a crest." Gatomon mutters as she jumps down from Melanie's shoulder and goes to Wallace.  
  
"A crest?" Wallace asks, bending over and handing it to Gatomon.  
  
"Yea a crest." Gatomon repeats as she takes it from Wallace. "It helps digimon evolve further." she explains.  
  
--Meanwhile--  
  
Darius turns and heads towards the river, sitting down again.  
  
Melanie follows Darius. "I'm sorry Darius."  
  
"Sorry? For what?" Darius asks, putting one hand in the water. "You have nothing to be sorry for."  
  
"Sorry for not talking to you. I just...have to think about things before I can talk to anyone about what's on my mind." Melanie explains  
  
"It's alright, I understand." Darius says with a sigh, then stands up and walks off.  
  
"Darius!" Melanie calls after him.  
  
Darius ignores her and keeps walking, completely lost in thought.  
  
Melanie sighs and sits on the ground.  
  
Darius keeps walking, then sits down on the ground after a little while, thinking about home and such but mostly Melanie.  
  
--Meanwhile--  
  
"I wonder how many of these crests there are?" Wallace asks, thinking.  
  
"Once for each digidestined." Gatomon explains.  
  
"What crest is that one?" Wallace asks.  
  
"The crest of light." Gatomon replies. "We'll have to put it up to the digivices to see who it belongs to."  
  
"I see, interesting." Wallace says. Gatomon nods. "I wonder who it belongs to?" Wallace asks. "Not me."  
  
"Let's see if it belongs to either one of these two." Gatomon suggests.  
  
"Alright, let's." Wallace responds : Gatomon turns, thinking Darius and Melanie are still behind her. When she sees that they aren't she sighs. "Not again." she mutters. But she spots them both and relaxes a little. At least she knew where they were. "Something's wrong." she mutters. "Can you talk to Mel while I go and see Darius?" she asks Wallace.  
  
"Sure." Wallace replies. Gatomon walks past the now sleeping Renamon and over to Darius.  
  
Melanie turns back to the river and lets her mind wander where it may, which wasn't far from the thought of Darius.  
  
Wallace walks over to Melanie. "Are you alright?" he asks nicely. "You seem sad."  
  
"I'm alright." she murmurs.  
  
"You don't sound like it." Wallace responds.  
  
--Meanwhile--  
  
Gatomon walks past Renamon and over to Darius. "Hey. You ok?" she asks first.  
  
Darius looks over to Gatomon. "Yes..." he replies, forcing a smile.  
  
"I don't believe you." she states.  
  
"Yeah, I know....." Darius responds.  
  
--Meanwhile--  
  
Melanie sighs and shakes her head a little. "You sound like Darius." she replies.  
  
Wallace chuckles a little. "I do?" he asks.  
  
"Yea. He always says that to me." she replies.  
  
"Well, maybe he was always right when he said that you didn't sound alright." Wallace responds.  
  
"Maybe." she replies.  
  
"I think he was." Wallace says.  
  
Melanie looks at Wallace. "So, I'm not a good liar. Not my fault."  
  
"You should really talk about anything that's troubling you....." Wallace says.  
  
Melanie sighs a little and looks away. "There is something no one seems to get..." she mutters.  
  
--Meanwhile--  
  
"So, what's wrong Darius?" Gatomon asks.  
  
"I was just thinking......." Darius responds.  
  
"What about?" Gatomon asks.  
  
"About Melanie....." Darius says.  
  
"Melanie..what about her?" she asks.  
  
"I'm concerned," he responds  
  
"Concerned? Why?" Gatomon asks.  
  
"She seems so.......unhappy.....and she wont tell me why." Darius responds  
  
--Meanwhile--  
  
"Something no one seems to get? What's that?" Wallace asks, walking to the side Melanie is facing.  
  
"Darius is the one person I'm closest to. If I needed to talk, he's the first person I'd go to." she begins. "But before I talk to anyone, including him, about anything, I have to get it straight in my head first. And that requires thinking about it. So, there isn't anything wrong, it's just that I have something to think about." she explains.  
  
"Oh.....well, promise you'll talk to him about whatever it is when you get your thoughts straight, he seems concerned." Wallace responds.  
  
Melanie nods but makes no other response.  
  
"Good." Wallace says, then nods."  
  
Melanie stands and stretches, then sits again. As she looks at the water, a tear makes it way down her cheek and she wipes it away quickly.  
  
Wallace walks away a little and sits down, tired.  
  
Melanie turns to Wallace. "Get some sleep." she says softly.  
  
Wallace nods and lies down on his back, then soon falls asleep.  
  
Melanie looks over her shoulder at Darius, watches him for a moment, then turns back to the water. After a moment, she moves so that she is lying on her stomach with her knees bent and feet up and puts her hand in the water.  
  
--Meanwhile--  
  
"Maybe she just isn't ready to talk about it." Gatomon replies.  
  
"Yes, but she's just so unhappy it seems, I can't stand it." Darius responds  
  
"I think that when Melanie is ready to talk, she'll come to you Darius. Just be there for her and try not to push." Gatomon offers.  
  
"Alright, I'll take your advice." Darius says. "I was also thinking about something else."  
  
"What's that Darius?" Gatomon asks.  
  
"Home..." he responds.  
  
"Miss it?" she asks.  
  
"Kinda yeah....." Darius responds.  
  
"I understand that." Gatomon replies. "But I have an off-topic question."  
  
"Yes?".  
  
"Could you hold your digivice up to this crest? I wanna see if it belongs to you or Melanie or not. Wallace says it doesn't belong to him." she asks.  
  
Darius reaches into his pocket and pulls out his digivice. "You mean that's a crest?" he asks, looking at the crest.  
  
"Yea." she responds. "I just want to see if it belongs to anyone here or if it belongs to someone else."  
  
Darius nods and holds up the digivice to the crest, but there is no reaction.  
  
"Hm, guess not." she says. "I wonder if it belongs to Melanie." she adds while looking over her shoulder to her. She then turns back to Darius. "I do have a few more questions though. If you don't mind."  
  
"Feel free to ask." Darius responds.  
  
"Well, first question. You kinda miss your home. Kinda? How so?"  
  
"Well, I miss the food, beverages, medicine, and some people, but I like it more here." Darius responds. "It's much nicer here."  
  
Gatomon smiles. "It is nice here. Second question. How long have you and Melanie actually known each other?"  
  
"Quite a while....." Darius responds.  
  
"I take it you two are really close?"  
  
"Yeah, I suppose, why do you ask?"  
  
"Just wondering." she replies.  
  
"Hmmmm....."  
  
She smiles. "I am. And I have one more question."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You wanna come with me to ask her about the crest?"  
  
"Sure." Darius says, standing up.  
  
"Cool." Gatomon replies while turning to go to Melanie.  
  
"Gatomon?" Darius asks.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Thanks, I feel better now."  
  
She turns back to him. "No problem." she replies with a smile. "Anytime." she adds while walking to Melanie.  
  
Melanie's thoughts have gone wild and she has crossed her arms and now has her chin resting on them. A few really depressing thoughts have surfaced and she's cried a little without realizing it. She has her feet in the air and is swinging them back and forth.  
  
Darius follows Gatomon. "Are you alright Mel?" he asks once he reaches her.  
  
Melanie doesn't answer at first but once the question registers, she turns her head and wipes at her eyes, since she noticed the wetness from her tears. "Just thinking Darius. Just thinking." she murmurs.  
  
Gatomon looks over and sees that Wallace has fallen asleep, and Gomamon is curled up next to him and is sleeping also.  
  
Darius stays silent, taking Gatomon's advice and not pushing. "Alright, tell me when you want to."  
  
"I'll talk when I'm ready." she replies. "Thanks." she adds as she stands to face him.  
  
Gatomon looks at the two and then looks at the crest. She notices that Melanie's digivice is on her belt loop and wonders if she should just hold the crest up to it.  
  
"By the way..." Darius begins. "Gatomon wanted to test your digivice to see if it would react to a crest."  
  
"A crest?" Melanie asks. "We have a crest already?"  
  
"Wallace found it." Gatomon explains. "It's the crest of light." she adds holding it up to Melanie's digivice.  
  
"Well? Did it react?" Darius asks. Before Gatomon gets a chance to reply, a bright light resonates from the crest and digivice. "I believe that's a yes....." Darius says.  
  
"I guess so." Melanie replies as the light grows brighter. Renamon wakes up because of the brightness.  
  
"Kill the lights, or is it morning already?" Renamon mutters while rolling over.  
  
"Congratulations, you are the proud owner of a crest." Darius says.  
  
The light dies down and Gatomon jumps onto Melanie's shoulder and puts the necklace around her neck. "The crest of light belongs to me?" Melanie asks as she holds the crest and looks at it.  
  
"Congrats." Darius says again.  
  
Melanie lets go of the crest and looks at him, and smiles a little. "Thanks." she replies.  
  
"Wow, I can digivolve past Angewoman." Gatomon muses. "But that's for later. I'm going to bed." she adds while getting off Melanie's shoulder and finding a spot to sleep.  
  
"I'm going to bed too." he says, finding a spot near Renamon to sleep. "You should sleep too, Melanie."  
  
"I should." she answers sitting next to Gatomon. "But that doesn't mean I will." she mutters after she lies down and Gatomon get comfortable next to her, Darius falls asleep quickly.:  
  
Melanie watches him for a while as he sleeps, and soon falls to sleep herself. A dream-filled sleep, to be specific.  
===============================================================================

Kitsune incarnate: And so ends another chapter of Digimon: The Digidestined of 2004. Hope you liked it, and I'm hoping to keep good to my promise. Again, sorry if it was boring, but blame me for that. And I tried to follow your advice as good as possible Aerol Somtaaw, sorry if I didn't.  
  
**On the next episode of Digimon: The Digidestined of 2004**  
  
Darius: What an odd dream Melanie had, it scared her to death! But is it really a dream, or a foreshadowing of what is yet to come? Also, we run into trouble not once, but twice! And we finally reach Primary Village, where something else happens. And then other stuff happens and....well....a lot of stuff happens! Read the next chapter, _Chapter 3: Romance is in the Air, Fighting is Here and There_, to find out! 


	3. Romance is in the Air, Fighting is Here ...

Kitsune incarnate: Hey Digimon fans! Another chapter of Digimon: The Digidestined of 2004 is up! But first, before we begin, let's take some time to reply to some reviews.....  
  
To Kamaitachi: Thanks! Glad ya' like it!  
  
To Neko Yugi's Hikari: You wanted longer chapters? Wait til' you read this one! Thanks for your continuing reviews, keep R&Rin'!  
  
To Enigma of Despair: Glad you think it's great, and, unfortunately, can't stop present tense. Gotta keep present tense.  
  
To PotionsPet: Glad you like it and glad you think it's cool how I described the "screensaver."  
  
Well Mystic Child Melody, what do you think? Our story is getting popular! 7 total reviews....it may not seem like much but it's still great! I want to thank all of the reviewers out there for reviewing and all of the readers for reading even if you didn't review. Well, anyway, since everyone is asleep I'll do the disclaimer...  
  
Neither I nor Mystic Child Melody own any copyrighted products or digimon or named locations. However we do own the plot, original characters, and just about everything else not copyrighted by a company!  
  
Also, I would like to say something. Some digimon in this fic have the ability to fly even if they couldn't before, this is done for plot and stuff, so they can fly because it is written as so.  
  
Now, without further interruption, may the fanfic begin!  
================================================================================  
_-Chapter 4: Romance is in the air, Fighting is Here and There_-

Soon after Melanie falls asleep, her dreams begin. A few dealt with her lost family and others dealt with her childhood. The longest and last occurred here in the digital world. As the dream went on, Melanie tossed and turned in her sleep. She even talked a little. It was a little late in the morning and Mel is the first to wake. "NO! Darius!" She screamed as she woke with a jolt.  
  
Darius, sleeping back to back against Renamon, awoke quickly and rolled over a little. "What was the screaming about?" he asks.  
  
Melanie's breathing is uneven and she looks around and finally recognizes where she is at. Once she realizes this and sees Darius is still here, she settles down a little and puts her head in her hands. "Oh man, oh man, oh man." she mutters under her breath.  
  
Darius crawls over to where Melanie is. "Are you alright?" he asks.  
  
Melanie looks up and reaches out to him. Touching his shoulder and coming closer to him, she makes sure he is really there. "You're here. You're still here." she says finally and she embraces him in a hug. "You're really here."  
  
Darius hugs back. "Of coarse I'm here, what happened? Are you alright?" He asks. 'No, of coarse she's not alright, if she was she wouldn't be acting like this.' he thinks. "What did you dream of?"  
  
Melanie, unable to reply at first, begins to cry softly. "I thought I had lost you." she replies at last, her voice so soft it was barely audible.  
  
Darius hugs Melanie close. "It's alright, I'm here, why did you think you lost me?" he asks softly.  
  
Melanie relaxes against him and lays her head on his shoulder, but she holds onto him, almost as if she'd never let him go. "In my dream..." she murmurs as she begins to cry harder.  
  
"In your dream?" he asks, trying to comfort her. "How did you lose me in your dream? Did something happen?" he asks, wiping a few tears from Melanie's face.  
  
"It was here in the digital world, and we were fighting about something." she begins. "We were yelling and everything. Then something attacked and the digimon digivolved...."  
  
"And then?" he asks.  
  
She takes a breath. "As they fought, we were behind some trees. And I started to apologize..." she replies, and then begins to shake a little. "You...you told me to go away and leave you alone. Never talk to you or anything. And that as of that point, we were enemies and would never talk again. Said, that as of then, we weren't part of each others lives and that everything in the past would be forgotten..." she continued.  
  
"I would never say that." Darius says.  
  
"Then that thing that attacked....it fired at us." she continued, and began to cry even more.  
  
"And we got hit? Or just me?" Darius asks, hugging her tightly.  
  
Melanie shudders but manages to continue. "The force of it sent us into the air and we landed several feet away. When I was finally able to get up and go to you...You....you were...." she says, faltering at the end and getting as close to him as she could, the tears falling ceaselessly and uncontrollably.  
  
"It's alright...it's alright...it was just a bad dream, I'm alive, see?" Darius says. "I'm totally, completely one-hundred percent fine. All here, flesh and bones and everything. Even if I did die, and what Renamon said was true and a similar thing happens to humans, you wouldn't really lose me, we'd just be....away from each other.....for a little while until you reach Primary Village." he continues. "But I doubt I'll die here, and you won't lose me, ever."  
  
Melanie manages to smile a little, but it quickly dissolves and she continues to hold onto him. "I can't lose you Darius." she murmurs as she starts to shake a little. "I can't."  
  
"You won't, I promise."  
  
Melanie's crying slowly stops and she manages to get her breathing on track. She wipes her eyes a little, then buries her head in his shoulder, but says nothing.  
  
"You'd never lose me unless it was because of me protecting you from harm, I promise." he says, continuing to hug tightly.  
  
Melanie hugs back and snuggles closer but still remains quiet. Meanwhile, Gatomon begins to wake from her sleep.  
  
"Are you feeling better now?" Darius asks Melanie.  
  
"A little." comes the muffled response.  
  
"That's good, now it was all a dream, alright? Nothing bad happened, nothing bad will happen, okay?"  
  
She nods a little considering she is a little hesitant. No one knew what the future held, they could be attacked and bad things can happen. But the one thing Melanie is absolutely sure of, is that she can't lose Darius. She couldn't.  
  
"And once this is all over, we can go back to our world and I'll make some food." Darius says, trying to cheer up Melanie, hoping the future would turn out that way.  
  
Melanie looks up at him, her emerald eyes sad and frightened, and her cheeks streaked from tears.  
  
Darius smiles a warm smile. "Even though I could burn water, I could try to make us your favorite food. I'm sure that's the way things will turn out in the end, and you won't lose me between now and when this is all over."  
  
She manages a weak smile, but she shakes her head. "I can ever lose you Darius."  
  
"You won't, ever, never ever never ever, not until we grow old, then maybe we can return here one last time."  
  
She smiles then and rests her head on his shoulder again. 'I can't then either, Darius.' she thinks  
  
"And when we die here after we get old, if Renamon is right, we could maybe be reborn as digimon, hmmmm? We could be together forever."  
  
She smiles. "Wouldn't bother me any." she replies.  
  
"Same here." he says.  
  
Melanie looks up at him again and just watches for a few moments.  
  
"I wonder if anyone else heard this." he says, thinking for a moment.  
  
She shrugs. "Dunno." she replies as Gatomon wakes up and looks around.  
  
"So, I wonder what this Primary Village looks like?" he asks.  
  
"Digimon town full of digimon eggs." Melanie offered, laying her head on his shoulder again, and still not releasing her hold.  
  
"Heh, yeah." he says. "What is your favorite food anyway?"  
  
She laughs. "Don't have one." she replies.  
  
"Well then I'll make you an extra crispy plate of everything."  
  
She laughs again. "What if I don't like extra crispy?"  
  
"You'd have no choice, with my cooking skills extra crispy is all I can make."  
  
She looks up at him, her smile never fading. "Guess I'll have to give ya some lessons huh?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Gatomon arches an eyebrow at the two and then curls up and goes back to sleep.  
  
"Looks like we're the only ones up, and may be for a while. Unless you wanted to go back to sleep?" Melanie says.  
  
"Maybe we should wake everyone up so we can continue on." Darius suggests.  
  
"And if they're grumpy?"  
  
"Too bad?"  
  
She laughs a little. "Then I get to blame you." she replies with a smile, her eyes sparkling.  
  
"Alright, I'll take all of the blame for their grumpiness if we wake then up."  
  
"Mmm..." she replies. "I'll think about letting all of the blame go to you."  
  
"Alright." he says as he moves to where Gatomon is curled up and taps her head lightly.  
  
Gatomon stirs but doesn't wake.  
  
Darius scratches behind one of Gatomon's ears. "Wakey wakey." he says.  
  
Gatomon leans into the scratch and soon wakes and stretches. "I'm up." she murmurs sleepily.  
  
"Good kitty." Darius says jokingly.  
  
Gatomon sticks out her tongue and stretches again.  
  
--Meanwhile--  
  
Melanie goes over to Wallace and Gomamon and shakes them gently.  
  
Wallace stirs a little, Gomamon begins muttering. "Not now.....five more minutes....."  
  
Melanie shakes them a little more. "Wake up guys. You're gonna miss breakfast." she says in a gentle voice.  
  
"Mmmmmmm breakfast?" Gomamon, says, moving more. "Alright.....I'm up then....."  
  
Wallace yawns loudly and slowly sits up, rubbing his eyes. "I'm hungry....."  
  
Melanie turns to Renamon then to Darius. "You can wake her up." she says.  
  
Darius nods and crawls over to Renamon, shaking her slightly.  
  
"Not now...too tired..." she murmurs, Darius shakes her more, harder this time, finally awakening her. "Alright, alright." she says, then yawns. "I'm awake."  
  
"Now everyone is finally awake." Melanie says then turns to Wallace and holds out her hand. "Want some help up?"  
  
Wallace shakes his head and slowly stands up. Renamon and Darius stand up too.  
  
Melanie shrugs. "Kay guys, we still have some food from last night. Go ahead and get something to eat. We'll wanna get moving soon." she announces. "Oh, and Gatomon. We need to check something out when you are ready." she adds. Gatomon, who is already snacking, nods.  
  
Wallace and Gomamon begin to devour the food while Renamon eats food slowly and Darius eats a little food.  
  
Melanie can't help but laugh at Wallace and Gomamon. "Well, someone has an appetite." she comments. By the time the food is gone, Wallace and Gomamon had eaten most of it, causing Melanie to shake her head. "Good thing I don't eat breakfast." she says with a smile. "Looks like we're gonna have to gather a lot of food to feed just the two of them."  
  
Wallace and Gomamon just smile wide. "Thanks for the food." Wallace says.  
  
Melanie shakes her head. "Thank Gatomon and Renamon. They got it." she replies, then smiles. "Then got scared."  
  
"Thank you Gatomon and Renamon." Wallace and Gomamon say in unison.  
  
"Did not get scared." Renamon says.  
  
"Did too." Melanie replies, still smiling. "Didn't they Darius?"  
  
"Very, but it was funny." Darius responds. "I wish I had a video camera....."  
  
Melanie laughs and Gatomon sticks out her tongue again. "Oh, Gatomon." Melanie says, remembering something. "You ready? You and I need to check something out before we leave for Primary Village."  
  
Gatomon nods and goes over to Melanie then jumps onto her shoulder.  
  
"What are you going to check out?" Darius asks.  
  
"I saw something else across the river earlier when I first woke up." she explains while turning and heading to the river. "Then I forgot about it when we started talking. Until a few minutes ago that is." she finishes.  
  
"What did you see?"  
  
"Dunno. That's why we're going over there. But I need to see if there are stones to use." she replied while walking to the river bank.  
  
"I'll be a few minutes Mel." Gatomon said.  
  
"Alright. Come on over when your ready." she replies.  
  
Darius stands and walks over to Melanie. "What did you think you saw?"  
  
She shakes her head a little. "Hard to say. But I know I saw something."  
  
"Are you going to throw rocks at what you saw or something?"  
  
She laughs slightly. "No, why?"  
  
"Stones? For crossing then?"  
  
She nods. "Yea. Oh! And there's some that make a path across." she replies while looking up the river a ways.  
  
"Can I come too?"  
  
She looks at him. "That would leave Wallace by himself."  
  
"No, Renamon and Gomamon would be there."  
  
"You think Renamon would stay there while you went across?"  
  
"Yeah, maybe."  
  
She arches an eyebrow. "Alright with me. It may give us a little time to talk." she replies.  
  
"Alright."  
  
Melanie nods and smiles a little. "Let her know what you're doing then."  
  
Darius walks over to Renamon and talks to her about where he's going and that she should stay here with Wallace and Gomamon, they argue a little back and forth silently, but soon Renamon reluctantly nods.  
  
Melanie looks over and saw Renamon's reluctant nod. She knew that Renamon wouldn't want to stay while Darius went, but obviously she has some trust with them. Gatomon was still scurrying about doing this, that, and the other, so Melanie went down the bank and closer to the water.  
  
Darius turns and heads towards Melanie. "How's the rock bridge?" he asks.  
  
"Seems to be alright. Might be a little slippery though."  
  
"Alright, is it crossable?"  
  
She nods a little. "Yea. Looks it anyways."  
  
"Well, I'm ready to cross."  
  
"I am too. But Gatomon is still running around."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Dunno. Guess she wants to take care of a few things."  
  
"Maybe she's making sure that she'll be able to cross without falling into the water."  
  
"She a cat. She shouldn't have a problem."  
  
Darius shrugs. "Just a thought."  
  
"I didn't argue." she replies, turning to him.  
  
"I know."  
  
"You can be really confusing at times." she says with a smile.  
  
"Well, that's me." he says, smiling back.  
  
She shakes her head and turns back to the water. "I do have some things I need to talk to you about though." she says, her voice softer than it was before.  
  
"What about?" he asks, moving to stand next to her.  
  
"A few different things." she replies, while moving to go closer to the rocks.  
  
Darius follows. "Like?"  
  
"Like what I said earlier."  
  
Darius falls silent and continues to follow.  
  
She sighs softly. "I thought that would be your reaction." she says softly. "Part of why I was debating on whether I should bring it up or not." she adds while stepping onto one of the rocks.  
  
"Well, we'll talk whenever you want to." he says, following.  
  
"You're part of it too. Id rather not talk if it makes you uncomfortable." she replies, moving to the next rock.  
  
"It's alright, talk."  
  
She stops but doesn't look back. After a few moments she sighs to herself and moves along without saying anything.  
  
Darius stays in the same spot for a minute before continuing. 'Was it something I said?' he thinks to himself.  
  
Sensing what he was probably thinking, Melanie speaks up. "And in case you are thinking what I think you are, it isn't anything you said or did."  
  
"...You sure?"  
  
"Yea." she replies while moving onto the river bank.  
  
"Hmmmm...." he says, then finishes crossing.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing." he responds. "Where did you see what you saw?"  
  
"Uh huh." she replies. "And right across the river from where we were sitting, I think."  
  
"Alright, lead the way then."  
  
She walks up the bank and gets into the grass. She goes to say something, but stops and stays quiet.  
  
Darius follows. "Did Gatomon already cross?"  
  
"Don't think so."  
  
"Well, she better hurry up before we leave her behind then."  
  
"She'll be fine. We might be the ones in trouble if she doesn't hurry."  
  
"Maybe we should go ahead of her, what could happen?  
  
"Run into some unwanted company."  
  
"Well, we could run away then.  
  
"And if we're caught?"  
  
"Try to fight free."  
  
She smiles a little and shrugs. "I'm convinced. Let's go then."  
  
"Alright, off to the partially unknown, then."  
  
"I wouldn't say partially. I mean, we still don't know what we are up against." she replies.  
  
"Well, at least we know where we're going.....kind of."  
  
She shrugged again and walks into the woods. 'Now how in the world do I say what is on my mind?' she thinks as she walks.  
  
Darius follows. 'I wonder what's on her mind.' he thinks.  
  
Melanie stops and looks around then continues. This side of the woods was kinda creepy.  
  
"What's up?" he asks.  
  
"Up?" she answers. Then with a smile she looks upwards. "Well, I see the sky and some clouds and some tree tops and birds." she answers.  
  
"Birds? You mean this place has regular animals?"  
  
"Look for yourself." she replies.  
  
"You sure they're regular birds and not some digimon birds or something?"  
  
"I can't say for sure. I can't look and get the details when they are that far away."  
  
Darius stops and looks upwards, saying nothing.  
  
She stops looking at the sky and turns to him. "What?"  
  
"What do you mean what?" he says, looking towards her.  
  
"I have a feeling there is more to that question than me giving a smart- mouth response."  
  
"It's nothing, I swear, I just stopped talking to look up at the sky." he says before walking again.  
  
"Alright, then what is it you want to know?"  
  
"What's on your mind."  
  
"I gave part of that answer already." she replies while looking away. "I dropped it since you got quiet."  
  
"Well, bring it back up, I'm interested in knowing, unless you don't want to."  
  
"I can try to explain myself...." she replies while moving to walk away.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Darius, you're the one person I'm closest to. The one person I feel I can trust with anything and everything." she begins while continuing to walk.  
  
Darius follows. "Uh huh?"  
  
"Along with that, you're always there for me. And always have been. I was honest when I said I can't lose you. If I did, Id lose a lot more than just a close friend." she continued.  
  
"You would? Like what?"  
  
"Id be losing the security I feel knowing that someone is there for me. Id lose the comfort that I get whenever you listen and help cheer me up for whatever reason." she explained.  
  
"I see.....I do all of that?" he asks, slowing his pace a little, thinking.  
  
"You're a better friend than you realize obviously." she answers while looking over her shoulder, but not stopping. "I went through a lot of pain before we met. And I started to think that nothing would change. That no one cared or even noticed." she went on, now talking about something she had buried deep in her heart.  
  
Darius picks up his pace. "Until?"  
  
"Until I moved and met you." she answers. "At that time, I felt that I couldn't trust you either and that you'd hurt me and do everything that everyone did before." she continued while watching the ground and crossing her arms.  
  
Darius says nothing, waiting for her to continue.  
  
"So, if you remember, I kept to myself a lot. Didn't talk to you much, didn't share anything about my past, or anything else. I was too scared."  
  
"Too scared, that I would hurt you?"  
  
"That I would be hurt again. That I would relive everything that happened before..." she answered, her eyes watered slightly, but she blinked back the tears before they could fall.  
  
"But I didn't do that?"  
  
"If you did, we wouldn't be here right now. Or I wouldn't be anyway. And we wouldn't be as close as we are...."  
  
"I'm glad we're close, and that you're here."  
  
"Me too. But there was a time, I thought that Id never trust anyone." she replies. "And lately....uh, nevermind that." she says, catching herself at the end.  
  
"And lately......what?"  
  
"Nu..nothing..." she stutters. 'Me and my big mouth.' she scolds herself.  
  
"Oh come on, tell me, you know saying 'nothing' is a lie."  
  
'I hate doing that too.' she thinks while turning to him. "I hate lieing too." she murmurs. "To you especially."  
  
"Well......what is it?" he asks stopping. "Unless you'd rather not tell me."  
  
"It's not that Id rather not tell." she replies. "I just don't know as if you really want to know. Or what'll happen after I say it...."  
  
"You don't have to worry or anything, what's the worst that could happen?"  
  
"What I'm scared of most will happen..." she murmurs so soft it's hard to hear.  
  
"What?" he asks, not really hearing.  
  
She shifts then repeats a little louder. "The worst that could happen, is the thing I'm scared of most happening."  
  
"What do you think could happen that's so bad?"  
  
"Did you not hear what I just talked about Darius?"  
  
Darius nods. "Yes, I did."  
  
"So, what did I say I was scared would happen? What I would be scared of happening again..."  
  
"Me hurting you?"  
  
"Or me losing/hurting you..." she adds. "I know you wouldn't hurt me....and I wouldn't hurt you, at least not intentionally. Not accidentally either I would hope....that doesn't mark out me losing you and living through some of that again."  
  
'Well, maybe that's why she won't tell me, she thinks I might hurt her or she'll lose or hurt me.' he thinks, then smiles a nice smile. "Well, you don't have to tell me until you're totally sure I won't hurt you or the other way around."  
  
She smiles back a little and nods. 'Lets hope that time comes soon. I don't know how much longer I can hold this in.' she thinks.  
  
Darius begins walking. "So, what is it we're looking for?"  
  
She follows. "I thought I already answered that one." she replies. "I dunno exactly. I just know I saw something."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Across from us this morning. On this side of the bank. But it could be in a different place by now."  
  
"Could you guess what it might be?"  
  
"I didn't get a really good look at it." she answers. "I had something in my eyes."  
  
"Alright." he says, picking up his pace. "Well, maybe we'll find it if we hurry up."  
  
"Or get lost." she mutters to herself as she matches his pace.  
  
"I wonder if the forest will ever end?"  
  
"Doubt it."  
  
"It has to some time, this world can't all be forest."  
  
"Says who?" she asks while looking at him from the corner of her eye.  
  
"Because if it was all forest, then the place of evil wouldn't be on a mountain, I would expect there to be deserts and plains and oceans and stuff like that."  
  
"There can be mountain ranges in the forest."  
  
"Well, I still would like to see an ocean, at least here, I've never seen an ocean before."  
  
"Not even in our world?"  
  
"Never, too many cities."  
  
She looks at him, her eyes full of shock. "You really need to get out more."  
  
"Well, maybe we can see an ocean here."  
  
"Maybe." she replies. "I can't believe you've never seen an ocean." she adds, still shocked.  
  
"Well, never in person, in some pictures and descriptions I have."  
  
"I know what we're doing once we get back to our world."  
  
"A visit to the ocean?"  
  
"A road trip so you can get out of the city and see some things."  
  
"Cool...I wonder how far we've walked..."  
  
She stops. "I have no idea."  
  
Darius stops and turns around. "You think we should head back?"  
  
"I think we may be in trouble if the others find us."  
  
"Well, we can't stay out here alone..."  
  
"I wasn't suggesting it." she replies. "Let's get back there. We'll be in enough trouble as it is." she adds while turning. 'Who knows what they're thinking as it is.' she thinks.  
  
"As long as we know that where we're going is where we came from."  
  
"Well, I think we just walked in a straight line. So if we don't make any turns, we should be alright. Have to get to the river sometime."  
  
"Alright, let's hurry back incase they left without us."  
  
She laughs a little. "Right. Like Renamon and Gatomon would allow that. Or Wallace and Gomamon for that matter."  
  
Darius remains silent and begins walking, but then speaks up after a minute or so. "Maybe, you never know, although I doubt it."  
  
"Can you do me a favor though?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Don't get all depressed and everything. Please?"  
  
"Why would I do that?"  
  
"You usually do when you aren't talking."  
  
"Oh, alright, I'll try not to."  
  
"Hm, maybe I'm overthinking it." she mutters. "Nevermind then. My brain is working overtime again." she says while walking ahead of him a little.  
  
Darius walks a little slower and sighs, pretending to be depressed and everything.  
  
She stops and turns. "Darius." she says while smacking him on the arm. "Don't you start." she adds, smiling a little.  
  
Darius laughs a little. "Thought I'd try and fool you."  
  
She sticks her tongue out at him. "Didn't work this time."  
  
"Darn..." he says.  
  
She laughs a little and speeds up. "Let's get going."  
  
"Alright, first there wins." he says as he begins jogging.  
  
"Your on." she answers, picking up her pace.  
  
Darius begins running.  
  
Melanie runs along with him, but then stops suddenly. "Hey Darius."  
  
Darius stops a little after Melanie does. "What?"  
  
"I see another digimon."  
  
"Another digimon?" he asks, turning to look at her.  
  
"Mm hmm." she replies. "Up there." she adds pointing into the air. "It's some kind of bird."  
  
"You're just trying to distract me, aren't you?" he asks, looking up.  
  
"I'm not joking." she replies. "Its right there." she adds as the bird circles just above them.  
  
"Huh.....what is it? Bird or digimon?"  
  
"Cant tell. Just know it's a bird of some sort."  
  
"I wonder if it's friendly?"  
  
She squints her eyes a little and the bird heads towards them. "Uh, I don't think so." she answers, backing up a little.  
  
Darius backs up too. "Should we run now?"  
  
"That might be an idea." she replies while turning.  
  
"Alright, on the count of three we run toward where we were running?"  
  
"Back across the river."  
  
"One..."  
  
She backs up another step as the bird comes closer. "Two.."  
  
"Three!" he shouts as he turns and begins running in the direction he was before.  
  
Melanie turns and follow, but she has a feeling that they won't get far. And as the two run, the bird comes close to the ground and closer to them.  
  
Darius hopes they make it as he runs, trying not to trip or anything.  
  
Melanie follows but soon sees the shadow of the giant bird. "Darius, we aren't gonna get any farther!" she calls  
  
"We have to try!" he says, turning his head, but then trips and falls to the ground, not taking much damage.  
  
Melanie stops when she catches up to him. "You ok?!?" she asks. But before he can answer, the bird is there and picks the two up then goes into the air again.  
  
"What's the big idea?"  
  
"Put us down, you dumb bird!" Melanie says, but the bird only flies higher. "Well, they'll see us now. Huh?" Melanie says while looking over at Darius.  
  
"Maybe we can stab it or something, or shout to them for help."  
  
"We have nothing to stab it with." she replies. "Hey! There they are."  
  
Darius looks down, then begins to shout, "Hey Renamon!!! Up here!!!" he shouts loudly.  
  
Renamon looks up at the voice. "Who...?"  
  
"Gatomon!" Melanie yells.  
  
Gatomon looks up at the voice and takes a moment to realize who they are.  
  
"Is that them?" Renamon asks.  
  
"Yea. It's Melanie and Darius. But where did that evil Birdramon come from?"  
  
"Who knows, but I knew it was a bad idea to let them go off alone."  
  
"I was going to go with Melanie. But I wanted to check a few things. And I didn't know Darius was going. Why didn't they wait?"  
  
"They probably thought everything would be alright, and maybe wanted some alone time."  
  
"They have some things to talk about. Or had."  
  
"We should save them."  
  
"That would be an idea, before that bird takes them to who knows where." Gatomon agrees while running then digivolving to Angewoman.  
  
Renamon digivolves into Taomon.  
  
"Hey! What about us!" Gomamon shouts to them.  
  
"If you really want to join in Gomamon, feel free to." Angewoman replies while going to the air.  
  
"I'll carry you." Taomon says as she picks up Wallace who is carrying Gomamon, then takes off into the air.  
  
Angewoman follows the bird and soon gets in front of it.  
  
"Wow, that's Gatomon when she's digivolved." Melanie says softly.  
  
Taomon gets close, but not too close so she keeps Wallace and Gomamon out of danger.  
  
"That's Renamon when she digivolves? Cool....." Darius says , looking at Taomon which is barely within his vision.  
  
Melanie smiles and is then jerked a little as the bird comes to a sudden stop.  
  
"Watch it!" Darius shouts to the bird.  
  
"Out of my way Taomon and Angewoman." the bird says as she moves to go around the digimon.  
  
"Don't think that's going to happen." Angewoman replies.  
  
"Not a chance." Taomon says.  
  
"Yeah, not a chance birdbrain!" Gomamon shouts.  
  
"Stay out of this." Birdramon says, looking at Gomamon but saying it to all of them.  
  
"Put us down!" Melanie yells while trying to move somehow.  
  
Darius tries to move too. "Yeah! Now!"  
  
Birdramon tightens her grip on the two a little. "Cant do that." she says. "Now you all move it!" she adds turning to the others.  
  
"Why can't you? You planning on taking us somewhere?" Darius asks. 'Well duh, Mr. obvious..." he thinks.  
  
"You're dreaming now, no way!" Taomon shouts  
  
"Have to." she says in answer to Darius' question. "Then I'll move passed you." Birdramon replies to Taomon while moving to fly above them.  
  
"You're not taking us anywhere, they'll save us!" Darius shouts to the Birdramon.  
  
"Really?" she asks, almost mockingly. Then she stops. "I need that one too." she says to herself but loud enough for Taomon while taking notice of Wallace.  
  
"You aren't getting him!" Taomon shouts, "Over my dead body will you be taking any of them!"  
  
"Watch me." Birdramon replies while moving fast and knocking into Taomon, causing her to drop Wallace and Gomamon. Birdramon dives and catches Wallace with the same claw she has Darius in. She watches Gomamon and wanted to catch him, but she knew she couldn't.  
  
Taomon grunts, stunned for a moment, but then dives to get Gomamon. "Save them, Angewoman!" she shouts as she dives.  
  
"I'm on it!" Angewoman shouts back while moving to Birdramon.  
  
"Don't try it, Angewoman. I don't want to hurt any of you, but I will if I have to." Birdramon says while moving past her and knocking into her.  
  
Taomon catches Gomamon and flies back up. "We're going to get them back whether you hurt us or not."  
  
"I can't let you pass with them Birdramon." Angewoman replies.  
  
"Then I'll put their lives on the line." Birdramon replies while catching sight of Taomon coming back.  
  
"Put us down!" Melanie shouts again. After getting back, Taomon stays in one place.  
  
"Yeah! Why do you want us anyway? What did we do?" Darius asks.  
  
"Maybe it's because we're digidestined." Wallace whispers to Darius.  
  
"That's exactly right." Birdramon replies. "And I'm going with them." she adds. "Now let me pass."  
  
Melanie shakes her head and her crest comes from behind her shirt, but she takes no notice.  
  
"We're not letting you pass! Get that through your head!" Taomon shouts.  
  
Birdramon sighs. "I will pass, with them, whether you like it or not." she replies just before using Meteor Wing.  
  
"I don't think so." Taomon says, preparing to attack with Thousand Spells.  
  
"You really going to attack me, Taomon?" Birdramon asks. "You'll hit them as well."  
  
Taomon continues to prepare, hoping to distract Birdramon so Angewoman can strike from above or something. "I believe I'll take my chances, maybe I won't hit them after all." Angewoman soon gets the idea and moves around her.  
  
"I wouldn't bet on it." Birdramon replies.  
  
"You dumb bird!" Melanie shouts.  
  
The energy for the attack can be seen from Taomon. "If I hit them, what does it matter? They won't get the full force of the attack if I aim right, and you'll drop them from the pain before they can take any major damage at all."  
  
"You underestimate me Taomon." Birdramon replies.  
  
Taomon gets Gomamon to her shoulder. "Do I?"  
  
"Wait a second!" Melanie shouts. "If you need us, then you can afford us to be hurt just like they don't want us hurt." she adds.  
  
Angewoman comes up behind Birdramon and prepares to use Heaven's Charm.  
  
"Y..." Birdramon begins but ends up jolting forward with a yell as Angewoman's attack hits her mark. Because of the shock of it, as well as some pain, she drops the digidestined. Darius and Wallace were released a little before Melanie, so Birdramon grabs her before she is close enough to Taomon while the other two run into Taomon.  
  
The energy fades from Taomon's prepared attack and she falls back some, finally she stops falling and holds the two. "You guys are heavy..." she says.  
  
"What about Melanie?" Darius asks.  
  
"Get them on the ground and somewhere safe, Taomon. I'll work on getting Melanie." Angewoman says. "When you fell they'll be alright you can come back if you want." Taomon nods and flies downwards, looking for a safe place.  
  
"Let go of me!" Melanie yells.  
  
"You better save her!" Darius shouts at Angewoman.  
  
"I will." she shouts back.  
  
"Keep them safe!" Melanie shouts to Taomon.  
  
"I will!" Taomon shouts back.  
  
"Better." Melanie mutters. "Any ideas of getting her to let me go?" she shouts to Angewoman, still unaware of the crest around her neck.  
  
"No way to distract her now...I'll just have to fire and watch where I'm aiming." Angewoman replies.  
  
Taomon lands in a clearing in the below forest, where she sets Wallace, Gomamon and Darius down. "You should be safe here, I believe."  
  
"Put me down." Melanie repeats even though she knows it's pointless.  
  
Angewoman prepares to use Celestial Arrow, so as to avoid hitting Melanie, while she's doing that, Taomon takes back up to the air.  
  
Birdramon rolls her eyes and moves to go around Angewoman. She was thinking about trying to get to the other digidestined but knew that she wouldn't get close to them, so she decided that one was better than none.  
  
Angewoman follows her path and releases the arrow, but, unfortunately, Birdramon is too quick and dodges easily.  
  
"Angewoman, can I help?" Taomon asks.  
  
"Sure. Maybe we can figure out how to hit her and cause little damage to Melanie." she replies. "I'm hesitant to use Heavens Charm because of the force behind it. But she is too fast for my Celestial Arrow..."  
  
"I don't think she would fall for the same distraction trick."  
  
Angewoman shakes her head. "No, she'll catch on to it. But at least it helped get two of the three back..."  
  
"Better than none."  
  
"My thoughts exactly." she replies. "So, what can we do? She's not taking her anywhere."  
  
"What if we let her go and hit her from behind?"  
  
"That might work, but she'll be closer to Melanie. So, if she drops her, she'll be able to get her back like before."  
  
"Hmmmm........I don't know then......maybe if we try to attack we'll have good luck."  
  
"Let's hope." Angewoman replies. "Wait, she has the crest..."  
  
"The crest? Good, maybe she can use it. Activate the power, I mean."  
  
"How?" she asks.  
  
"I don't know, maybe it'll activate itself."  
  
"I'll talk to Melanie then." she responds. "Mel!" she calls.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You have the crest. Maybe I can digivolve again or something!" she yells.  
  
"I think it should work, ask her if the crest is doing anything funny." Taomon suggests.  
  
"The crest?" Melanie murmurs. She takes a hold of it and then yells back. "It's glowing...like it did when you put it next to my digivice!"  
  
"It must be activating or something." Taomon says.  
  
"So, I can digivolve?" Angewoman asks. "That's gonna take getting used to. I've never been past Angewoman..."  
  
"Well, you better get used to it, you might more often now."  
  
"I guess." she replies while moving closer to Birdramon and Melanie. When she gets close enough, the crest glows brighter and Angewoman digivolves to Nefertimon.  
  
"Wow. She just digivolved again." Melanie murmurs.  
  
"Interesting, that's your final form?" Taomon asks.  
  
"I assume so..." she replies. "I dunno anything that'll let us digivolve past this." she adds. "Well, let's give this a try, hm?"  
  
"The oversized bird doesn't stand a chance now!" Taomon shouts.  
  
Moving up, Nefertimon attacks with Rosetta Stone. Birdramon counter attacks and as the two make contact, a boom is heard and a light flashes. Catching sight of Melanie, Nefertimon dives and catches her. "You alright?" she asks.  
  
"I'm fine." Melanie replies while lying down in the crease where Nefertimon's wing and body connect.  
  
Once the light vanishes, Birdramon is vanishing. "I'm sorry to have caused a problem. I wouldn't have done it, but he made me...Good....luck..." she manages before vanishing completely.  
  
'He, who is he?' Taomon thinks while flying over to Nefertimon. "Are you alright? How is Melanie?" she asks.  
  
"I'm fine." Nefertimon replies. "And I wish I knew who the he was. But we'll find out sooner or later."  
  
"I'm alright too." Melanie replies without moving.  
  
"Darius and the others are alright, if you're wondering." Taomon says to Melanie.  
  
"I was wondering about them." she replies. "Where are they?"  
  
"Right below us, they're in a safe place, that clearing there." Taomon says, while pointing to the clearing.  
  
Melanie sits up and looks where Taomon is pointing. "We better get moving." she says.  
  
Taomon nods and heads back to the clearing. Nefertimon follows and lands softly, but she doesn't de-digivolve, much to her surprise. And Melanie doesn't make a move to get down.  
  
"You must have lots of energy to expend, to not de-digivolve." Taomon says.  
  
"My crest is still glowing, that must give her the fuel needed to stay digivolved." Melanie explains.  
  
Taomon de-digivolves back to Renamon soon and looks around.  
  
"You're safe!" Darius shouts, running towards Melanie. "Who's this?" he asks, pointing towards Nefertimon.  
  
"It's Gatomon in her Armor-Ultimate form." Melanie replies.  
  
"I have a feeling I'll be able to be in this form for a while. Since the crest allows it. I can carry everyone and we'll be able to move faster." Nefertimon says.  
  
"You look cool, evolved Gatomon." Darius says.  
  
"To Primary village?" Wallace asks, walking towards them.  
  
"Thank you Darius." she replies. "And yes, Wallace. Come on up everyone." she adds while turning and lowering the wing Melanie isn't next to, so they can get on easily.  
  
They all get onto Nefertimon and get comfortable. "Do you think we'll ever find my crest?" Darius asks.  
  
"Yea. We haven't went very far Darius." Melanie replies. "Don't worry about it. We only have mine because Wallace found it."  
  
"Maybe it'll be somewhere around here." Darius says. "Let's get going, we can get to Primary Village before nightfall."  
  
Nefertimon nods and goes into the air. "Let's hope we avoid trouble for a while." she says.  
  
Melanie lies down again and reaches for her crest. Then holds it in her hand.  
  
"Did you get a good view from up there?" Darius asks Melanie.  
  
"Yes. It's breath-taking actually." she replies, looking over at him.  
  
"Was it all forest? Any oceans or deserts? I didn't pay attention, I was too busy being angry."  
  
"Being angry....Oh, yea. There's an ocean of sorts around. But I didn't get much of a detailed look."  
  
"Well, at least I'm getting out of the apartment for a change, maybe we can see the ocean some time."  
  
"If you look around now, you could probably see it from here."  
  
"Yeah, but I want to go there, see it in person up close, seeing it from here would be like looking at a moving picture."  
  
She smiles a little. "Maybe. But if you're waiting to go there to see it, you might be waiting a while."  
  
"Well, I guess I could take a look at the ocean now."  
  
"Only if you want to Darius." she replies. "It'll be there when you're ready to see it."  
  
"Alright, later, then."  
  
She makes no reply but turns onto her back to look at the sky.  
  
"I wonder what will happen when we get to Primary Village." Darius asks, then looks at her. "Everything alright?" he asks.  
  
"I'm fine." she replies. "And I dunno what'll happen. Kinda scared and excited to find out."  
  
"Me too..."  
  
"Something on your mind?"  
  
"Hmmm? No, no, nothing."  
  
"Doesn't sound like it." she replies, using his usual reply.  
  
"Well, I was just thinking."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"What Renamon will look like in her final form, and what will happen after this is all over."  
  
"Renamon will look fantastic and we'll probably be sent home."  
  
"Home..." Darius says, then becomes silent.  
  
She looks over. "What is it Darius?"  
  
"I don't want to return home, not really."  
  
She nods. "Guess I'm not the only one." she mutters quietly, not sure if she said it loud enough to be heard or not.  
  
"Hmmmm?" he asks.  
  
She shakes her head. "Nothing." she replies. She goes quiet for a little bit and then shakes her head again with a soft sigh.  
  
"I thought you said you didn't want to go home either." Darius says. "Probably wrong though, you probably miss it."  
  
"You thought right." she replies. "Quit doubting yourself like that Darius."  
  
"You don't want to go back either? Why not?"  
  
"Too many bad memories for me." she answers softly.  
  
"I see....." Darius says.  
  
"But that changed." she adds. "As I talked a little about earlier."  
  
"Well, we could stay here forever then, maybe." Darius says.  
  
"Wouldn't bother me any."  
  
"Good, then it's a plan."  
  
She smiles. "Darius are you sure about that?" she asks, turning to him. "I mean, you'll be leaving a lot behind."  
  
"I'm totally sure." he responds.  
  
"What about your family? And other friends? School?"  
  
"I'm sure maybe I can return once and write a note."  
  
She looks quizzically at him. "I meant, you're just gonna leave all of that behind?" she asks. "Just like that?"  
  
"Just like that, is there something wrong with that, maybe?"  
  
"Just a little hard for me to grasp is all..."  
  
"Well, I'll leave it all behind."  
  
"I can see you leaving sometime, but .... ah, nevermind." she replies.  
  
"What?" he asks.  
  
"Nothin."  
  
"Alright, tell me when you want to."  
  
"There's nothing to tell." she replies, turning back to the sky.  
  
"Sure......." he says, closing his eyes.  
  
She sighs. "Why does there have to be something to tell?"  
  
"Because you said but, then ah nevermind."  
  
"Maybe I did. But why say something that you already know the response to?"  
  
Darius doesn't say anything, Melanie looks over at him but stays quiet also.  
  
"Are we almost there?" he asks after a minute.  
  
"You're asking the wrong person if you are asking me." Melanie replies while turning away.  
  
"Armor-Gatomon?"  
  
"Nefertimon." she corrected with a slight laugh. "And we have a little longer to go."  
  
"Alright, Nefertimon." 'What an odd name.' Darius thinks.  
  
Melanie stays quiet and watches the clouds, then her mind begins to wander. As memories of her past fill her head, she groans and shakes her head.  
  
"What's up?" Darius asks.  
  
"My head won't clear up."  
  
"Why not? Too many memories?"  
  
"Don't know if it's too many. They just don't want to go away..." she replies softly. "And more pop up all the time. Some are from .... a long time ago."  
  
"Really bad memories?"  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
"Alright."  
  
She sighs and shakes her head again. Then she turns so her back is facing them as her eyes swell with tears again. 'This has got to stop.' she thinks to herself as she tries to blink the tears away.  
  
"Well, if you ever want to talk..." Darius says.  
  
"I know." she answers, her voice shaky as the memories continue to come instead of leaving.  
  
"The memories must be bad, your voice is shaky."  
  
She clears her throat. "Nah, they just continue to collect is all." she replies, not too convincingly though.  
  
"You're not good at convincing me, you know."  
  
She smiles. "I never have been have I?"  
  
"Nope, never."  
  
She sighs and rests her head on her hands. "Probably a good thing. I cant stand lieing and technically, I would be if you didn't know better."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I can't say that the memories are painful, because they are. I just left that out. Because they are continuing to come and seem to multiply by the dozens.  
  
"Maybe you should try to forget the bad ones, get amnesia or something."  
  
"I think even if that happened, it wouldn't work."  
  
"Well, you could try."  
  
"Although, I wouldn't be happy if you forgot me."  
  
"That could never happen Darius." she replies while looking over her shoulder at him.  
  
"Yeah.........are we there yet?"  
  
"Id say in about another minute or two." Nefertimon replies. "It's right there."  
  
"Really? That close?"  
  
"Unless I'm seeing things."  
  
"Alright." Darius says, then turns and looks at Melanie. "You going to be alright?"  
  
"I'll be fine." she replies without looking at him.  
  
"Sure?"  
  
"Mm hmm."  
  
"Alright." he says, then thinks for a minute or so. "Does that crest ever run out of energy?"  
  
"How am I supposed to know? I guess it'll quit when it feels good and ready to."  
  
"It better not quit and Nefertimon de-digivolve while we're still in mid- flight."  
  
"I would hope not." she replies.  
  
"Maybe we should land now..."  
  
"Are we a little worried now Darius?" Nefertimon asks.  
  
"Well, I'd rather not be falling to the ground if you de-digivolve in mid- flight."  
  
"I don't think that'll happen Darius."  
  
"Good. Better not."  
  
Nefertimon laughs a little and begins to descend.  
  
"So, why are you called Nefertimon? It sounds a little odd...."  
  
"I don't know, honestly. I didn't pick the name." she replies looking over her shoulder with a smile.  
  
"Maybe you should have a nickname for this digivolution."  
  
"Any ideas?"  
  
"Armor-Gatomon."  
  
"Gatomon is different though. All the stages are, but if you like, you can call me that."  
  
"Alright, I will, if you don't mind."  
  
"I don't mind."  
  
"So, this is where all of the digimon are born? Primary Village?"  
  
"That it is." Nefertimon replies while landing on the ground softly. "Everyone off."  
  
Darius and the others get off. "Tired of flying around with all our added weight?" he asks.  
  
"No, I don't mind flying around with you all on my back. We are just close enough that we can walk and be there in a matter of minutes. I don't think it'll be too good of a thing if I just drop in." Nefertimon replies.  
  
"Good point, you might scare everyone."  
  
"That wasn't exactly what I was thinking." she replies while looking over at him, with a smile.  
  
Melanie gets down and let's go of the crest. Once she does, Nefertimon de- digivolves into Gatomon.  
  
"It's a good thing to not scare the digimon, you would get the Elecmon angry." Renamon says. "Which isn't a good thing."  
  
"I know. And I wasn't arguing." she replies.  
  
"I didn't mean to imply that you were." Renamon responds.  
  
Gatomon walks over to her. "Settle down Renamon. I didn't mean anything by it."  
  
Renamon folds her arms and turns away from Gatomon, pretending to be angry. "Hmph."  
  
Gatomon shakes her head and jumps onto Renamon's shoulder. "I sorry." she says.  
  
"Don't be, I wasn't mad at all." Renamon responds with a smile.  
  
--Meanwhile--  
  
Melanie watches the two and walks over to Darius, Gomamon and Wallace. "Darius, they're acting like us now." she says with a small smile  
  
"Yeah, we must be a bad influence." Darius responds, smiling.  
  
-Meanwhile-  
  
Gatomon sticks out her tongue at Renamon. "Hmph." she mutters while jumping to the ground.  
  
Renamon begins laughing a little. "Don't be too angry at me."  
  
Gatomon smiles. "I never can be." she replies, then taking notice of the smiles Darius and Melanie wore, walked over to them. "And what are you two laughing at?"  
  
"You two." Darius replies.  
  
"Why? We didn't do anything."  
  
"Yes you did, you acted like us."  
  
"Did we now? You two are a bad influence then."  
  
"Us? Never!"  
  
"Mm hmm." she murmurs. "Let's get going." she says while turning.  
  
Melanie laughs and follows Gatomon.  
  
Darius and the others follow the two. "So, do you think that digimon you destroyed will be there already?"  
  
"It's possible."  
  
"You think it's no longer evil?"  
  
"She wasn't to start with. She just did what she was told because something worse could've happened. Had she not been threatened, she would've helped us instead of trying to take you all captive."  
  
"Really? We should probably apologize for calling her stupid then? If we see her, that is."  
  
"She'll understand, but an apology might be nice."  
  
"Alright, good."  
  
Melanie stayed quiet. She had thought something wasn't right about what was happening at the time. 'Poor Birdramon.' she thought. 'I hope no one else gets pulled into something like that.'  
  
"I wonder if anyone else has been pulled into whatever happened." Darius says, thinking.  
  
Melanie looked over at him, her eyes mirroring her shock.  
  
"What?" he asks as he looks back. "Did I do something?"  
  
"I was just thinking that I hoped no one else got pulled into something like that. Then you voiced it. Just kinda threw me off a bit."  
  
"Mere coincidence, I think."  
  
"I don't." she replies. "That's happened before."  
  
"Coincidences coincidences, what, you think I have some sort of special mind-reading power?"  
  
"No. I just think that it's happened too often to just be a coincidence. Something just clicks, is all."  
  
"Nah, just coincidence, if I could read your mind I would know all about you by now."  
  
"Maybe. But I don't think you can read minds. I just think ours click on certain things."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Anyways. I do hope no one else gets pulled into this unwillingly."  
  
"They better not.....we almost there?"  
  
Gatomon laughs a little. "My goodness. You sure are in a hurry." she says. "Yes, we're almost there."  
  
"Well, I have this feeling that something's there."  
  
Melanie looks over again. "Like what?"  
  
"Something....I dunno...."  
  
Melanie nods. "Anything bad?"  
  
"No, I don't think so."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Gatomon runs ahead a little and turns to them. "Here we are everyone."  
  
"Cool, finally."  
  
Melanie smiles but remains quiet. Primary Village comes into view and she stops and just looks. The village is like a gigantic nursery that any baby or young kid would love. "Wow. What a place for little ones."  
  
Darius and the others stop and look around. "I bet they like it here." Darius says.  
  
"Yeah." says Wallace.  
  
"I don't see how they couldn't."  
  
"Definitely."  
  
Gatomon leads the group in and sighs a little since Melanie stops at every baby and spends a few minutes giving each some attention. "We could be here all day." she mutters.  
  
Darius laughs a little. "Melanie."  
  
"Hm?" she asks a bit absentmindedly while picking up one of the baby digimon. "They're soo cute." she gushes, cuddling the little one.  
  
"Well....like she said.....we'll be here all day....."  
  
Gatomon walks over to Darius. "We'll go on ahead. See if you can get her snapped out of it and moving." she says even though she smiles at watching Melanie with the babies.  
  
"Sure. Where's the Elecmon?" Darius asks as he pokes Melanie, but asking the question to Gatomon.  
  
"He's around here somewhere." Gatomon replies while walking ahead with Renamon, Gomamon and Wallace.  
  
Melanie sets the baby down and looks at Darius. "Why are you poking me?"  
  
"Well, I know you like the baby digimon and all, but we really should be moving on."  
  
"Go ahead and find what you think is here." she replies while giving some attention to another one of the babies. "And once someone finds Elecmon, holler at me."  
  
"But what if Elecmon comes while we're away and thinks you might be choosing digibabies for an evil plan. Then what?"  
  
"I'll explain otherwise." she answers. "I have the crest and I can explain what's happening. If I have trouble I'll holler for you guys or have him holler."  
  
"What about if you come with us now, and pay attention to them later?"  
  
"Because once we find what we need, we'll be leaving." she answers while picking up one of the babies and walking over to him with it. "Besides, they like the attention. And they're really cute."  
  
"Well, you are right..." he says, patting the baby digimon's head. Cute."  
  
She smiles but says nothing.  
  
"I wonder if what I think is here is what I think it is."  
  
"What do you think it is?"  
  
"A crest." he says, patting the digimon's head more. "Do you think these things can talk?"  
  
She shrugs. "I don't know. But maybe we'll find yours." she answers.  
  
And as in answer to his question, the baby digimon talks a little. "Wat cwest?"  
  
"The crest for digidestined." he responds. "Hey, you can talk!"  
  
Melanie smiles. "Well, look at that."  
  
"Purty cwest." the baby replies.  
  
"I'll show it to you when, if, we find it, Melanie has one." he says to the digimon.  
  
"Melwe...See see?" it asks.  
  
"Hmmmm? You want to see Melanie's crest?"  
  
"See see!" it repeats with a smile.  
  
"I guess that could be a yes." Melanie says.  
  
"Yeah." Darius says.  
  
Melanie takes a hold of the crest and shows it to the baby digimon. The baby smiles brightly and laughs. "Purty cwest!"  
  
"I think it likes the crest, Melanie."  
  
She smiles and looks at him. "It appears so." she replies with a laugh, Darius laughs too.  
  
Gatomon looks over at the two then walks over. "Well, look here. Ask you to get her to come and instead she pulls you into it." she says with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, heh." he says, then notices it was Gatomon. "Oh, you're back? So soon? Find anything?" he says, laughing a little  
  
"You two are such a handful." she replies. "I'll leave you two here and if we find something, I'll either come get you or send one of the others." she adds while turning and walking away, still smiling though.  
  
"Alright, no problem....But wait a minute." he says, taking out his digivice.  
  
"What?" she asks turning.  
  
He tosses the digivice to her. "If you find a crest, test to see if it's mine."  
  
She tosses it back to him. "If we find one and it doesn't work for Wallace, we'll come to you."  
  
He catches it, then puts it away. "Alright, no problem." he says.  
  
She nods and scurries off to find the other three.  
  
"So....where were we..."  
  
She looks over at him. "Talking with the baby digimon about my crest." she replies while putting the baby down and picking up a different one.  
  
"You really like them don't you?"  
  
She smiles. "Mm hmm."  
  
"Yeah, they are kinda cute."  
  
"It's not just that they're cute though." she responds while cuddling the digimon she was holding.  
  
"What else?"  
  
She shrugs. "Don't know exactly."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"They're so innocent and small." she murmurs. "They don't know pain or sadness. They've never been hurt and haven't hurt another. Everything is just one happy adventure."  
  
Darius falls silent, nodding.  
  
"They don't judge others and like each other for being themselves." she continues, then stops. "I'm sorry. I'm rambling again."  
  
"Its fine, I don't think you're rambling, feel free to."  
  
"I was rambling." she corrects. "I don't know why I do, but it happens." she adds while putting the baby digimon down.  
  
"Its fine, talk away, I agree with what you're saying so far."  
  
She kneels and looks at one of the sleeping digimon. "Why does that innocence have to be shattered? Why does pain have to spoil this adventure?" she asks softly.  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Me either." she replies. Then stands when something sparkles in the sunlight. "What the..?" she mutters while walking over and picking it up.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
She smiles and walks over to him. Once close enough, she tosses him the charm she'd seen.  
  
Darius catches is but doesn't look it at first. "What? You found something?"  
  
"Yea. Would you just look at it."  
  
Darius looks at the object. "Another crest, yes? It looks different than yours."  
  
"That's because there's one of each silly."  
  
"I wonder if it's mine." he says as he takes out his digivice with his free hand and holds it to the crest, they both react.  
  
Melanie smiles. "Looks like we just found your crest Darius." she says while coming over and laying her chin on his shoulder like she usually does.  
  
"Cool!" he says with a smile. "Thanks for finding it, Mel."  
  
She shrugs. "And just think." she says. "If I had left when you told me to, we wouldn't have found it."  
  
"Heh, yeah, thanks for staying." he says, still smiling. "And we got to pay attention to some of the baby digimon too."  
  
She laughs. "I thought you were in a hurry."  
  
"Yeah, but I guess it wouldn't have hurt to spend some time with them while we were here."  
  
She continues to smile. "There may be hope for you yet."  
  
"Maybe." he says, putting on the crest. "How do I look?"  
  
"Good." she replies while moving away and picking up a digimon.  
  
"Which one do you have this time?"  
  
"I don't know which is which." she replies while cuddling it like she did the others.  
  
"Well, you could always ask."  
  
"Maybe. But what if I don't wanna?" she asks while bringing the digimon over to him.  
  
"Well, too bad, I will."  
  
She shrugs but moves away before he gets a chance.  
  
Darius laughs a little. "Alright alright, you win, no asking of names. I can take a hint."  
  
She smiles and puts the baby down. Then moves to pick up another one.  
  
"I wonder where the others are, maybe I should yell at them to get their attention."  
  
"If you want."  
  
"Nah."  
  
She arches an eyebrow. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She turns to him. "Why's that?"  
  
"Well." he says, picking up one of the baby digimon. "I want to spend more time with you, and I wouldn't want to upset these ones."  
  
'Spend time with me...' she wonders, and her eyes mirror the confusion but she doesn't realize it. "Upset them by yelling?" she asks.  
  
"Yes, what if the babies are sleeping, and my yelling wakes them up?"  
  
"Some of them are." she replies. "So yelling would wake them up and they might start to cry."  
  
"And Elecmon would come and get angry."  
  
"Well, at least with us giving them attention, they're out of his hair for a while."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Darius, why the sudden interest in these little ones?" she asked. "Before, you went by them and came back to get me because I could be here forever doing this."  
  
"Well, maybe because your interests and personality are rubbing off on me." he says, setting the baby back down.  
  
"I don't know as if that's a good thing." she murmurs. "It'll get you into some unwanted trouble and pain."  
  
"That's fine."  
  
"Not if you knew the possibilities." she replies. "Besides, you should be you. That's the way I like you best."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
She smiles and puts the baby down then picks up another one. "You know, I could be here forever."  
  
"Well, if you're here forever, how will we be able to destroy the evil without you?"  
  
"Nevermind." she answers. "That'll bring destruction here."  
  
"But, you could stay here forever when we get back I suppose. And I'll stay right with you."  
  
She smiles. "Good. I couldn't stay if you weren't here with me." she answers. Then turns away as she realizes something.  
  
"Well then, I would stay with you forever here if it were to make you happy."  
  
She doesn't reply but puts the baby down and picks up another, as she seems to have set that pattern. But now, she realizes has something else to figure out. But she hides it behind a smile and cuddles the digimon  
  
Darius walks over to Melanie. "Which one is your favorite?"  
  
"Too many to say." she responds.  
  
"Heh, so, what did you think about what I said?  
  
"When?"  
  
"Just a second ago?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I think I want you to really think about it before you say or do something you'll regret later."  
  
"I won't regret staying with you ever, I already thought about it."  
  
She turns and looks at him. She smiles softly. "Maybe." she replies. "But I think .... " she begins but catches herself. "... you may want to make sure you'd want to stay here. Like I said before, you'll be leaving a lot behind."  
  
"I already thought about that and I'm sure, I want to stay."  
  
'Phew, looks like he didn't notice, or just ignored it.' she thought. 'But I'll have to bring it up sooner or later.' "So, what about your family and other friends?" she asked, talking about a different topic than what she was thinking about.  
  
"They're fine without me. As I said, I'll just go back maybe and write a note."  
  
"How can you be so sure they will be?" she asked. "And I don't think it will be that easy Darius."  
  
"I don't know, but I'm sure they'll get over me being gone. Besides, who knows, maybe they'll be happy."  
  
"Happy that you'll be happy, I hope. That is, if it's how it works out to be." she adds. "You may change your mind."  
  
"Maybe, but I doubt it."  
  
She sighs and looks to the ground. "Darius, I think I should bring up something that's been on my mind. It may change your mind..depending."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
She hesitates for a moment. "Well.... pause ... pause ... my feelings for you." she says, her gaze shifted from the ground to the baby digimon in her arms.  
  
"Your feelings for me?" he asks, tilting his head. "Good? Bad?"  
  
"Depends on your reaction..." she replies while turning away and putting the baby digimon down and picking up the one next to it. But she didn't turn back to Darius, not yet anyway.  
  
"I think my reaction will be good."  
  
"I think you can't say until I get out what the change is." she replies while watching the little digimon fall asleep in her arms.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Putting the digimon down easy enough as not to wake it, Melanie turns and moves to pick up one near Darius. She, somehow, manages not to look him in the eye. "Thing is, I'm scared to voice it." she murmurs.  
  
"Scared to? That's understandable....." he says quietly.  
  
"I say that because, if your reaction goes one way, it could change our friendship." She murmurs, taking note of how he softened his voice. "And you know my feelings on that."  
  
Darius nods. "Yes, I do, if you don't think you can tell me now....."  
  
She stands and looks at him, then looks away. "If I don't say it now Darius, I may never get it out."  
  
"Well then, say it now before it doesn't get said at all, even though you're scared." he says softly again. "And, it's not that simple, yes, but..."  
  
"But, I think...that, my feelings may.... pause ... pause ... have taken a turn and ... pause ... pause ... developed into ... something stronger." she finally gets out, her eyes shift again from the ground to the baby digimon.  
  
"Stronger.....love? Something like that?"  
  
"Around there." she replies. "But I can't tell how deep they went just yet." she adds. "I just know they did." And even though her nerves were everywhere, she forced her eyes to meet his.  
  
"You mean, your feelings are somewhat stronger........too?" he says.  
  
She tilts her head now and puts the digimon down. Stopping herself from picking up another one right now, she takes a step or two towards Darius. "That's what I mean." she answers.  
  
"My feelings are stronger................for you............too..........or did I.........already say that?"  
  
"You suggested it." she answers. "And something in your actions and words in our conversation gave hints. That's why I had to bring it up. And express my feelings." she adds. "So, Id say you did just a second ago when you asked if I meant my feelings were somewhat stronger 'too'."  
  
"Heh.....sorry......I must have been nervous enough not to realize I said it twice....."  
  
She smiles. "I don't mind hearing you say it twice." she replies. "Just confirmed it for me. And shows I'm not the only nervous one here."  
  
"Yeah...so....what do we do now? Kiss?"  
  
She lets out a nervous laugh. "Maybe. I'm new to all of this." she replies but she does move closer to embrace him in a hug. "Hug first. Kiss can come later." she adds.  
  
"Alright, a hug it is then, kiss later."  
  
"Alright then." She smiles and laughs again, then puts her arms around his neck and holds him close.  
  
He holds her close too. "Do you feel better, finally saying that?"  
  
"Much." she replies.  
  
"Good, I'm glad, especially that you said that."  
  
"Me too." she replies. "Darius?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"We've got company."  
  
"We do?"  
  
"Mm hmm." she replies while she takes notice of Gatomon, Renamon, Wallace, Gomamon and, who she assumes is, Elecmon.  
  
"No way, you're kidding me." he says as he stops hugging Melanie.  
  
"I knew they had something for each other." Renamon says loudly.  
  
Melanie blushes slightly and lets go of Darius. "Does that prove it?" she asks him as Renamon speaks up.  
  
"Yes." Darius says, not turning around.  
  
She smiles a little and bites her bottom lip. "I just seen them. I think the digimon with them is Elecmon."  
  
Darius turns around to look at them. Renamon is drawing a heart in the air, Wallace and Gomamon are making a fish face.  
  
"Hey now." Melanie says as she takes note of it. "None of that." she adds, but she can't help but smile. "Well, we could've been kissing when they showed up." she murmurs soft enough for only Darius to hear. Gatomon is just sitting there smiling at the two, Elecmon is standing there with his eyebrows arched.  
  
"That's true, we could have been." Darius whispers back, smiling.  
  
"When's the wedding?" Wallace asks.  
  
"Huh?" Melanie asks, somewhat shocked, but she slips her hand into Darius'.  
  
"The wedding? When is it? Soon?" he asks again.  
  
Melanie smiles and laughs nervously. "Correct me if I'm wrong." she murmurs to Darius. "But have we thought that far ahead yet?"  
  
"No, not yet." he murmurs back.  
  
"Well, even if there's no wedding, there will be one eventually." Wallace says.  
  
"Didn't think so." she replies. "We haven't thought that far ahead Wallace." she says louder. "But if it ever comes up, we'll let you know."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Oh, guess what we..well, Melanie, found." Darius says.  
  
"What is that?" Gatomon asks.  
  
"My crest." he responds.  
  
"Wow! Really?" she asks.  
  
"Mm hmm." Melanie replies. "And I'll tell you the same thing I told him. Had I left when you two first wanted me to, we wouldnt've found it."  
  
"Really? I can reach my final form then?" Renamon asks, stepping up to Darius.  
  
"Mmm hmm." he says, nodding.  
  
Melanie smiles. But then she shudders against Darius and looks around.  
  
"Hmm? What's wrong?"  
  
"We can't linger here." she murmurs and turns to him, her eyes, once again, are filled with worry and some fear. "Something's happening."  
  
"Something? Something like what?" Darius and Renamon ask at the same time.  
  
"Something's wrong." she murmurs. "I don't know what. But it isn't good. "The baby digimon are scared." she adds. "And I can sense it. Something isn't right. There are others scared too."  
  
"Lead the way then, Melanie, you can sense it better than we can." Darius says.  
  
She shudders again but nods. After a moment, she moves to her right and just follows her feelings.  
  
Darius and the others follow.  
  
Melanie stops. "Wait. Not all of us can go. Someone needs to stay with the little ones." she says without turning.  
  
"I will." Wallace says. "If it's big trouble, the both of your digimon can digivolve beyond Gomamon's ultimate form."  
  
"That doesn't mean you two wouldn't be a help." Melanie responds while turning to them.  
  
"Yes, but it would be better if the most powerful went out, that way if he gets past you and to here, he'll hopefully be weak enough so that we can finish him off without any damage to the village at all."  
  
Melanie nods. "Alright. But Elecmon should stay too." she replies. "That way you guys won't be on your own."  
  
"Good idea." Wallace says.  
  
"Alright." Melanie says while turning to the others. "You guys ready for whatever's coming?" Melanie asks, Darius and Renamon nod.  
  
Gatomon comes over and jumps onto Melanie's shoulder. "I am too."  
  
"Let go then." Melanie replies. "Be careful you three." she says to Wallace and the two digimon while turning and walking off.  
  
"We will be." Wallace says.  
  
"Yeah! If any bad digimon gets here we'll defeat them before you can say fried fish!" Gomamon shouts.  
  
Darius and Renamon follow. "I wonder what it is." Darius says.  
  
Melanie shrugs and continues to walk. After a little while, she begins to slow her pace.  
  
"What's wrong? Your pace slowed," Renamon says.  
  
"We're close." she responds. "And we don't go this way anymore." she adds while turning.  
  
They follow. "Does the feeling feel like it's a big evil something?" Darius asks.  
  
"It's evil whatever it is." she replies. "Or so I think. I thought so about Birdramon when she first showed up and I was wrong about that."  
  
"Maybe they have this evil feeling when you first face them."  
  
"Could be." she replies. "My crest is the crest of light so maybe I sense the bad in them, but I know that they are actually good."  
  
"Yes, probably."  
  
After some walking the group comes out of the forest and onto a beach. Melanie walks along it a little ways then sits, her expression blank.  
  
"Wow, an ocean....?" Darius asks.  
  
"Mm hmm." Melanie responds. "It's around here somewhere." she murmurs.  
  
"Beautiful......" he says, looking out to the ocean.  
  
Melanie smiles a little. "I knew you'd like it when you saw it."  
  
"It's wonderful.....but what's that shadow in the water?"  
  
Melanie shudders a little then stands and goes closer to the water. "It's him." she murmurs.  
  
"Him?" he asks, the water begins moving, as if upset by something under.  
  
"MetalSeadramon." she answers without moving. A minute after Melanie utters his name, the MetalSeadramon shoots straight out of the water, then somewhat coils up in the air. Melanie looks up but isn't startled. She takes a few steps back and looks to Darius and the digimon.  
  
The digimon laughs evilly. "So, I've come to the right place, or is it the other way around?" he says as Renamon steps forward to Darius's side.  
  
"You've been here." Melanie says and Gatomon jumps to her shoulder. Melanie looks at Renamon and Darius. "You want to digivolve first?" she mouths.  
  
Darius shakes his head. "Ladies first." he mouths.  
  
She smiles then nods. "Alright Gatomon. Let's show him part of the team he dealing with."  
  
"Right." Gatomon replies while jumping. In mid-jump, she digivolves to Angewoman and she then takes to the air.  
  
"Yeah Renamon, you ready for your Mega form?" Darius asks, Renamon nods and prepares to jump. The crest shines as Darius holds out his digivice. After a minute Renamon jumps and is enveloped in a bright light for a second, but it then fades quickly. Renamon, still in her rookie stage, lands feet first in the sand.  
  
Melanie raises her eyebrows in confusion. "What's up? Why didn't she digivolve?"  
  
"I don't know, is there something wrong with the crest or something? Maybe it isn't mine after all and it was just a coincidence that the digivice reacted..." Darius says, Renamon walks over to him.  
  
"I doubt that is the case Darius." Melanie replies. But Angewoman raises into the air and prepares for an attack.  
  
"I believe it's a.....what is it called......Biomerge evolution." Renamon says, loudly enough for both of them to hear.  
  
"A what?" Darius asks.  
  
"That's my question." Melanie says walking over so Renamon didn't have to shout.  
  
"Biomerge,..... Now what was its description...." she begins as she thinks for a minute or so. "Oh yeah! it's like a fusion, not like DNA digivolving, that's a fusion of two monsters, biomerge is different." Renamon explains.  
  
"Alright I get that much." Melanie replies, nodding comprehensively. "So who do you fuse with?" she asks. "Darius?"  
  
"Yes, Darius." Renamon says.  
  
Melanie takes a step back. "Huh? I wasn't serious." she replies. "How do you pull that off?"  
  
"What? Fuse with me? I'm not any kind of digimon." he responds.  
  
"I don't know myself...." Renamon replies to Melanie, "I've only heard of it, it's a fusion of the digimon and trainer."  
  
"Well how bout that." Melanie says, smiling a little. "That's neat. A digimon and trainer fusing together to fight against whatever they're up against. In this case MetalSeadramon." she adds. "Cool."  
  
"It sounds cool.....but how does it work?" Darius asks, still somewhat surprised.  
  
"Well, from what I've heard, you yell "biomerge activate" and pull your digivice towards your body" Renamon responds.  
  
Melanie nods. "You two figure out the technicalities." she says. "I'll move out of the way and have Angewoman keep MetalSeadramon busy until you two are ready. Then you can have her do whatever." she adds, then turns to Darius. "Be careful."  
  
Darius nods to Melanie. "I will."  
  
"You better." she replies with a smile. "Good luck." she calls as she runs back to Angewoman.  
  
Darius and Renamon nod to each other and shake hands, Darius then moves and stands in front of Renamon. "Good luck to you too!" he shouts.  
  
After a moment, though, she turned and came back. Giving Darius a quick kiss, she turns and leaves the two to the biomerging process.  
  
Darius stands for a moment, surprised, then snaps out of it. He holds the digivice out in front of him with both hands, his crest shines brightly. "Biomerge activate!" he shouts loudly as he pulls the digivice to his body, soon, both are surrounded by light.  
  
Melanie watches for a minute then turns to Angewoman. She nods and Angewoman goes off and uses Heavens Charm, and she successfully distracts MetalSeadramon.  
  
After a minute or so, the light around them fades, and Sakuyamon is there.  
  
Melanie smiles and nods. Then she waits.  
  
Sakuyamon steps forward to the edge of the beach, almost to the water.  
  
Melanie waves to Angewoman and she uses another attack before coming over to Melanie. "He's all yours!" she yells to Sakuyamon. "Let us know if you want some help."  
  
Sakuyamon waves its hand in front of its face for a minute. "Odd....."  
  
Melanie laughs a little and sends Angewoman back out to MetalSeadramon. She'd have her out there as a distraction and it wouldn't hurt to hit him around a little.  
  
"It's like.......odd....."  
  
Melanie watched for a few minutes and didn't start to worry until MetalSeadramon sent Angewoman flying into Sakuyamon.  
  
"Oof! Are you alright, Angewoman?" Sakuyamon asks while lying on the sand.  
  
"Yea." she answered while getting up.  
  
Sakuyamon stands up too. "Let's go get him then!"  
  
Angewoman nods and goes into the air.  
  
"You all ok?" Melanie yells from her spot down the beach.  
  
"Fine!" Sakuyamon shouts back, going into the air following Angewoman.  
  
Melanie relaxes and nods.  
  
"Flight? Cool..." Sakuyamon says, stopping near MetalSeadramon.  
  
"You decided to come back for more pain, and you brought a friend with you, how nice." MetalSeadramon says, looking towards them, then at the shore. "Where's that other kid? He run away scared?" he asks, having been to preoccupied to have notices the biomerging.  
  
Melanie made a face and crosses her arms.  
  
"I don't think Mel liked that too much." Angewoman says with a laugh. "She knows better."  
  
"If he didn't run away scared, then where is he? Hiding somewhere? You should be unhappy to have him as a trainer, Sakuyamon, you would be much better off with a different one." he says, preparing to strike either one of them.  
  
"Watch it." Angewoman warns.  
  
"He probably doesn't care if you get blasted into trillions of bits of data." he continues. Sakuyamon is beginning to get pretty angry.  
  
"He yaps too much." Melanie says to herself.  
  
Angewoman laughs a little. "That boy cares more than you ever could in a thousand years."  
  
"If the child cares so much, where is he?" he asks, then attacks Sakuyamon with Giga Ice Blast, who barely gets out of the way, but is lightly hit by it.  
  
"You would've known if you had been paying some attention. Especially since you don't consider me a threat." Angewoman says while counter- attacking with Heavens Charm.  
  
MetalSeadramon takes the attack full force, becoming more damaged, he attacks Angewoman with Giga Ice blast once recovered. "Come to think of it, Sakuyamon, that name sounds familiar, aren't you one of those special digimon? Needs something special to fully evolve?" Sakuyamon attacks head on, which is met by an unexpected tail slap attack. "It's like you have close to no experience in combat at all, an amateur, not something from a DNA digivolving.....you must be one of those biomergers!." Sakuyamon attacks with Vajra Mandala, MetalSeadramon again takes the full of the blow, but isn't as damaged as much as when Angewoman hit.  
  
"Smart lad." Angewoman says.  
  
Melanie watches and drops to her knees on the ground. This wasn't easy to watch.  
  
MetalSeadramon rams into Sakuyamon full force, causing it to fly backwards towards the ground, he then prepares to attack with Giga Ice Blast again.  
  
Melanie yells something, then Angewoman digivolves to Nefertimon. She attacks with Rosetta Stone and tries to draw MetalSeadramon's attention.  
  
MetalSeadramon turns his attention towards Nefertimon. Sakuyamon gets up, shaking its head quickly.  
  
Nefertimon circles and hits again.  
  
Melanie sits on the ground and manages to keep watching the battle.  
  
Sakuyamon takes off into the air, trying to get to MetalSeadramon's back to have a better chance of hitting.  
  
Nefertimon stops and hopes Sakuyamon can get behind MetalSeadramon alright.  
  
With MetalSeadramon's attention focused on Nefertimon, Sakuyamon takes the opportunity to attack with Vajra Mandala again, this time for a direct hit, at the same time, Nefertimon attacks with Rosetta Stone at the same time Sakuyamon hits MetalSeadramon.  
  
Melanie watches and hopes this battle will end soon.  
  
There's a flashing of light much like in the first battle.  
  
Melanie bites her lower lip and continues to watch.  
  
Nefertimon doesn't move from her place as she waits for the light to fade and the result show. Was he destroyed or not? Soon, The light fades as the MetalSeadramon is being destroyed.  
  
Melanie lets out the breath she was holding and relaxes a little.  
  
Nefertimon nods and looks over at Sakuyamon, who sighs and hangs its head, tired.  
  
Nefertimon comes over to Sakuyamon. "Let's get on land and out of the air. You did well."  
  
"Good idea.....thanks, but I really didn't....." Sakuyamon says as it flies over land, landing on the beach.  
  
Nefertimon follows and once on the ground, de-digivolves into Gatomon. "You did well." she repeats.  
  
"No fighting experience at all, I guess I did so-so...." Sakuyamon says, a white light surrounds it as they unmerge into Renamon and Darius, both looking somewhat beat up.  
  
"For your first time together as Sakuyamon, it was good." she says. "Mel is gonna flip."  
  
"She is?" Darius asks.  
  
Gatomon nods. "Did you see her drop while we were fighting? And you two look kinda beat up." she replies.  
  
"It's battle damage." Renamon explains. "Since our bodies are fused, any damage from battles is received equally by both of us, and remains past de-merging."  
  
"She dropped to the ground?" Darius asks.  
  
"Still, she'll notice." she replies to Renamon. "And yea. She fell to her knees first, that's when I digivolved to Nefertimon. Then she sat the rest of the way later."  
  
"I hope she's alright." Darius says.  
  
"Probably is." Gatomon replies while turning in her direction. "Let's go down and see." she adds.  
  
Down the beach a little ways, Melanie is laying on her back with her hand over her eyes.  
  
Darius and Renamon stand up and help each other get over to where Melanie is.  
  
Gatomon runs ahead of them and sits on Melanie's stomach. "They're alright Mel." she says softly.  
  
"Thank goodness." Melanie responds.  
  
"We're just a little beat up though." Darius says as they sit down close to Melanie.  
  
She moves her hand and sits up. Then embraces them both. "That's alright. At least you two are okay." she responds.  
  
"We're fine, we just hurt a little, that's all."  
  
"We're glad you're okay too." Renamon says.  
  
Melanie pulls away and winces a little. "Guess I better get used to this picture, hm?" she murmurs. "And I'm fine. I've been here the entire time. The hard part was watching. I just had a little scare is all." she says, hen she reaches over and pulls Gatomon closer to her. "I'm glad all of you are alright." Melanie says.  
  
"It could have been worse, we could have taken a strong hit and de- biomerged right over the ocean." Darius says.  
  
"Why were you scared? For our safety?" Renamon asks.  
  
"I know it could have been worse." she replies. "That's why I'm thankful for what did happen. And yes, that's why I was scared."  
  
"I'm glad you're alright, Melanie." Darius says. "You too, Gatomon."  
  
Gatomon shrugs. "I've been through worse."  
  
Melanie shakes her head. "I've been here the entire time. I wasn't in any danger." she replies. "It's you three I was worried about. I'm glad you all are alright."  
  
"You shouldn't worry about us too much, together we're invincible." Darius says, trying to be convincing.  
  
Melanie smiles. "You will be once you get more practice in. You all did really good for the first time together."  
  
"We didn't do that good." Renamon says. "We were beat up some."  
  
"That happens." she replies. "And it's expected. You all did wonderfully."  
  
"Thanks." Renamon and Darius say in unison.  
  
Melanie and Gatomon both smile and Melanie nods. "We should get back to Wallace, Gomamon and Elecmon though." Melanie says. "You two gonna be able to walk it alright?"  
  
"Probably." Darius responds.  
  
"Yes." Renamon says.  
  
"Kay. Let's get going." Melanie replies while standing.  
  
Darius and Renamon do so as well. "How worried were you?" Darius asks.  
  
"Worried enough." she replies. "Why?"  
  
"Just wondering."  
  
She turns and smiles a little. "I was worried Darius. I have a right to be." she says while moving to walk beside him.  
  
"Worried....for our health? Lives?"  
  
"Lives and safety." she replies. "He didn't pose a threat to your health."  
  
"But what if we took critical damage?"  
  
"Then I would've been more worried than I was."  
  
"And we go flying into the forest into a tree."  
  
"Would've worried more."  
  
"And then fell unconscious and bleeding and such?"  
  
"Darius, you're putting pictures in my head I don't wanna see." she says smacking him on the arm playfully.  
  
"And then.....dun dun dun dundundundundundun dunnnnnnn." he says, then laughs. "Although, that probably wouldn't happen."  
  
"Better not." she replies while crossing her arms.  
  
"I was just kidding, that wouldn't happen, no way."  
  
She picks up her pace a little and takes on his trick and acts like she's mad.  
  
"Hey...what did I do? Was it what I said?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Well I'm sorry about it, I was just telling the truth."  
  
"I'm not mad Darius. Just pulled your trick of acting like it." she replies while turning to him with a smile. "And I know it's the truth, but it doesn't make it the thought easy to deal with."  
  
"Hmph." he says, crossing his arms.  
  
She laughs a little and walks over to him. Putting her arms over his shoulders she brings him into a hug. "Don't be mad at me." she says softly, her smile still showing. "I can't stand it when you are."  
  
"I wasn't mad." he says smiling.  
  
"That's good." she replies while pulling back a little and kissing him again. Then she releases him and turns to catch up to Gatomon and Renamon.  
  
Darius slows his pace a little. 'She kissed me again?' he thinks.  
  
Melanie stops and turns. Then shaking her head and smiling, she comes back over to him. "You coming?"

==================================================================================

Kitsune Incarnate: And so ends another chapter of Digimon: The Digidestined of 2004. You like? I hope I'm keeping good to my promise. Please review and remember, use constructive criticism!  
  
On the next episode of Digimon: The Digidestined of 2004:  
  
Renamon: Looks like Darius and Melanie are in L.O.V.E. In the next chapter of Digimon: The Digidestined of 2004, Melanie and Darius share their first true kiss. How do I know this? I was watching the entire time! Were the others watching? I'm not telling you. Also, Melanie and Darius talk too much! They should just sit back and enjoy the ride! And, finally, we arrive at the location where Melanie's dream had apparently occurred, will her dream come true? Read for yourself in the next chapter of Digimon: The Digidestined of 2004, titled Chapter 4: Love, Dreams, Questions, and Evil, to find out!


	4. Final Chapter Bonus:Anything &Everything

Hey all you former readers! I know you newer readers wont know this as much, but back in 2004 (I think) when I started reworking and putting up this story, I stopped for no apparent reason.

Well, I figure anyone who read it should know the reason.

All of the text was pre-typed by me and MysticChildMelody. All it required was for me to break the 69+ text files worth of stories down into chapters, and rework them as needed to make them into a good story.

However, as I was working, I came to the realization that I couldn't.

Thinking back, I'd remembered that the first bits were fine, but as the story went on, experimental ideas for the story became integral parts of the storyline. Combined with all the plot holes and digresses, the non sequiturs and the like, it got to the point that after a while I'd have to edit out tons of text and rework the entire rest of the story while simultaneously throwing in dozens of deus ex machina just to make a tangible plot. It was then I gave up, because the sheer mass of text (among the other things) was far too much to process.

But last night, I decided, aw heck, everyone should know about it. It's a great story in my opinion (despite its flaws)! So I've decided to put up all the character information one would need to know, a basic outline of the good points of the plot, and the final battle and tearful departure scene.

The scene has been completely reworked to be as sensible as possible, but given the fact that there's a lot going on in the story at once (which makes perfect sense, given all the characters being in one place, it makes it a little hard to put down when they all need to do actions all at once), it can get a bit… confusing at times.

I've thoroughly read the content guidelines, and believe I'm completely within them.

Enjoy! (by the way, excuse me ahead of time if the battle isn't exactly perfect. I dunno how long it's been since I've seen digimon, even then.. Most of the attacks used were just names, neither of us were entirely sure about the appearance and effects, so most attacks were treated as projectiles even if they're not. Oh, and as for the battle, both Melanie and Darius have special powers, which they obtained though one of the non sequiturs/plot holes/plot digressions/experiments in the story. In addition, because of the whole attacking thing and the confusion and nonsense stuff that may arise like the special powers, I'd greatly appreciate it if, if you do review, it's not a review like 'zomg1!2 u r so stoopid! thart iz nut hao that digimon powerz work!' or 'zomghtawthausuth!!! ur stoory is super returded and mks no sense!!111!111111oneoneoneonetwo' I realize the last part probably wont make much sense, but it's not my fault so don't leave reviews like that, please)

Digimon: The Digidestined of 2004!

Bonus Chapter Finale: Anything and Everything

**Characters:**

The Digidestined:

Darius:

From New York, New York, Darius is the long-time friend of another digidestined, Melanie. He's in his later teens, and lives with his mother, Catherine. He is half-French, and somewhat fluent in the French language. Being on the lower-end of the financial levels, he and his mother both share a small apartment building. His father is unknown, and has no siblings or appearance of extended family.

Melanie:

Also from New York, New York, Melanie is the long-time friend of another digidestined, Darius. She's also in her late teens, and is assumed to live with her family on a large house somewhere in New York. She has family issues, and little friends, and is therefore somewhat of a loner. Not a lot is known about her past.

Wallace (the Izzy of the group):

From Colorado, Wallace is highly technically skilled. He has his own room, and no pets. At the end, it's revealed that his room is scattered with disassembled electronics and the like, to the point where things are piled halfway high to the ceiling. Young in age.

Ryu:

From Hokkaido, Japan, Ryu is the only child in an extremely dysfunctional, extended family. His father is revealed to have mistreated him for the sake of progressing physical strength and martial arts skills, which in turn causes him to have much hatred for his family. He's deathly afraid of water, and any form of cat (even Gatomon), but overcomes his fear of both later on in the story. He's in his mid-teens.

Kathy:

From somewhere in Florida, Kathy is the sister of another digidestined by the name of Kyle. She lives in a small house with more siblings and parents, and dreams of one day owning a dog. She's a unique digidestined, and has the ability to spirit evolve into Fairymon and other digimon in that digivolutionary line. She's in her later teens.

Kyle:

Also from somewhere in Florida, Kyle is the brother of the previously mentioned digidestined Kathy. Unlike his sister, Kyle is unable to spirit evolve. He's in his later teens.

Kai:

From a huge mansion in Tokyo, Japan. He is from a rich family, as his father is the CEO of SquareEnix (was Squaresoft when story was first written) and his mother is a foreign ambassador. Though of Japanese descent, he is fluent in the English language as well. He also has the ability to spirit evolve into Strabimon and other digimon in that digivolutionary line. Despite his wealth, he experiences a terrible at-home life, which he doesn't care for at all. Upon his departure, it's revealed that he lives in a huge mansion, shrouded in dark clouds and rain. He's in his later teens.

Chelsea:

Also from New York, New York. She has an obsession with girly things and music, and is somewhat young. She has a normal family life, with normal siblings.

Catherine:

Catherine is Darius' mother, and herself a former digidestined. She is of French origin, and has a bit of a cheerful disposition. She has a slight habit of speaking in sentences that are half in French, half in English, making it hard for people to understand her sometimes. Her former digimon was Floramon. She appears towards the end of the story only.

The Digidestined's Digimon

Renamon:

A long-time friend of Gatomon, Renamon is Darius' digimon. She's very strong and strong-willed, preferring to fight over run. She wears those gloves that go up to her elbows, to cover up many battle scars from her past. She and Darius make a great team, even to the point of them biomerging into Sakuyamon in order to fight off the evil digimon. Under her tough shell, however, she is very fragile (which will be explained in the Relationships section)

Gatomon:

A long-time friend of Renamon, Gatomon is Melanie's digimon. She is very much like (if not the same) as the Gatomon that had belonged to Kairi. She is also strong-willed and caring, but very tough if the moment arises.

Gomamon:

A fish-obsessed digimon to Wallace. He is much of a comedian, but much is unknown about his fighting abilities until the final showdown, as he and Wallace are never given the chance to fight until then. He carries a mostly nonchalant attitude, but can easily freak out when trouble arises.

Wizardmon:

Similar (if not the same as) the Wizardmon in the show, he is Ryu's digimon. Not much can be said about him.

Terriermon:

He is Kyle's digimon, and like Kyle is very serious about things, not often one to joke around. He likes to eat.

Leomon:

Leomon is Chelsea's digimon, and another with a tough exterior. He fights with raw power, destroying anything in his way. Like Renamon, though, he has a soft interior (more about that in the relationships section)

The good digimon:

Dynasmon:

Leader of a group of three, Dynasmon is definitely the brains of the group when it comes to strategies and stratagems alike. He uses information from the real world along with Datamon's help to create his own line of items only found in mythology, but have working abilities when used in the digital world. At first, it appears as though he and his group are the main antagonists are the story, but it is later revealed that really they work with various other digimon for the preservation of the digital world. Him and his group have cameras set up throughout the digital world, which are used for keeping an eye on things, and watching the movements of the digidestined.

Datamon:

Second in command of the group of three, Datamon has the technological know-how which makes him vital to Dynasmon's operation. He runs under the belief that everything in the digital world, including the visiting humans, are made up of data while in the world. From their bodies right down to their genetic makeup and memories, everything is just a huge set of binary code, which with the help of Dynasmon and V.Kerpymon, he uses the digidestined as experiments to further his research. He also believes that with proper binary recoding, anything in the digital world can be made possible. He eventually restores those he experiments on to their normal states, though.

Virus Kerpymon:

V.Kerpymon, the bottom of the group of three. V.Kerpymon holds a library, filled with 'magical' books. These books, however, are no more magic, than voice-activated binary re-arrangers. This gives off the 'magic' feeling. V.Kerpymon is mostly used for muscle.

Locomon:

Locomon serves a minor role in the story. He transports the digidestined from the Timberland Junction to the Restricted Area, and also transports all digimon from various points, including to Primary Village and the Restricted Area.

Elecmon:

Elecmon serves a major role in the story. He works with Dynasmon's group in times of digital world crisis, to evacuate as many digimon from areas as possible, and also as the caretaker of Primary Village.

Myotismon:

This Myotismon is a good Myotismon. He owns a castle in the Epoch Mountain Range, which houses various virus digimon which are cast out from the rest of the digital world. He constantly is watching his older brother, Venom Myotismon.

The bad digimon:

Venom Myotismon:

Along with Apocalymon and Millenniumon, he works to destroy the world by working with the two and initiating a speed-aging process on chunks of the digital world at a time. The affected area would eventually turn gray and break apart, and the data would be absorbed. Venom Myotismon is later killed when he is no longer needed.

Apocalymon:

Another of the evil trio, Apocalymon has the same goals for destroying the digital world.

Millenniumon:

Same with Apocalymon and Venom Myotismon

(by the way, there are many other evil digimon, but these are the big shots)

**The major locations:**

The Forest:

Melanie and Darius first wake and meet their digimon there. That's also where they meet Wallace.

Some Island:

Where they meet Chelsea, Leomon, Ryu, and Wizardmon. Also, where they first encounter Dynasmon, Datamon, and V.Kerpymon.

Timberland Junction:

Where the digidestined (except Kai) meet Locomon, who transports them to the Restricted Area.

Badlands:

An area filled with evil, virus digimon which is separated by the rest of the digital world by a barrier. This area used to flourish, before an earlier evil sapped it of its good. An old group of digidestined put up a barrier to prevent the poisoned area from spreading. A barrier which only digivice carriers and one Locomon could pass through. Also, the place where Kathy saves Kai as the area is being destroyed.

Restricted Area:

Beyond the Badlands. It is protected from view by a holographic barrier, and behind that, can be seen as a place of much beauty. It had been where the older digidestined destroyed their foe. In hides, underground, Dynasmon and company's base of operations, as well as a huge, futuristic city constructed from data of virtual plans taken from the internet. This city is a safe haven for digimon when disaster strikes.

Forest near Primary Village:

This portion of the forest, near Primary Village, is where the portal is between the human and digimon worlds is located. It only opens once all digidestined are assembled, and then changes to a different location after each one leaves.

Dark Tower:

A tower located somewhere north, outside of the badlands. It is surrounded by high mountains, and serves as the headquarters of the evil trio.

**Relationships:**

Darius x Melanie

Their relationship grows gradually throughout the series, and encounters some unusual twists and turns.

Chelsea x Wallace

Ah, young love. Like Darius and Melanie, their relationship grows over time, though it never experiences the rough spots that Darius and Melanie's does

Gatomon x Wizardmon

A pre-existing relationship is between the two, and is unfazed by anything throughout the story.

Kathy x Kai

Despite the large gaps in financial status and place of residence, Kathy and Kai grow to have a relationship.

Renamon x Leomon

Love at first sight, she almost instantly falls head-over-heels for Leomon.

Renamon x Darius

Although hiding it, Renamon secretly grew to have feelings for Darius as time went on. This led to some very bad problems. Darius never returned the feelings, as by then he was too much in love with Melanie.

The Renamon x Darius / Renamon x Leomon insanity

Renamon, though first falling head-over-heels for Leomon, eventually grows to love Darius. This leads to a huge confrontation in the later chapters between Leomon and Renamon, which basically ends up with Renamon having a mental breakdown because of what happened. When her conflicting feelings become too much for her to stand, she reveals her feelings in the later chapters. It also hurts Leomon in a severe way. Renamon and Leomon eventually recover, though, and get back together.

The final battle, and the ending.

At the other side of a now revealed to be really really large room are Apocalymon and Millenniumon.

"Wow...big room." Melanie says while turning. "And big trouble..."

"Well." Darius says as he looks at her. "You know what they say."

"What?" she asks, looking back at him.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall."

"Hm." she replies, smiling a little.

"If you're done chatting, it would be nice to get this battle started so we can destroy you all." One of the two evil digimon says.

Melanie laughs a little and shrugs. "You all ready to end this?"

"Yeah!" all of the others shout, except for Kai, who shouts "Hai!"

Melanie nods, still smiling, and looks at Darius.

Darius looks back, smiles, and nods. "The final battle begins."

"Don't die on me." she says softly.

"Don't worry, I wont."

She looks at him a moment longer before, managing, to smile weakly. Then she turns to face the two digimon.

"May the battle begin!" Milleniumon shouts.

"Let's get this over with." Apocalymon says.

Melanie takes a deep breath then levitates to the air.

Gatomon goes to the other side of Melanie and digivolves to Angewoman.

Darius smiles and pulls the rose out of his pocket, then holds it up.

Renamon walks over to Darius' side. "If you're going to take them on alone, be careful..."

Darius looks to her. "I wont be taking them on alone, you'll be right there by my side fighting I hope."

She smiles a little. 'So everyone hasn't abandoned me.' she thinks.

After a moment, Melanie drops to the ground next to Darius. Angewoman watches the two digimon and goes to the air.

Darius looks over to Melanie. "Hey."

She smiles then kisses him softly. "For luck." she whispers before winking at Renamon and going back to the air. "Glad to be working with you for once, Renamon. Good luck and make sure you live through this." Renamon nods in response.

"Must you fly?" Darius asks.

Melanie glances down at him. "Maybe not. Why?"

"Well I was hoping that maybe we could fight together instead of against each other."

She tilts her head and lowers a little. "I didn't know we were fighting against each other now."

"We were before, that's why I want to fight together now."

She smiles and drops, softly, next to him. "Alright."

He smiles at her. "Glad we can fight in a good way."

"Me too."

"Let's go then!" Darius says.

Kai looks over to Kathy. "So, who's gonna make the first move in this big ole' game of shogi."

Kathy smiles, fingers the locket, then goes toward Melanie and Darius, holding her digivice in one hand. Kai follows closely.

"Make sure you get through this." Kathy says quietly before changing into Kazemon.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure I do. I've survived so far..." He says before he changes into BeoWolfmon.

"Let's get this over with." Melanie says.

Kathy glances at him then looks at Milleniumon and Apocalymon.

"Come on, have the others join the party as well." Milleniumon says.

Chelsea puts her hands on her hips then looks at Leomon, who nods and goes up to the others.

"I would help Wizardmon, but this kind of fighting isn't exactly something I'm trained for." Ryu says as he looks to Milleniumon and Apocalymon.

"Don't worry, I will be fine by myself." Wizardmon says as he walks over to the others.

"Funny, isn't it?" Wallace asks as he looks to Gomamon. "Our first battle turns out to be against the big evil bad guys."

Gomamon laughs nervously.

Melanie glances at Darius with an 'I'll be right back look' and walks over to Wallace and Gomamon. She kneels and pets Gomamon. "Ready for this?" she asks them both.

"I think so..." Wallace says.

"We'll try our best!." Gomamon says enthusiastically.

She gives a reassuring smile. "You'll do wonderful. And'll be just fine." she says, looking up at Wallace. "Just stay strong and think positive."

They both nod.

She smiles and nods also. "Let's get rid of these guys then." she says before walking back to where she'd been before.

Gomamon quickly follows Melanie.

"So, fishstick decided to join the battle." Milleniumon says.

"Watch it." Melanie warns as she gets to her spot.

"Yeah! I'll kill you to death!" Gomamon shouts, causing Milleniumon to laugh.

"Ready Gomamon?" Melanie asks, looking at him.

"I just gotta digivolve."

She nods then looks at the others. "Ready?!"

"Ready!" they all shout.

"Digivolve when you're ready to Gomamon."

Gomamon nods and looks over to Wallace, who holds up his digivice.

Melanie smiles then looks at Apocalymon and Milleniumon.

The whole digivolution thing happens and Gomamon digivolves to Zudomon.

Still smiling, Melanie looks the group over once then takes a deep breath.

Milleniumon eyes Zudomon. "So fishstick evolved into walrus blubber, I'm not impressed."

Melanie glares at him then sighs. "Let finish this."

"Let's get this over with." Darius says as the rose changes to the rose whip.

Apocalymon arches an eyebrow then laughs.

"Pathetic." Milleniumon says.

"My thoughts exactly." Apocalymon replies.

"What a waste of time... But what must be done must be done."

Melanie yawns and kneels.

Milleniumon aims and purposefully shoots and misses the group.

"Your aim's off." Melanie comments.

"The shot was a warning. I always give a warning shot telling you to move or die where you stand."

"I don't attack first. And why bother with a warning? If you can kill us then why waste our time, and yours, giving warnings?"

"It's no fun if the prey doesn't move."

"I'll move once I have a reason to. I don't attack first. Or hit first, whichever you prefer."

Milleniumon aims and fires at Angewoman, who smirks and moves, then counterattacks with Celestial Arrow. Milleniumon fires a fireball attack straight at the arrow in a counter-counterattack, but Melanie sends water at the fireball, and adds fire to Angewoman's Celestial Arrow. Milleniumon, to counter Melanie's actions, fires a projectile weapon at the arrow.

Kyle watches then steps up next to Wallace. He looks at Terriermon, who nods and walks to the others.

Apocalymon yawns then sends an attack towards Renamon.

Renamon easily moves out of the way. "Years of fighting and getting scars, you'll have to better than that fatty."

He smirks. "Is that so fox?"

"Yes that's so."

Melanie and Angewoman both make a face. After a moment, Melanie uses some wind to speed up the arrow. When the two weapons collide, the projectile sends the arrow off coarse to the ground, but the other weapon also goes off coarse and hits high on the wall.

Melanie sighs and is about to do something when Kazemon attacks with Tempest Twist. Milleniumon just takes the full force of the attack, but stands unaffected.

"You will have to better than that, fairy girl."

She makes a face and attacks again, this time with Hurricane Wave.

He takes the full force of that attack too, but is still unaffected. "Your attacks are about as strong as a rookie's, better step it up a notch."

"That can be done." she mutters before changing to Zephyrmon and attacking with Hurricane Gale, which Mlleniumon easily dodges. Zephyrmon sighs and tries Plasma Pods.

Milleniumon dodges those too. "It's about time. Maybe I myself should step it up a notch."

She puts her hands on her hips and glances at the other, shrugging a little.

"Dimension Destroyer!" he shouts as he attacks the group. Angewoman, Leomon, Zephyrmon, Zudomon, BeoWolfmon, and Wizardmon move out of the way. Angewoman counterattacks with Heaven's Charm, which Leomon adds to the attack with Fist of the Beast King. Zephyrmon adds Plasma Pods to the two attacks. In addition, Zudomon adds Vulcan's Hammer, BeoWolfmon adds Zweihandar, and Wizardmon adds Thunder Blaster.

"Easy." Milleniumon says as he counters with Time Unlimited.

Melanie sighs and looks up at Milleniumon. Then she looks away and shakes her head.

Milleniumon dodges any attacks that may have avoided the counterattack, except for Thunder Blaster.

Darius sighs as well.

Looking back, Melanie shouts something and Angewoman digivolves to Magnadramon and attacks with Dragon Fire.

"Finally, the real fun begins Milleniumon says as he counterattacks with Dimension Destroyer.

Magnadramon dodges, but barely misses the attack. Then she counters with Fire Tornado, which Milleniumon quickly dodges and counters with Time Unlimited.

She sighs and goes to dodge but is lightly hit. Turning she attacks with Heaven's Claw, which Milleniumon dodges but is hit slightly.

"Looks like you finally hit me." he says as he attacks with Dimension Destroyer.

She dodges and counters with Heaven's Claw again.

As Magnadramon attacks, Zephyrmon attacks from behind with Hurricane Gale.

Milleniumon attacks Magnadramon with Time Unlimited, but is hit full force by Hurricane Gale and hit again when Zudomon uses Vulcan's Hammer.

Magnadramon doesn't quite get out of the way fast enough and takes the hit from Milleniumon. She's hit hard enough that she hits the wall behind her.

"Magnadramon!" Melanie yells before running over to the digimon.

Zephyrmon attacks again, this time with Plasma Pods. Leomon, also, attacks with Fist of the Beast King.

Milleniumon dodges Plasma Pods and attacks Renamon with Time Unlimited while simultaneously attacking Leomon with a projectile attack, but takes Fist of the Beast King full force.

Darius runs after Melanie. "Are you alright?"

Magnadramon waits a moment then gets up. "I'm alright." she says before going back into the fight before Melanie can argue.

Leomon manages to, barely, dodge Milleniumon's attack, then digivolves to SaberLeomon and attacks with Howling Crusher. Renamon also dodges the attack and then digivolves to Taomon. However, Milleniumon dodges the attack and counters with two projectiles. Meanwhile, Kai tries to get around to Milleniumon's back.

Darius looks at Melanie.

Melanie takes a vial of some clear liquid out of her pocket. Then turns to the fight and uses some wind, with a good deal of effort, to send the two projectiles into the wall.

Magnadramon attacks with Fire Tornado. In the process, Milleniumon fires two projectiles at SaberLeomon, but takes the full force of the Fire Tornado and gets knocked away a little bit as Kai finally is able to get behind him, then fires four projectiles at Magnadramon.

"I forgot about this..." Melanie says as she looks at the vial.

"Forgot about what?" Darius asks.

SaberLeomon dodges one projectile but is hit with the second one, while Magnadramon dodges two of the projectiles, barely dodges the third and is hit with the fourth. In addition, Sephyrmon attacks with Hurricane Gale.

"Licht Angriff!" BeoWolfmon shouts as Milleniumon turns around, but is too late to do anything as Beowolfmon stabs the sword things straight though him, making him bleed in a great amount. Both of them get hit by Hurricane Gale.

"This vial of stuff ... got two actually." Melanie says while looking at her other pocket.

"What does it do?"

Sephyrmon winces as BeoWolfmon is hit also. "You ok?!" she shouts.

BeoWolfmon nods, then looks at Milleniumon, who is smirking. "Why are you smirking?"

"Because the true battle will begin shortly." he replies.

"I think it's a counter thing. Both of 'em. They were near the statue and I thought they might come in handy. But I forgot about 'em."

"Two? Then I'll take one."

SaberLeomon goes to attack but hesitates because he doesn't want to hit BeoWolfmon. However, before anyone can do anything, Milleniumon blasts BeoWolfmon point blank with two projectiles and a Dimension Destroyer attack, causing him to sailing at a high speed into the wall. After that, Milleniumon is surrounded by light.

Melanie nods and hands him the one she'd had in her hand. Then she takes the other one out of her other pocket.

Sephyrmon shouts something then goes after BeoWolfmon. There is a big hole in the wall where dust is settling.

"May the digivolving process begin." Milleniumon says.

"Thanks." Darius says. Melanie nods.

SaberLeomon sends an attack toward Milleniumon, an attack that is joined with Magnadramon's Dragon Fire. Both attacks completely miss. Both digimon make a face and Melanie looks up to where Milleniumon was.

"Owwww..." Kai is heard muttering from inside of the hole.

"Are you ok?!" Sephyrmon asks as she lands.

He doesn't reply.

After a minute, the light fades and Zeed Milleniumon is there.

"Crap..." Melanie mutters.

"Kai?!"

Kai slowly crawls out of the hole looking a little bruised and kind of bloody.

Zephyrmon gasps a bit and changes back to human.

SaberLeomon attacks again. Magnadramon adds Dragon Fire. Terriermon digivolves to Gargomon and attacks with Gargo Pellets. However, Zeed Milleniumon dodges the more damaging ones and attacks SaberLeomon with Time Destroyer.

SaberLeomon barely dodges and is lightly hit. Gargomon attacks again, this time with Bunny Pummel. Zeed Milleniumon is lightly hit, and attacks Gargomon with Chrono Paradox. Gargomon barely gets out of the way and counters with Gargo Laser. Magnadramon attacks with Heaven's Claw.

Kai looks up at her and gives a weak smile. "Man...that guy hits hard."

Kathy closes her eyes then looks at the ground.

Zeed Milleniumon takes both attacks and backs up a bit, then attacks one with Time Destroyer and the other with Chrono Paradox.

Gargomon doesn't move quite fast enough this time and is hit with Time Destroyer. Magnadramon barely dodges and counters with Fire Tornado.

"Don't worry so much..." Kai says as he moves over to her. "Most of the blood isn't mine."

"I've got reason to worry. I just saw you go through a wall..."

"I've been through worse." he says as he tries to stand, using her for support.

Zeed Milleniumon dodges and counters with Time Destroyer, then looks over to Gargomon. "Looks like bunny boy wasn't fast enough."

Gargomon makes a face then digivolves to Rapidmon and attacks with Tri Beam.

Magnadramon dodges and counters with Heaven's Claw.

"Sit still for a few minutes." Kathy says as she puts a hand on his shoulder.

Melanie looks over at the two and winces then goes over. "You guys ok?"

"Kai went through the wall." Kathy replies.

Melanie winces again, and remembers when the same thing happens to Darius.

Darius follows Melanie and looks at Kai. "I went through a wall too once."

Zeed Milleniumon takes the force of the attack, then looks over to Apocalymon. "Would you do the honors of exterminating the flying thing while I exterminate the others?"

"Looks like you and Darius have something in common, Kai." Melanie says.

"You went through a wall too??" Kathy asks.

Kai laughs a little.

"Yeah." Darius replies. "When I was a Silver Sakuyamon I was sent smashing through a wall in a fight against BlackWarGreymon."

Kathy and Melanie both make a face.

"Sure, I'll take out Magnadramon." Apocalymon replies, attacking her with Death Claw.

"Or did you mean Rapidmon?" he asks, sending the same attack towards him.

"Whichever will go down the fastest." he replies as he turns towards the group of digidestined.

Apocalymon nods and attacks Rapidmon with Death Claw again. The digimon barely misses and is lightly hit. Zeed Milleniumon attacks the group with Chrono Paradox.

"It kind of hurt really bad."

Melanie and Kathy both glance over as the attack comes closer. "Watch it!" Melanie shouts before backing up with Darius.

Kathy quickly changes to Kazemon and picks up Kai, barely dodging the attack.

Rapidmon attacks Apocalymon with Tri Beam.

"Quick thinking." he says as he attacks Kazemon with Time Destroyer, then aims and attacks Melanie and Darius with Chrono Paradox. Kazemon dodges again but is lightly hit.

Melanie makes a face and picks up Darius, then moves and sends several balls of different elements toward Zeed Milleniumon.

Apocalymon takes the full force of the attack, backing up slightly. Then he counters with Virus Grenades, sending some towards Taomon also.

"Hey...You alright?" Kai asks,

"I'm fine." Kazemon replies.

"Good."

Zeed Milleniumon takes all of the elemental attacks and appears unaffected.

Taomon dodges the attack.

Magnadramon goes toward SaberLeomon, Taomon and Rapidmon. "Some of us need to distract him and let the others get that thing at the top."

Melanie makes a face.

"Wizardmon, Zudomon. Come over here!" Magnadramon calls.

Milleniumon takes aim again.

"I volunteer to distract." Taomon says.

Darius drinks the vial stuff. "I figure I'll drink it now."

Melanie nods, still hovering in the air with him. "That's probably why you drank it."

Wizardmon and Zudomon come over to there.

"You two wanna help distract him or take out that thing at the top of him?" Magnadramon asks.

"Distract." Zudomon replies.

"Distracting is my specialty." Wizardmon responds.

Kazemon smiles a little and prepares to dodge again.

Milleniumon quickly changes target and fires a regular attack at Darius and Melanie. Melanie spots the attack and dodges, moving so it doesn't hit Darius, but is hit instead.

Magnadramon nods. "SaberLeomon, Rapidmon and I will take out that thing at the top then." The digimon nod their approval.

"Alright. Let's get this guy then."

They nod in response.

Darius looks up quickly. "You alright?"

"I'm fine." Melanie replies after a moment.

"You better be! You're not allowed to die until I do."

She manages to give a weak smile. "I'm fine."

He shakes his head and doesn't reply, while the other three prepare to distract.

Magnadramon nods then her, Rapidmon and SaberLeomon get in different positions.

"Kai, you strong enough to get on my back?" Kazemon asks.

"I should be yeah." he replies.

"Kay, cuz I'm gonna need to use my hands to help them fend off Zeed Milleniumon."

Melanie looks around then moves to a corner and sets Darius down. "Be careful." she says while turning to face Zeed Milleniumon.

Apocalymon arches an eyebrow and smirks.

Darius sighs and looks down.

She stops and looks at him, bringing one hand up to lift his head so he's looking at her. "I'm sorry. But I gotta help Kazemon distract Zeed Milleniumon while the others take care of Apocalymon."

"Fine..."

"Darius..."

Zudomon attacks with Vulcan's Hammer, Wizardmon with Thunder Blaster, and Taomon with Talisman Spell. Apocalymon dodges, for the most part, but is lightly hit. Magnadramon attacks with Dragon's Fire, combined with SaberLeomon's Howling Crusher and Rapidmon's Rapid Fire. Zudomon throws his hammer at Apocalymon, while Wizardmon tries to zap Apocalymon. Taomon attacks again.

The attacks hit, and the other three attack again. Apocalymon yells as all the attacks hit at once. Zudomon, Wizardmon, and Taomon attack again.

"Sorry." Kai mutters

"Huh? For what?" Kazemon asks?

"For getting hit."

She smiles and kisses him lightly on the forehead before shifting so he's on her back. "Don't apologize for it."

He stays on her back. "Y'know, you look kinda cute like this too."

She blushes a bit and smiles then looks at Melanie and Darius, then her smile fades.

Darius sighs. "Just go, they need you more than I do."

Melanie looks at the ground and closes her eyes. After a moment, she turns and goes to the air.

Magnadramon, SaberLeomon and Rapidmon attack just after the other three. As the attacks hit, Apocalymon moved but was hit anyway since the attacks came from all sides, a light flashes.

"Light?' Taomon asks.

Darius sighs and looks down, then slowly moves away a bit.

"What's wrong?" Kai asks.

"Look at Mel and Darius." Kazemon responds.

Kai looks. "Oh..."

Kazemon doesn't say anything but looks to the ground.

As Melanie sees the light, Melanie drops to the ground again. When she realizes what's happening, she drinks the stuff in the vial.

"He's going bye bye." Magnadramon replies.

Darius sighs and just stares at the ceiling.

Instead of disappearing, Zeed Milleniumon begins absorbing his data.

"You've got to be kidding." Magnadramon mutters.

Melanie turns and looks at Darius. Then she walks over and runs a couple fingers through his hair. "That stuff worked..."

He continues looking upwards.

After a minute or so, Apocalymon's data is completely absorbed. "It was part of the pact. If one dies the other would absorb the data to prevent the digital world from returning to normal." Zeed Milleniumon says as he aims at Darius and Melanie.

"What?" Darius asks.

She sighs softly and uses one hand to get him to look at her. "I'm sorry, Darius. I was only going to help."

"It's alright Mel..."

"It's sad to see them like that..." Kazemon says quietly

"It is..." Kai says in response.

"Well, hope it gets better for them when this is over."

"No, it's not. Not if it causes you to be upset."

Magnadramon heads to the two and drops next to them. "Better move it you two."

"I'm gonna biomerge with her. And help. But I'll say close incase he tries to attack you." Melanie says.

"It's alright, you can go, you don't have to stay close. I'll be fine."

Zeed Milleniumon changes target to the digimon that defeated Apocalymon and attacks with Time Destroyer.

SaberLeomon and Rapidmon dodge, but SaberLeomon is lightly hit and counters with Howling Crusher.

Melanie just looks at him, eyes sad.

He smiles at her. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Z-Milleniumon attacks the two repeatedly, even after taking the Howling Crusher attack. The two continue to dodge, getting hit lightly now and then, and continue to counter attack. Z-Milleniumon dodges as often as he can and counterattacks even more.

She manages to smile a little. Then she kisses him softly before looking at Magnadramon. "Ready?"

Magnadramon nods.

"Good luck." he says.

"Thanks." she replies, then after another kiss, she moves away and Magnadramon changes to Gatomon. Then the two biomerge to Valkyrimon.

SaberLeomon dodges and goes to a side so he can get a breath. After a moment, he goes back to attacking Z-Milleniumon. Rapidmon takes a breather too, before attacks also. Milleniumon is by both attacks, then attacks with Chrono Paradox.

Darius smiles at Valkyrimon. "Give him a nice, strong blow for me."

She smiles back and nods. "Sure thing." Then she goes to the air and attacks with Feral Sword.

Z-Milleniumon dodges. "Watch out for your boyfriend, I don't think he can move fast enough." he says as he quickly attacks Darius with Time Destroyer, who quickly scrambles to get out of the way.

"Huh??" she asks while turning. When she realizes what's going on, she moves quickly and gets in front of Darius, taking the full force of the attack.

"Mel??" He shouts. "You better not be dead!!"

The force of the attack cause Valkyrimon to de-biomerge into Gatomon and Melanie. Gatomon is sent in one direction and Melanie is sent into the wall, near the spot Kai hit, and falls to the ground. She moves a bit and looks up but doesn't get up.

Milleniumon smirks and aims an attack at her. "The death of this one is ensured." he says as he charges up the attack.

Darius, looking over, quickly begins dashing to where Melanie is. Melanie shifts again but cant do anything to stop the attack, or Darius.

"Time to die." he says as he releases the Chrono Paradox attack right when Darius arrives and stands in the way. Darius looks over his shoulder at Melanie and smiles, then looks back. Time itself seems to slow, as the actions occur.

"NO!! Darius! Move!" Melanie shouts, although it was kind of weak, it's still a shout.

"I'll give my life to save yours..." he says as the attack gets closer.

Tears begin to fall now. "No...Darius please? Don't."

SaberLeomon looks around and yells. "Everyone attack at once! And now!" Then he attacks with Howling Crusher. Rapidmon attacks with Rapid Fire. Kazemon attacks with Tempest Twist. And although weak, Gatomon attacks with Lightening Paw. Taomon attacks with Talisman of Light, Zudomon attacks with Vulcan's Hammer, and Wizardmon attacks with Thunder Blaster. All attacks hit Zeed Milleniumon directly, causing him to yell out in pain.

"Too late..." Darius says as the attack hits him full force, causing him to slam into the floor and bounce back a little.

"Darius!!" Melanie shouts, tears falling freely.

He turns his head towards her and spits out some blood. "Time to say goodbye..."

She shakes her head and moves next to him. "Darius..." she says quietly, a sob escapes after as she continues to cry. "No, don't leave me..."

There is a light from Millenniumon as he begins do fade, his data being absorbed into the ground.

Darius manages to give her a weak smile. "Sorry, not gonna make it..."

Kazemon drops to the ground and changes back to human. SaberLeomon de-digivolves to Leomon. Gatomon de-digivolves to Salamon.

Melanie continues to cry, only harder now, and shake her head. "Darius. You'll be fine...you've gotta be."

Kai still hangs around Kathy's neck. "I think something's up."

Kathy nods.

Zudomon de-digivolves to Gomamon. Gargomon de-digivolves to Terriermon.

Taomon de-digivolves to Renamon. "Is that blood I smell?"

"I'm sorry..." he says. "I know, I broke my promise...I'm not really gonna be fine... I mean look at me, I'm bloody and it feels like every bone in my body has been shattered."

She continues to shake her head and cry. "No...No, you have to be ok...Darius..."

Salamon walks over to Renamon and looks up at her.

Renamon looks around and sniffs. "Smells human. And familiar."

"You know I'm not going to be... You gotta go get the others...I need to tell them something."

She shakes some and doesn't say anything but looks up and waves Kathy over. Then she turns back to Darius and shifts, resting her head on his shoulder.

Kathy notices and looks around. "Hey everyone. Mel needs us to go over there." she says while walking over.

"Smells like Darius's blood." Renamon says as she heads over, the others follow.

Melanie, still crying, doesn't move as everyone gets to where her and Darius are.

"Hey..." he says as he looks to them. They all give small "heys" and nods in return.

Renamon dashes over as the others just nod. "What happened? Is he alright?" Renamon asks.

"Sorry...no." Darius replies. "Looks like everyone wont be making it out alive after all."

Melanie shakes and sits up, still crying a lot.

He glances at Wallace "Wallace, sorry for blowing up the ship..."

Wallace just nods slowly. "It's fine..."

He moves his look to Renamon.. "Renamon, sorry for making it seem like I abandoned you..."

She nods and places one paw on his shoulder. "It's fine, I'm better now."

He, again, moves his look. This time to Kai and Kathy. "Kai and Kathy, sorry for trying to get you two to kiss."

Kathy gives a nervous laugh. "It's ok. You only had the best intentions in mind. And we kissed...just not like you and Mel do. Not quite ready for that." she says, looking at Kai. "Right?"

Kai looks back. "Right."

Darius looks to Kyle. "Sorry for driving like a lunatic with your sister in the car." he says, then looks to Leomon. "Sorry for causing the trouble between you and Renamon." he says, then looks over to Chelsea. "Bye." he says, then looks to Salamon. "Come here..."

"It's ok." Kyle says.

Leomon shakes his head. "It's fine. Just brought us closer...I think."

Chelsea looks at the ground.

Salamon walks over to him.

He slowly reaches up and pets her head a little. "Y'look cute like that." he says, then looks at Melanie. "And I'm sorry I broke our promise...but will you do me a favor?" he asks as he begins to fade a little.

Salamon manages to smile a little.

"Don't apologize. And what?" Melanie asks quietly, crying somewhat harder as he starts to fade.

"Keep the promise we made?"

She nods. "Of course."

"If I'm there, I'll be waiting for you..." he says as he fades some more.

"Darius. sob I love you."

"I love you too, Melanie...could you do me another favor?"

She nods.

"Give me a kiss?"

She nods again and leans forward, kissing him softly.

He returns the kiss as he continues to fade more.

She doesn't pull back but the tears continue to fall.

"Bye..."

She cries more but doesn't say goodbye.

He fades just a little bit more before his body breaks up into data and disappears.

Melanie sobs again then lays down where he was, crying heavily and sniffling now and then. "Darius... sniffle ... I love you ... and I'm so sorry..."

Renamon lays a paw on her shoulder. "Come on...you can tell him that when we reach the village..."

She continues to cry and doesn't move for a few minutes. Then she sits up and, noticing the digivice and crest, picks them up. The digivice is still active and the crest glows a soft orange color. She just looks at them for a moment then puts his crest around her neck and it hangs next to hers. Then she stands and puts his digivice on the belt loop of her jeans that hers is on.

Melanie opens her eyes and looks around, her eyes cold now. "That stupid digimon is gone?"

Renamon stands. "Completely."

"He better be glad." she mutters, her voice cold too.

She nods and turns towards the door.

Melanie continues to cry and her eyes soften as she turns also and walks beside Renamon. She takes his crest from around her neck and hands it to her "Let's see if what we did did the trick." she says as she opens the door.

"What's this for?" Renamon asks.

"You." Melanie replies, smiling a little.

"Nonono, I cant take it. You're the one that's gonna be giving it to Darius."

"I've got his digivice. And you're just as close to him as me. You deserve to have something from him also."

"Then you keep the crest and I'll take the digivice. The crest still has the glow, which means he's alive."

"You don't gotta place to put it. Besides it's still active, too, anyway."

"I can slip it right inside my glove."

"...Sure? I don't mind keepin the digivice and you havin the crest."

"You should keep the crest."

"Renamon, you can have the crest. I've got more stuff of his anyway."

She sighs and exits the room. "Fine, gimme."

She smiles and hands her the crest. "I'm stubborn too ya know."

She takes the crest and puts it around her neck. "Yeah I know... What about Salamon?"

"I'm right here." Salamon says, at their feet.

Melanie kneels and picks her up.

"Let's see if the world still looks like it did before this all happened." Renamon says as she walks down a hallway.

"Hope you know where you're going. I got lost and was walking in circles for a while." Melanie says as she walks next to her.

She nods and finds the exit, and quickly runs outside.

Melanie smiles. She stops at the door and takes a deep breath then exits.

Renamon continues running until she reaches the edge of the world, where apparently nothing has changed.

Walking down the steps, Melanie looks around and waits for everyone. Soon, everyone arrives. Melanie, after making sure everyone was there, heads towards the ship and looks around as she goes. "...Why isn't it back to normal?"

"Maybe it's taking its time."

"Why? You'd think it'd be happy to be normal again."

After a couple of minutes, pieces of the world begin reforming again.

"There it goes."

And then, within thirty minutes, the world is back to exactly the way it was.

"Come on." Renamon says as she turns in a direction and begins walking. "Primary Village is this way." Melanie nods, and follows.

Later..

About three days later, Primary Village comes into view, it's extremely busy and filled with many digimon.

Melanie smiles. "Wow. I see it's back to normal. And full of digimon."

Elecmon can be seen in the distance running to her.

She tilts her head and keeps the smile. "Hello Elecmon. Glad to be home?" she asks once he gets to her.

"No. Way too busy, I don't have any time to myself."

"It'll be alright once everything gets going. A lot of digimon were lost..."

"I know. And speaking of digimon, there's one you gotta check out."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, weird thing keeps asking about you by name."

"..." Could it be?? she thinks.

"Also a jewelry fan."

"Jewelry fan?"

"Yeah, got this weird locket thing."

Her eyes go wide for a second then she covers the shock.

"It's by the river out back just staring at the water waiting for you."

Melanie looks in that direction then back at Elecmon. "Mind if I go?"

"Don't mind at all."

She smiles. "Thanks. Oh, what type of digimon is it?"

"Humn? Oh, it's like a...like a Renamon except a little silver."

"A Renamon? Or a little one that goes to a Renamon?"

"Like...I don't know. See for yourself."

She smiles and laughs a little. "Alright. Thank you Elecmon."

"Sure." he replies, then turns and runs off.

Melanie watches him for a moment then heads towards the river in the back. Then she stops and turns. "You coming Renamon and Gatomon?"

Renamon runs to catch up.

Gatomon does too and jumps on Melanie's shoulder. "I'll let you two go. If it's him, I say hi. But I'm gonna help Elecmon with some of the babies."

"He needs all the help he can get." Renamon says as she glances at Gatomon.

Melanie nods and smiles. "We'll let him know you said hi. Have fun."

Gatomon smiles back and nods. Then she jumps off Melanie's shoulder and runs in the direction Elecmon had gone in.

Melanie looks at Renamon. "Ready?"

Renamon looks back and nods. "Ready."

"Let's go then." she replies while walking in the direction of the river, as Elecmon said. Renamon follows closely. "Why am I nervous?"

"Because it may not be him. Or it may all be a dream."

Melanie nods. "Guess we'll find out, huh?"

"Yup."

She smiles at her then looks forward again. "I'm glad you're here, Renamon."

"You are?"

"Yea. I've always enjoyed your company. And your friendship."

She smiles but says nothing.

Keeping the smile, Melanie also stays quiet and walks along. Soon, the river appears in the distance and a figure is sitting by the river. She tilts her head then looks at Renamon. Renamon looks back.

"That him?"

"Dunno."

"Let's get closer and see."

Melanie nods and walks closer. As they get closer, the figure begins to get more detailed, finally it can be made out that this figure is a Renamon.

Melanie smiles. "Nothing fits him better as a digimon." she says quietly, glancing at Renamon. "That's true, even if this isn't him."

"What do you mean?" Renamon asks.

As they get even closer, something around the figure's neck sparkles in the light.

"I mean, I cant see him as any other digimon than a Renamon. It's just him."

"And I mean that in a good way."

The figure begins humming that French song.

"It's him..."

"How can you tell?"

"There's only one person I know that hums, or sings, that song."

"Then let's go see him."

Melanie nods and walks closer, staying beside Renamon.

The figure stops humming. "I know someone is there." it says with the same voice that belongs to Darius.

Melanie stops and smiles. "It's him." she mouths to Renamon. "Unless someone stole his voice, too."

"I can tell. Come on out." He says.

Renamon smiles. Melanie keeps the smile but just stands there.

He sighs and stretches a little, then turns and faces them.

She just looks at him for a moment, her head tilted a little.

He looks at her for a minute, then stands up and slowly walks over to her.

"Is it really?"

"You?" He asks as he walks up to her. "Melanie?"

She smiles. "Hi Darius."

He smiles then doesn't do anything for a second, then pulls her into a tight hug.

Melanie smiles and puts her arms around his neck, returning the hug. "Renamon's here too."

He looks over to her. "Hey."

Renamon smiles. "You're alive."

"Oh, and Gatomon says hi."

"What about the others?" Darius asks.

Melanie looks to Renamon.

"As far as I know, they followed." Renamon says.

"They followed as far as the ship, from what I remember. I assume they followed us here too."

Darius pulls back a little and kisses her.

Melanie tenses a bit, not expecting it, but relaxes and kisses back after a moment.

Darius continues the kiss for a little while, then pulls away.

She smiles but doesn't say anything.

"So...what does it feel like kissing me?"

"You mean since you're a Renamon?"

"Yeah."

She keeps the smile and shrugs. "I enjoyed it, as I always do. That work?"

"That work."

"Kay."

After a moment, she pulls back and pulls Renamon closer to the two of them.

"What do I have to do with this? It's your personal moment." Renamon says.

"True, we had ours, for the moment. But, as I said before, you're just as close to him as me."

Melanie brings them both close. "Group hug!"

"Group hug!" they say as they hug.

"Too bad Gatomon isn't here." Renamon says.

A second after Renamon says that, laughter can be heard from a nearby tree. Renamon looks around. "Gatomon?" Gatomon laughs again.

"Got the locket." Darius says.

"I see that." Melanie says, with a smile. Then she reaches in her pocket and pulls out the coin he'd given her. "Got the coin."

He smiles. "I'm glad."

Melanie keeps the smile but doesn't say anything.

"What's so funny?" she asks as she looks to the tree.

"Nothing. I'm just happy."

"That?"

"I got to see the reunion of you three."

He backs up a little and pats Melanie on the head. "Come on, let's tell the others that I'm alive." He takes her hand. Melanie smiles.

"We wanted you to be here for the group hug."

"And I'm here. Got to see it."

She shakes her head and follows Darius as he walks off.

Gatomon laughs again and jumps to Renamon's shoulder.

"Hmph."

She laughs again and nudges Renamon. "Aww, don't be mad Renamon."

She looks away.

Gatomon shakes her head and moves to her other shoulder. "Renamon. Puh-wease don't be mad at me."

She turns her head away again.

She smiles and goes to her other shoulder.

"Alright alright."

She keeps the smiles and jumps a little. "Yay!"

"Come on you two!" Melanie calls.

Renamon runs to catch up with the two.

Melanie smiles at the two then looks forward again.

"Are we to them yet?" Darius asks.

Melanie and Gatomon laugh a little. "I dunno who's worse, you or Wallace." Gatomon says

Darius releases Melanie's hand and rushes ahead of them.

Melanie tilts her head and looks at the other two, then shrugs.

"Come on!" he calls back to them.

She shakes her head. "Nuh uh! I'm not runnin!"

He nods and runs back to her.

"And don't think about carrying me either, in case you got that in your head."

He gets behind her and begins pushing against her.

She laughs and stops walking.

He shrugs and walks around her.

As he comes up next to her, she begins walking again.

He dashes off again.

She laughs again and shakes her head. "You two can go after him if you want. I wont be far behind."

Renamon shakes her head.

"Hey others!!" Darius shouts.

Chelsea, Kathy, and Kai turn in the direction his voice came from.

"Go ahead, if you want to."

Renamon shakes her head again.

Melanie smiles. "Alright."

"Hey EVERYONE!!!"

Everyone else turns.

"WHERE ARE YOU????"

"I'm gonna go ahead and help Elecmon now." Gatomon says.

Renamon nods.

She smiles and then darts off to find Elecmon.

"Over here!" Chelsea and Kathy shout in unison.

Darius looks around a little, then darts off in the direction of the voice.

"Was that Darius yelling? ... Sounded like him." Chelsea asks.

After a few minutes, he reaches wherever the group is.

Everyone looks in the direction to the area in which Darius arrives. "Darius...?" Chelsea asks. Darius waves. Chelsea smiles then waves back. The rest of the group joins in in the waving.

"I'm alive."

"Yay! I'm glad you are alright."

He smiles and walks over to her. "You didn't dump the gift I gave you , did you?"

She shakes her head. "Of course not!"

He walks over to her and kneels.

She smiles, reaches over to where Leomon is sitting, near her, grabs the plushie and brings it to her, showing it to Darius.

"Glad you didn't toss it."

"Why would I toss it?"

"To forget me."

"Why would I wanna do that?"

"So you wouldn't miss me."

"Missing you isn't a bad thing. Wished you were around though. Then I would'nt've missed ya."

"Well I'm around now. I died."

" ... "

"And am not alive again."

"Huh?"

"Well I died, and was like...reincarnated."

She smiles. "You're still you though."

"Yeah, Renamon."

She keeps the smile then gives him a hug. "I'm glad you're back."

He returns. "I'm glad I'm back too, but how long before you return to the real world?"

She pulls back and resumes her former seat, then shrugs. "I honestly don't know."

He shrugs and looks over to Leomon, who is sitting at the base of a tree, leaning against it with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed. He walks over to him and kneels, then taps him on the shoulder.

Leomon opens on eye and looks to see who tapped him on the shoulder. When he sees Darius, he opens both eyes and smiles. "Welcome back."

"Thanks."

Leomon nods then arches an eyebrow. "I see you're a Renamon."

"Yes, and I plan on stealing Renamon's heart." he says jokingly.

"Oh really?" he asks, taking on a joking voice also. "And what of Miss Melanie?"

"I'll be like that guy that steals the hearts of all women."

He clicks his tongue a little. "Tut tut. She wont go for that."

"Don't worry, I wasn't serious. Renamon is all yours, king man."

Leomon nods. "I know you were joking."

"And you better not do anything to Renamon. Like, anything bad."

"You really think I would?"

"Accidentally maybe."

"I wont do anything on purpose, and will do my best not to do something accidentally."

"Good, otherwise I'd have to kill ya'."

Leomon arches an eyebrow. "Id like to see you try. But I suppose if you were mad enough you could. But don't let anger control your actions in any situation, young one. That only leads to trouble and loss."

"I'll try my best."

"Good."

"Now, you may want to spend some time with the others. The humans especially. I've got a feeling they wont be here for much longer."

He sighs and nods slowly as he stands, then walks over to Kathy.

Kathy stretches then looks around.

"Funny."

"Huh?"

"I think I'm gonna help with the babies too." Melanie says, turning to Renamon.

"You are? But what about Darius? What if you have to leave soon?" Renamon asks.

"He's talking to everyone else right now. I'll talk to him before we have to leave. But, I would like to stay here if it's possible. But, as he catches up with them, I'm gonna give the little ones some attention like I did when we first got here."

"Lots of digidestined have wanted to stay here, but they all have had to leave. If you wait too long, you may be gone before you get to say goodbye and it may be your last chance to ever see him again."

"This has happened before?" Melanie asks. "And, I want to spend more time with him, don't get me wrong, but he's with the others now. And I don't want to intrude on their catching up or goodbyes or whatever they're talking about."

"There's always at least one digidestined that wants to stay behind. And you really should spend what time you can with him, no matter that."

She smiles. "Maybe. But it wouldn't be fair to everyone else if I kept them from their last talks." she says, looking toward Darius and Kathy. "Even if this could be the last time we see one another..." she adds quietly.

"You really should though. Besides, he may have something to say to you before you go."

"It's almost like being like you and Kai are, except I cant change back." Darius mutters.

Kathy smiles then tilts her head. "How do you like it?"

"Sort of feels like biomerging with Renamon, except this time it's probably permanent."

There's a whooshing sound as a portal opens, then it stops as the same portal closes.

Melanie looks at the ground and back up at the two, and she answers Renamon quietly. "I want to...but I cant..."

"But you have to."

"Everyone!" Dynasmon is heard yelling as he comes over to the group.

"Renamon, Id like you to do me a favor." she says, ignoring Dynasmon.

"Yes?"

"Well, two things actually."

"Yes?"

"First, if we don't get a chance to say goodbye, I want you to tell him for me."

She nods. "Alright, I will..."

"And, keep an eye on him for me." she adds, looking toward Renamon. "Ya now? Make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble."

"I will, don't worry."

Melanie smiles. "Thank you."

Dynasmon walks over to Darius and Kathy. "Nice locket, Renamon." he says as he continues on.

Darius shakes his head with a sigh and doesn't reply.

"Ohh, ok. You like being a Renamon?"

"Cant really say."

After a moment of silence, he sighs.

"What's wrong?"

"Just thought of something..."

"What's that, if you don't mind my asking?"

"I better get used to being called Renamon."

"Don't have to. You can still go by Darius."

"Yeah, but everyone who doesn't know my name will call me Renamon."

"Correct 'em."

"I'll try."

"Either way, you'll always be Darius to me, and the others. You're Darius. She's Renamon." she says, nodding to Renamon at the last part.

"Well, now it may last forever."

She nods again.

After a few minutes of doing nothing, he looks around a little for Melanie.."

"She's with Renamon, if my memory serves me right." Kathy says, sensing who Darius is looking for.

He nods and dashes off in that direction.

Melanie, meanwhile walks over and picks up one of the baby digimon that's nearby.

Still holding the baby, Melanie walks back over to Renamon. "Cute, huh?"

She nods. "It is."

"Mel?" Darius asks as he looks.

"Over here Darius." she replies. "Gonna hold da baby?" she asks Renamon.

He looks, then dashes over to her.

Renamon nods. "Sure."

Still smiling, Melanie hands Renamon the baby and looks at Darius before turning back.

"I need something to write with and something to write on." Darius says.

"Cute." Renamon says as she looks down at the baby.

Melanie tilts her head as she looks to him. "Cant help ya there. I don't have my backpack with me." Then she motions to Renamon. "Picture moment. Renamon's holding a baby."

Darius bites his lower lip to keep from cursing. "I really need those things, it's important." he says, then looks over to Renamon. "Got a soft spot for babies, I suppose." He sighs heavily. "How can I write a letter to my mother if I don't have any writing things??"

"Melanie." Dynasmon says.

Melanie looks over at Dynasmon. "Have something Darius can write with?"

"I figured you would want to write some kind of letter to your parents or whomever when you decided to stay, so I brought these," he says as he tosses a pen and spiral notebook to her.

She smiles and catches the two items. "Thank you." she says, handing them to Darius. Darius quickly takes them both.

He shakes his head and turns around, then walks away. "I didn't create them. Datamon did."

Melanie's keeps the smile and yells after him. "Thank you anyway, Dynasmon!"

"Yeah, whatever!" he yells back.

Darius fumbles with the pen for a few moments not being used to his new form yet, However, when he finally gets a good grip on it he begins writing a letter in relatively ok handwriting.

Laughing a little, Melanie shakes her head then watches Darius for a few moments.

Darius quickly turns away when he notices her watching him.

She smiles and looks around. "I'll be back when you're finished. But, I'm gonna go give some attention to the little ones." she says before walking that way, singing softly.

He doesn't reply and sniffles once.

She catches the sniffle and stops walking, turning back to him. But instead of walking over, she sits where she's at and just waits.

He finishes the letter after a couple of minutes, then rips it out of the notebook and folds it up and writes something on one side.

Melanie stretches.

He wipes his face a bit, then manages to smile a little as he turns around and faces her, then walks over to her.

She looks at the ground a moment before looking up to meet his gaze.

He holds out the letter.

She hesitates a moment before reaching to take it. "Want me to give it to her for you?"

"Please, since I cant give it to her myself."

Taking the letter, she nods.

"Thanks..."

"Anytime. ..."

"Hope she doesn't have a total mental breakdown."

"I'll be there with her. Make sure she'll be alright."

"Thanks."

She nods again.

He sighs and looks around. "Guess this world is home now..."

"Thought that's what you wanted." she replies quietly.

"I was hoping it wouldn't be permanent."

"..."

"I was hopin' to be travelin' freely between worlds."

She nods but still stays quiet.

"If I ever find a way, I'll get out, dress up in some sort of heavy suit, and visit you."

She bites her lower lip and looks down.

"Definitely gonna have to visit you, no matter what the cost."

"If it's possible..." she says quietly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll see each other some day."

Her emerald eyes close as tears threaten to come and she replies. "I hope so."

He pats her head. "Don't worry, we will."

She doesn't reply.

"Even if I have to go totally evil to get to see you again, we'll see each other."

"Not if you're evil. That happens then you'll get caught and into trouble."

"Don't worry, I was only kidding."

"Better. Don't want you to be evil."

"When you leave, don't be gone too long. I'll be countin' the years."

"I don't think I have much control over that..." she replies quietly.

"Then I'll see you whenever we meet again."

"Just hope we do."

"We will. And when you return I'll the first to see you again."

She manages to smile a little, but doesn't reply. She sighs softly but looks over at him.

He looks over to her and smiles.

She gives a small smile in return.

"Don't let the media and everyone bug you too much."

"I'm back to my usual self. They don't have reason to bother me."

"They will once the search begins."

"Search? Oh, for you, you mean?"

"Yeah, the kid who mysteriously vanished leaving nothing more than a note."

"And who happens to be my closest friend. ... Well, my boyfriend. But they don't know that."

"And who happened to leave that note with you."

She nods. "Will your mom be asking a lot of questions after she reads that note?"

"I tried to make it so there wouldn't be any questions to ask."

"But she'll ask where you are?"

"Yeah."

"What do I tell her?"

"A world that exists only to those who are called to it."

"... She'll think I'm crazy."

"Yup."

"I don't particularly wanna be put in an asylum."

"It might save you some media and other attention if everyone thinks you're nuts or traumatized or something."

"Hmmm ... what if I just say you didn't tell me? Just asked me to give her the note."

"Say whatever."

"Never mind. I don't wanna lie to her."

"Or just say that I went to the digital world."

"And if she asks what I'm talking about?"

"Just shrug and say that that's all I told you."

She shakes her head. "That's lying. Because I know what it is. And that's not what you told me ... I was with you when it all happened."

"I don't know, just say whatever."

"What do you think she'd say if I told her what the digital world was? I mean, I highly doubt she'll believe me."

"Unless she was a digidestined once she'd probably think you were nuts."

"Think it's safe to go that route then? Tell her you went to the digital world."

"Safer than trying any other logical explanation."

She nods. "Alright. That's what I'll tell her."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"I really appreciate it."

She smiles and nods. Then tilts her head. "Do I tell her we're together?"

"As in, boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Yea. Considering we wont be together in any other way."

"Go ahead and tell her."

She nods. "I may just tell her. Wonder what she'll say..."

"Who knows, maybe good luck will happen."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe she'll turn out to be a past digidestined."

"That'll be neat."

"Yeah."

She nods then looks away with a soft sigh.

"Hm?"

"Hm?"

"You sighed."

"Just thinkin."

"About?"

"Everything...That I have to leave you yet again...That we may not see each other again...What's gonna happen when I get back..."

"Well, we'll see each other again, so don't think about that."

"Too late."

"Well try not to."

"Trying, but not working...cant help it. We may not..."

"We will."

"I hope so."

"We. Will."

She smiles but doesn't reply.

"I'll make sure that we do."

She keeps the smile then sings softly, not quite loud enough for the words to be heard by anyone but her. But loud enough for someone to know she's singing. Her smile begins to fade a little though.

"You want me to sing too?"

She shrugs and stops singing. "Part of a song just came to me, is all."

"Oh, then please, continue singing."

"It's sad...but fits now...a little."

"Well then, can I sing a happier song?"

"Sure."

He closes his eyes for a second in though, then opens them again. "Ready?"

"Uh huh."

He nods and begins singing that French song again.

She smiles and looks over at him, watching him as he sings it.

He looks back as he continues to sing.

"Next time you say you cant sing, I'm gonna bop ya." she says in a playful yet somewhat serious voice.

After the song is over, he stops singing and smiles at her. "Well I cant sing, not too well in English anyways."

She arches an eyebrow and hits him playfully. "You can so sing. When you want to anyway."

"In French."

"And in English."

"Better in French."

"Can sing good either way. At least when you want to."

"Mom taught me the French stuff."

She smiles.

"I don't have her accent, though."

"You haven't been out of the city enough to get it."

"Where am I gonna develop a French accent in New York?"

"Cant in New York."

"See?"

"Have to go to Paris or somewhere over there."

"...Naaah."

She smiles. "You should."

"I cant."

"..."

"Besides, I like the way I speak."

"Me too. But you need to get out more anyway ... needed to."

"Well, I'm out now."

She nods a little.

"Time to explore this world."

"Have fun. And go see the ocean again."

"I will, and maybe I wont be attacked this time."

"Hope not."

"If I am I'll just kick the attacker's butt."

She smiles. "Make sure you do."

"I will."

She continues to smile but doesn't reply.

"I'll get you some souvenirs on my travels."

She keeps the smile and nods. "Alright. I'll get you some also."

"Thanks."

"Get some from Miami and Chicago and other places. LA, Philly, Boston, etc."

"Oh so you're gonna travel around the country then."

"A little. Id love to take you with me, though."

"I wish I could go with you..."

"Me too. Or that I could stay here with you."

"Yeah. But you'll return someday."

She nods. "If it's possible. And I'm allowed."

"You will."

"I want to be able to. But I dunno if it's possible for me to..." she replies, saying the last part softer than the first.

"You. Will."

She manages to smile but doesn't reply.

"Because I said so."

She keeps the smile but still doesn't reply.

"And the power of love conquers all."

She nods then lays down, putting her arms behind her head. "It does. But this'll be a tough situation to conquer..."

"Well it will."

She smiles and looks at him but doesn't say anything.

He looks back and smiles.

"I love you Darius."

"I love you too Melanie."

"Do me a favor?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't forget me."

"Don't worry, I never will. And you don't forget me."

"I wont forget you. That's one thing that'll never happen."

He moves over and lays down next to her.

She shifts to her side, facing him with one arm under her head and the other near it, hand on the one elbow.

He turns his head and looks at her.

She smiles a little.

"You know, a tail can make a very comfortable pillow."

She smiles more and nods. "I know."

He rolls over so he's facing her.

She keeps the smile, but it fades after a moment and she looks away.

"What?"

"Just think.." she says softly. "It's over now, and I have to leave you again..."

"But knowing you'll be back is good."

She closes her eyes, willing back tears, and doesn't reply.

"You will be back."

"I hope I can come back."

"You can and will."

"I will if I can."

"You can and will."

She manages to smile again and, although upset, brings her eyes back to meet his.

He rolls as close as he can to her.

Biting her tongue to keep back the tears, Melanie snuggles close.

He shifts so he's facing her, then puts one arm around her.

Unable to help it, she begins to cry quietly. "I don't want to leave again." she murmurs.

"Don't worry Mel." he says as he hugs her. "You'll be back."

"I hope so. I hope so."

"You will be. You will be."

She gets as close to him as she can get and doesn't reply.

"But..."

"But...?"

"Could I possibly get a kiss?"

She smiles a little and meets his gaze. "Of course. You don't have to ask though. I wouldn't, and probably couldn't, say no to you, Darius."

"Still gotta ask."

She smiles. "If you want to."

"Can we kiss?"

"Thought I answered that."

"Alright then, let's kiss."

She smiles, and hesitates for a moment, then kisses him softly.

He returns the kiss.

And she continues it, deciding to let him be the one to pull back first.

He continues the kiss, waiting for her to pull back.

"When do we have to go back?" Chelsea asks.

"Soon." Dynasmon replies.

"How soon is soon exactly?"

"Within the hour."

"An hour?!"

"Less than."

"Man...that stinks."

"Yes, so say your goodbyes now."

"Bye, Dynasmon." she says before turning to everyone else, giving a hug and a soft goodbye to each.

"Hey, if you're ever in Colorado, look for me!" Wallace says.

She sits next to him, leaning against him. Since she wasn't sure what to say, she stays quiet.

"Or, if I'm ever in New York, I'll look for you."

He nods

After letting the kiss go on for another moment, Melanie, reluctantly, pulls away.

"Too bad..."

"Maybe I'll move to Colorado since I've got family there."

"Sorry...need a breath sometime. I was waitin on you to pull back first."

He laughs a little. "Really? I was waiting for YOU to pull back first!"

She, too, laughs some. "Looks like you won that one." she says with a smile.

Kai looks to Kathy. "If you want to find me, just get to Tokyo and ask for Kai Matsumoto."

Kathy nods a little, sad that they had to leave already. She fingers the locket and thinks a little bit, watching Kai with sad eyes.

"Don't worry, we'll meet again." Kai says.

"I hope so. Need to keep in touch somehow though."

"E-mail."

Darius sighs happily.

Melanie keeps the smile and leans against him.

He doesn't say anything.

"I still don't want to leave, though."

"Alright." Kathy says, looking around for something to write hers down with, and on.

"You can remember mine easily, and I can get yours when you send me an e-mail."

She stops looking and nods. "Kay."

"It's she repeats, a few times, so it's in her memory.

He nods. "You got it."

"Let's hope I'll remember it when I get home."

"You will, I hope." he says as he turns around and walks over to Kyle.

Kathy nods and continues to repeat the email.

Darius nods. "I know...but you gotta."

"Wish I didn't ... that brings a question to mind though." Melanie says, in thought,

"Hm?"

"Gatomon and I were talking one time. She said she'd asked Silver to check on me and he said he wouldn't do it without something in return ... a trip to the real world. If he was human, would that be possible?"

"You're asking the wrong person."

"Guess I'll have to talk to Dynasmon about it."

"Yup."

"I've gotta say bye to Gatomon too...and everyone else."

"Well then, let's go."

"Don't wanna move though."

"Well then, let's stay."

"Alright ... for a little bit anyway."

Kyle is sitting a little away from the group with Terriermon is on his head, as usual.

"Hey Kyle."

"Hey Kai." he replies, looking over at him.

"You can visit too."

He smiles. "You're welcome at our place anytime, too."

"Thanks."

Kyle nods.

"Y'better hurry." Dynasmon says, addressing the group "You don't have much time."

Gatomon comes over to the group and says bye to everyone, stopping at Ryu last. Ryu bends over and gently picks her up.

"Not scared of this kitty anymore, are ya?"

"Nope, not anymore." he says as he scratches behind one of her ears.

She smiles and leans into the scratch, purring loudly.

He smiles a little. "See you, Gatomon."

"Take care, Ryu."

He looks over to Wizardmon. "You take care of her." Wizardmon nods.

She smiles again and snuggles somewhat close to him.

"I'll see both of you if I return."

"Ya will."

"I might be too busy fighting to return."

"Too busy to visit us?" she asks, sounding somewhat hurt.

"Aww don't worry, I'll make sure and try to visit."

She smiles again and nudges him, purring loudly again. He laughs a little bit.

"Be careful, too."

"I will. And thank you."

"Huh? For what?"

"Helping me overcome my fear of cats. And water."

She smiles and nudges him again. "You're welcome."

Melanie shifts and sighs softly. "Darius..."

"What?" Darius asks.

"As much as I don't wanna move, I gotta go say bye..."

Darius nods. "Alright, I'll go with you."

She nods also and stands. Darius stands with her. Taking his hand, she walks over to the group.

"Your time is up. The first portal is going to open soon." Dynasmon says.

"First portal?" Chelsea asks.

"Separate portals leading to each one of your computers."

"Ohh. Who leaves first?"

"We wont know until we see." Dynasmon says as the rest of the group arrives.

Chelsea nods.

Melanie goes around, giving hugs and saying bye to everyone in the group. When she gets to Renamon, she smiles as she gives her a hug. "Take care, you hear?"

Renamon nods. "You too."

She nods also. "Keep an eye on him and makes sure he doesn't get into too much trouble." she says, accidentally repeating what she'd said earlier.

"Don't worry, I will."

"Me? Trouble? Never!" Darius says.

Melanie laughs a little. "And stay out of a lot of trouble yourself."

"You stay out of trouble too."

She nods. "Of course." She then turns to Gatomon, the two hug and Gatomon purrs as Melanie pets her and scratches behind her ears. Then she sets Gatomon on Renamon's shoulder. "Stay together. Don't lose that friendship."

"We wont, we've been friends for many years and will remain friends for many years more." Renamon says.

"Good." she replies, smiling softly. Then she moves to Leomon. "You take care too. And take care of Renamon."

He nods. "I will."

"And don't you hurt her."

He laughs a little as he recalls Darius saying that earlier. "I wont hurt her."

"Good." she says. Then she goes on, saying bye to Wallace and Gomamon, Ryu and Wizardmon, Kyle and Terriermon, Kathy and Kai, and Chelsea.

Then she goes to Dynasmon. "Apparently you aren't used to being thanked for something, probably because you try to avoid helping others, but thank you once again."

"Sure, whatever, you're welcome I guess." he says as he looks away.

"A small piece of advice, even if it is from me. Keep up the science stuff, but be a little more careful. I don't think those that are stuck in the essences like to share a body very well. The one with whom the bossy is being shared, doesn't much care for it either."

"Too bad, they both gotta learn to adapt."

"How would you like to share your body with someone, or something?"

"Since it never happened to me I couldn't say if I would like it or not."

"Hm, picture this. I'm in one of those vials and someone injects that essence into you. How would you like to go around with whatever power I could posses or whatnot, but have me in your head at all times, trying to take control."

"Sounds like fun, and a challenge."

She laughs some. "Then have someone try it to you one time. But it cant be me since I gotta leave..."

"You may not have to leave yet."

"...? What do you mean?"

"Depends on when the portal to your location opens up."

"Ohh. They all opening today?"

"All of em' are. One at a time in this location."

After a short conversation, Melanie nods. "Take care Dynasmon. And try not to cause too much trouble yourself."

"Yeah yeah whatever, just go say goodbye to whoever you haven't or something."

"I've said bye to everyone." she replies. "But I cant say Id mind a few extra minutes to spend." she adds. After nodding to him, she walks over and stands next to Darius, where ever he may be. Darius is standing next to Ryu, talking a little bit.

She smiles a little and stretches. Deciding not to butt in on the conversation, she takes a seat at the base of a nearby tree. Gatomon soon comes over and sits on her lap. The two start talking, laughing every so often.

After a few minutes, a rather large portal appears near the group, but no clear image of where it's going can be seen.

Melanie and Gatomon turn to look at the portal, then look at each other with sad eyes.

The portal clears after a second, showing the image of a large, dirt arena from beyond a glass door. There, two people familiar to Ryu are fighting. A small group of people is outside the arena in the back, cheering the two on. Near the window, a woman who is leaning against the frame grins a little. "Ryu's gonna flip when he sees those two fighting again." she's heard saying.

After seeing the image, and tilting her head a little, Melanie glances to Ryu, her eyes still sad.

Ryu shakes his head and grumbles something, then walks to the portal and looks back at the group. "This is my place. Goodbye everyone!" he says as he waves.

"Bye Ryu!" they reply in unison while waving back.

"Wish me luck!" Ryu says as he enters through the portal, appearing on the other side, He quickly storms though the door, causing attention in the room to turn towards him. He begins stomping angrily over to where the fighting is going on, but before what happens next can be seen, the portal closes

"He didn't look too happy..." Chelsea murmurs.

"Not at all." Wallace says.

"Think they're related?"

"Who?"

"Those people and Ryu."

"I don't think so. But I think one of the fighting ones and the one counting money are related to each other."

"Wonder what happened, and how's Ryu brought into it?"

Wallace shrugs. "I dunno, we should ask if we see him again."

"I hope we do."

"Yeah."

"Wonder who's next ..."

Wallace shrugs as another portal begins opening.

As the portal opens, a good sized house with a green yard comes into view. In the yard are a few children playing with a golden retriever pup. On the porch of the house, are two grown-ups talking and watching the kids. "Kyle and Kathy are gonna be ecstatic." the woman says. "They've wanted a puppy for a while now."

"Looks like this is your portal." Kai says with a sigh.

Kyle nods and Kathy looks at the ground. "Come on Kathy." Kyle says softly.

Kathy sighs softly but doesn't make a move to go to the portal.

Kai walks over to Kathy and hugs her tightly, then gives her a kiss on the cheek. "Don't forget my e-mail address."

"I wont. I promise." she replies, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek also. Then she, reluctantly, follows Kyle to the portal. With a final wave, the two enter the portal. No one seems to notice the sudden entrance but are all smiles when Kyle and Kathy come into view and smile about the puppy.

"They have a nice place."

The portal closes but not before Kathy takes a final glance in the direction from whence she came. Although happy to have the puppy and be home, her eyes showed some sadness at leaving her friends behind. Kyle glances back also and gives a slight nod before bringing Kathy's attention back to the pup.

Kai sighs and looks away. "I miss her already."

"It's the same for her." Melanie says from her place nearby.

After a couple of minutes, another portal opens. In view is a rather large mansion far behind heavy iron gates. The sky is dark as rain is heard falling heavily. A writing on a large plaque on the wall on the left side of the gates has some Japanese lettering, then the name Matsumoto in large lettering in the middle, then some more Japanese lettering under that.

"It is?" he asks, then looks to the portal and sighs heavily. "My stop."

"Take care Kai." Melanie says. "Be sure to keep in touch with Kathy."

"How I so don't want to go back there... And I will, as much as possible."

She nods.

He walks over to the portal and turns to face the others, then waves. "Bye everyone, if you're ever in Tokyo feel free to drop by, I could use the company."

They smile and nods. "Bye Kai. Feel free to stop by anytime if you're around the NY area." Melanie replies, and Chelsea nods her agreement.

"If you're in Colorado you can visit me too." Wallace says.

Kai nods. "Thanks." he says, then turns back to the portal. After hesitating for a minute or so he finally enters and appears on the other side. Shaking his head quickly he walks over to the iron gates and punches in a few numbers on a nearby keypad which is protected from the rain. The gates open slowly and close after he enters. The portal then closes.

Melanie looks at the ground, tears that have formed during the exits of everyone now fell.

After a moment, another portal forms. This one shows a scene of the busy New York city.

"Looks like your stop, Chelsea." Wallace says as he looks to her.

Darius walks over next to Melanie and places a paw on her shoulder.

"Maybe not." Melanie says quietly. "Could be me. Just depends on where the portal goes."

"A separate portal will open for you, Melanie, this is Chelsea's stop." Dynasmon says.

"Sure? I mean, of the second part. I know another portal will open. This one is only showing the city. Hasn't went to a certain place yet. Could go either way..."

"I'm sure."

As he says that, the portal seems to turn in a direction and closes in on its destination. Soon, another home is shown. The portal doesn't stop at the door, however, and instead goes inside and to a room. The walls are white and have posters all over the place. A dresser is against one wall, and a closet on another. Little porcelain things are set up here and there, and a water globe is on a night stand near the bed. A book and alarm clock are also there. A twin sized bed is against a wall with a good-sized window. A computer is on a desk against the wall opposite the dresser. A stereo is on a stand in a corner, surrounded by tapes, cds and more little ornaments and stuff.

"Is this your place?" Wallace asks. "It looks nice."

"It's my room anyways. And thanks." she replies.

"Well...I guess I'll see you some time I hope."

"Wanna email or something? So we can stay in touch."

"Sure. nods and repeats the e-mail address like Kathy had done.

Chelsea smiles and hugs him close. "Hope to hear from you soon."

He returns the hug. "You will. Right after I get back I'll send an e-mail."

"Alright. I'll keep an eye open for it." she says while, reluctantly, pulling away. She waves to everyone then enters the portal.

Wallace begins repeating the e-mail address again.

Chelsea turns back, smiles, and waves just as the portal closes.

Wallace sighs.

At a loss for comforting words, or any others for that matter, Melanie doesn't say anything.

Soon, another portal opens. This portal shows a rather large room with elecrtonical things of all sorts spread around. Wires are coming out of just about everything and half of the electronics are in pieces and piled up. There is a large table with some tools and an open stereo on it, and then in another corner is a bed, which is covered in wires, cables, and videogame discs and systems. In another corner is a large computer table with a modified computer on it that has wires sticking out all over the place.

Melanie smiles a little at the mess of wires. "Must be your room, Wallace."

"Yeah, it's mine. I plan on cleaning it up in the future."

"How far into the future?" she asks jokingly.

"Very far into the future." he replies with a smile, then walks over to the portal. "Bye everyone, see you later...what did that guy call you? Fishstick." he says to Gomamon.

Gomamon laughs and waves. "See you again, tehcnogeek!"

Melanie laughs a little at the two. "Bye Wallace. And if you do happen to stop by and see Chelsea in New York, look me up too."

Wallace nods. "I will." he says as he enters through the portal. The second he appears on the other side he dashes over to the computer, almost tripping three times along the way, and sits down, then begins typing right as the portal closes.

She laughs a little again then sighs softly. "Guess I'm the only one left."

"Yeah..." Darius says.

Looking at the ground again, she doesn't notice as the portal opens, showing Darius' place. The place hasn't changed at all since they left.

"Well, here's our...I mean your...exit."

Sighing again, Melanie stands, holding Gatomon in her arms. Giving the kitten a final hug, she hands her to Renamon. Then brings her tear-filled eyes to Darius.

He looks back and manages to smile a little. "We'll meet again someday."

"Hope so."

"I thought we went over this already. We will meet again "

"We did. But there's still that scary possibility that we wont..."

""Forget possibilities. I KNOW we will."

She bites her lower lip a little and nods. "I did it again, didn't I?"

"Yup."

She shakes her head a little. "I really need to work on that."

He smiles and hugs her tightly.

She hugs back, holding him just as tightly as he was holding her, and crying quietly.

"You'll survive without me until we meet again."

"It'll be a challenge though."

"Whatever doesn't kill you will make you stronger."

She smiles, remembering the quote. "Us, you mean. We'll both make it through this."

"I know you will."

"You will too. I know that."

"Maybe."

"You will."

"Maybe I will."

"You. Will. Unless you don't want to that is."

He laughs a little. "Don't worry, I'll make sure I will."

"You better." she replies before, reluctantly and slowly, pulling away.

"Don't forget to give that note to my mom."

"I'll make sure she gets it. Promise."

"Good. Thanks."

She nods and glances at the portal. "Guess it's time for me to go..."

"Wait." he says as he pulls her close again, then kisses her.

She tenses a little before relaxing. Then she kisses back. But, as much as she wanted it to continue, pulls back after a moment. "Sorry...but the longer the kiss and all, the harder it is to leave..."

"I know. I wasn't planning on making it last..."

"I wanted it to, but knew it couldn't...I love you Darius." she says before pulling away once again and taking a step to the portal.

"I love you too, Melanie."

Giving a small smile and wave to everyone, she enters the portal, after a few minutes hesitation and consideration of not going in period. Next thing she knows, she sitting in his computer chair, letter in hand.

Darius sighs and looks to the ground, then quickly looks up.

After closing her eyes for a moment, Melanie turns back and winks at Darius just as the portal goes to close.

"See you again, Melanie..." he says as he smiles and waves.

As if hearing him, she nods and waves back. "You too. And take care." Then the portal closes, leaving both to look at their separate environments. Dropping her hand, Melanie sighs and bites her lower lip to stop her tears.

"...I hope..." Darius says as he looks down.

"You will." Gatomon says. "Someday."

Darius sighs as he turns around, then looks at all of the digimon. All have a sad look and stay quiet.

"Well...I guess you all could be called 'family.'"

"That a good thing?" Terriermon asks.

"At least I'd still have one."

Gatomon nods and jumps to his shoulder. "You have family, with us and at the real world. Don't you?"

"Here, I suppose I do. The real world, I have mom."

"See, family in both worlds, as long as we're considered family that is."

"You're all like...my digifamily."

She smiles and nudges him. "So, lets get going. We cant stand here forever."

"Get going? Get going where?"

"Dunno. But we cant stay standing here forever. Us digimon'll find something to do. Just walk and see where ya end up."

"Does this world have any theme parks?" he asks as he walks over to wherever he left the box and picks it up.

"Any what?"

"I take that as a no..."

She laughs a little. "Dunno. But we'll find something to do."

He nods and smiles. "Alright then, let's get going!" he says as he walks in a random direction.

She nods then turns to everyone else. "Come on you all."

Gomamon and Wizardmon nod and run to them, Renamon goes over to Leomon.

"Going with 'em?" Leomon asks.

"Staying with you." she replies.

"Don't wanna go with them, then? I wasn't sure if I was going to follow or not."

"I'll go wherever you go."

"Heh, I was gonna follow you this time."

"Well then, let's follow them."

"Alright." he replies, putting an arm around her waist and moving to follow the others.

She leans against him as they walk.

As the sun begins to set on that day in the digital world, they walk off through the forest, to destination unknown. Darius stops and glances back once, then looks forward and sighs.

In the real world..

Melanie hasn't moved from her place in the computer chair. But now looks around. Wonder when his mom'll be back. she thinks.

As if on cue, there are some noises from behind the front door of the apartment as the door unlocks. Pulling out of her thoughts, Melanie looks at the door.

The door opens and in steps a woman with long, blonde hair and blue eyes and wearing a beautiful French dress. "Darius! Je suis de retour !" she says with a light French accent.

Melanie smiles a little at the French but looks away as the smile fades, the memory of leaving Darius behind again surfaced.

She closes and locks the door behind her as she walks further into the house and looks around, then notices Melanie. "Oh, it's his friend Melanie! What a pleasant surprise. Tell me, where iz Darius?"

"He's not here. Asked me to give you this." she replies, holding out the letter.

"Not here?" she asks as she walks over and takes the letter.

Melanie shakes her head. "He's in the digital world." she says, giving the honest reply as her and Darius had discussed.

"Ze digital world? Humn..." she says as she closes her eyes in thought.

Melanie nods but stays quiet, not sure what to say since the lady was obviously thinking.

"Ohhhh I know what you are talking about."

"You do?" she asks, surprise evident in her voice.

"It iz zat place in ze computer, non?"

Melanie nods, not sure what to say.

"It iz really in exzistence?"

"Yes."

"I tsout I vaz dreaming ze entire time."

"What do you mean?"

"What do you mean what do I mean?"

"...Have you been there?"

"Oui! I waz a...what zey called...digidestined...back ven I vaz younger."

"Wow! You were a digidestined too! Who was your digimon?" Melanie asks, smiling now.

"You too are a digidestined? Her name is Floramon."

"Darius and I both are...were. But, I don't recall that digimon."

"And you say Darius is in ze digital world now? Why? He did not vant to return?"

"You may want to read the letter before I continue. I'm not sure what all he's already said."

She nods once and opens up the letter.

Melanie makes a slight face at the memory of what'd happened, and glances at the computer without really meaning to.

"He cannot return? Iz a digimon?"

She nods in response.

"How iz he a digimon?"

Melanie turns to face her but looks at the ground as her eyes fill with tears. "In the last battle, he ... he died. But came back as a digimon in Primary Village."

"He died?? But I am relieved that is he alive. How did he die?" she says. The only reason she is calm instead of hysterical, is because of the sound of honesty in Melanie's voice.

"Me and my digimon were hit hard enough that we de-biomerged and were sent in to different directions. I flew into a wall then fell to the ground. The digimon turned and went to attack me. Darius ... Darius got to me first and blocked the attack. Taking the full force of it. He ... he died soon afterward. He died protecting me."

She nods. "So he haz found a one vorth dieing for. I am happy for him."

"I don't know as if I'm really worth him dieing for. But, he did. Even though I tried to talk him out of it, he still took the attack for me..."

"He must love you greatly."

She nods. "He does. And I return that love."

"But you are separated now."

"Once again, unfortunately."

"Do not worry, you will see him again."

Looking up, Melanie smiles. "Can tell you two are related."

"How are you able to tell?"

"He told me the same thing, for one."

"I have successfully taught him that love conquerz all, then."

She smiles again. "You did. And he's been teaching me."

"How else are you able to tell?"

"He likes to sing in French."

She tilts her head and puts her hands on her hips. "He never told me this."

"Well, he didn't exactly say it outright to me. But he sings a certain French song now and then. Says he sings better in French than English. I think he sings wonderful either way. Told me you're the one that taught him the French."

"He never sang ze songs I taught him ven I waz around, but I did teach him the French, yes."

"Did you teach him this one?" she asks before singing a little of the song.

"Oui."

"That's the one he's always singing. I only know it because of that."

"You must get him to sing for me if I am ever able to be seeing him again."

"You will, someday."

"Maybe I will, maybe I will not. Only time will tell, non?"

"The love between mother and child is the strongest there is. And as you two say, love conquers all things."

"If it will make you feel better, you may return here each day to see if ze digital world portal iz open again." she says after a thought.

"I'll drop in to say hello and maybe borrow use of the computer. But as for coming just to check the portal, I doubt that'll happen. Because each time Id see it closed, the more hopeless Id become."

"Well, feel free to drop by venever you feel like doing zo."

She smiles and nods. "Thank you."

"You are welcome."

After a moment, Melanie reaches into her pocket and pulls out the picture Darius had drawn After unfolding it and looking she shows it to Darius' mom. "This is a picture of all of us. Darius drew it."

She looks over the drawing. "I did not know he vas such a wonderful artist. Your digimon is ze Gatomon?"

"Yes."

"And his is ze Renamon?"

"Yes."

"And zose ozerz are all ze digidestined and zeir digimon? It iz good. You must make me a copy."

"Yea, it's pretty much all the digidestined and their digimon. But, there are a couple that were part of the group but weren't digidestined. And I'll do that."

"Thank you, I appreciate zis very much."

"Anytime."

"Would you like to stay for dinner? I have enough food for plenty of people considering how much Darius eats, but sinz he will not be returning you may stay if you like."

Melanie smiles again. "Id like that. Thank you."

She nods happily and walks over to the kitchen. She puts on an apron and takes some food out of the refrigerator and freezer, then begins to cook. "So, you must tell me about your adventure in the digital world."

She laughs a little. "That's a long story, if you're sure you want to hear."

"Pleaze, tell."

"May I help?" she asks, referring to the cooking. "And I can talk as we go along."

"Yes, you may. I could use ze help."

Smiling, Melanie stands and joins her in the kitchen. As the two start to cook, she begins to tell the long story of the adventure in the digital world.


End file.
